


My Only Sunshine

by noladyme



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Past Sexual Assault, Smut, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme
Summary: Liv is as human as they come – faults and all. After a dark experience in her past, she is determined to live life on her own terms, and never let anyone claim her as theirs again. This becomes an issue, when she meets a 1000-yearold vampire, who is dead-set on claiming her as his own.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night, and I was wearing my favorite summer dress, seated on a velvet couch, in an old house.

“Well, miss Sunday. Thank you very much for coming all the way out here to speak to me. I’ll go over your resumé one more time, but I think I’ve heard all I need”.  
The dark-haired, pale man gave me a friendly smile. I knew better than to reach out my hand for him to shake, and simply got up to stand, and nodded at him.  
“Thank you, Mr. Compton”, I smiled. “Just let me know if there’s anything else you need… So, interview over?”.  
“Interview’s over”, he said.  
“Good! Calling you Mr. Compton was getting weird!”, I laughed.  
“Well, you _did_ insist”.  
“It was a job-interview. It was only proper”, I shrugged.

Bill Compton walked me to his front door, and I was about to say goodbye, when he halted, just before going for the doorknob.  
“There is _one_ thing, I wanted to ask you; and seeing as you’ve been so forthcoming with me, on everything else…”. The vampire narrowed his eyes at me.  
“What?”, I said.  
“Why did you decide to apply for the position as my _day-person_?”, he asked.  
I smiled embarrassedly.  
“Honestly… I need the money”, I said. “I’ve been hoping to pay down my student loan, but taking up extra shifts down at Merlotte’s just isn’t cutting it”.

“That’s not what I meant”, he said. “You just don’t strike me as the type of person to take a job for a vampire”. He raised an intrigued brow at me.  
“Not enough fang marks on me?”, I chuckled. The vampire chuckled, and it seemed that if he’d been able to blush, he would have. “You’re offering a good salary for what seems like an easy job; and one that I can do while still staying on with Sam. The fact that you’re a vampire doesn’t really matter to me”.  
“Why not?”, he asked.  
“Why should it?”, I retorted.  
“Some might say it’s dangerous to work for one of us”, the vampire said.  
“You’re no more likely to hurt me than any other vampire around – or human for that matter”, I said. “Besides; Sookie speaks highly of you, and I trust her”.  
“Well, she speaks highly of you as well”, he said.

He seemed to think for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.  
“If you want this job, it’s yours”, he said.  
My jaw dropped.  
“Really?”, I asked. The vampire confirmed it with a nod. “Thank you, Bill. You won’t regret it…! One thing, though… _Day-person_? Can’t we call it… secretary? Or assistant?”.  
He chuckled warmly as he opened the door for me to leave.  
“Please come by tomorrow. I’ll have a list for you with some things I need handled”, Bill said, as I went down the steps of the porch.  
“8 pm?”, I asked.  
“That sounds perfect”, Bill said. “See you then”. He handed me back the “resumé”, which I’d written on the back of a paper placemat from Merlotte’s. As I took it, I got a slight papercut on my finger.  
“Shit”, I muttered. Bill smiled slightly.  
“Would you like me to fetch you a band-aid?”.  
“Nah…”, I said, and looked at the trickle of blood. “You hungry?”, I teased.  
“I think Sookie might have a problem with me feeding from a friend”.  
“Alright”, I shrugged.

I began fishing my car keys out of my bag, and cursed to myself, as they fell from my hand, and landed in the gravel on the ground. I was about to crouch to pick them up; when I felt a gush of wind, and suddenly stood nose to chest with a very tall man. I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eyes. They were bright blue, and had a sharpness to them.  
“Hello”, he said, a cheery mischievous tone to his voice.  
“Hi”, I said, and went to pick up my keys again. The man – vampire, I realized – held them out to me, before I even so much as bent over. “Fuck, you’re fast”, I gasped.  
He put the keys in my outstretched hand, and grabbed my wrist, to look at my bleeding finger.  
“When I want to be”, he smiled. “Bill, who is this? Introduce us”.

Bill stepped of his porch, and walked warily towards us.  
“Eric Northman… This is Liv Sunday”. I found it hard to break eye contact with the tall vampire, mostly because he was one of the most handsome people I’d ever met.  
“Liv”, Eric said. He dragged out the sound of my name, pronouncing it _Leev._ “Yours…? She smells… pure”.  
I managed to look away, and turned my gaze to Bills face instead. His jaw was clenched.  
“My assistant”, Bill repeated, put a hand on my arm, and went to stand half way in front of me. The tall vampire let go of my wrist. “Off limits”.  
“I’m a big girl, Bill", I said. “I can speak for myself".  
“Yes, she’s a big girl, Bill", Eric smiled. “Let her speak for herself".  
I frowned at the tall vampire, and shook my head.  
“That means you too, Vlad", I said. A grin ghosted his face.

Eric leaned his head forwards, and burrowed his eyes even deeper into mine.  
“Liv… You’re interesting”, he said. “Please. Tell me more about you”.  
“Eric!”, Bill growled. “Why have you come?”.  
“To discuss matters surrounding the conference. It _is_ election year, after all”, the other vampire replied, never taking his eyes off mine. “Now stop interrupting my conversation with… Liv”. _  
_The vampire-testosterone was heavy in the air, and I swallowed hard.  
“Maybe some other time”, I said.  
“Oh come now…”, Eric smiled, his eyes digging even deeper. I frowned at him.  
“I said no!”, I sneered. The tall vampire seemed taken aback, and Bills eyes widened. “Ok… I’m just gonna go”, I said.

Bill followed me all the way over to my car, and held the door for me as I climbed in. I opened the window to let some air into the cabin.  
“Drive safely now”, Bill said. “See you at 8 tomorrow. I’ll give your regards to Sookie”.  
Eric smiled at me.  
“It was nice meeting you, Liv”, he said. “Until next time”.  
His intense gaze made heat pool in my lower stomach, and I had to consciously tell myself to put the key in the ignition.

I drove home to my one-bedroom rental feeling happy that I’d nailed my job interview; and stirred from meeting Eric. I supposed he always had that influence on people; Bill probably just turned his mojo down, because he had Sookie, and didn’t need to impress people in the same way.  
Bill was the second vampire I’d met that I’d actually spoken to, since they came out of the coffin. Eric was the third, so I didn’t have much to compare him too; but I read magazines as much as the next person.

When I got inside, I took a cold shower; trying to shake the meeting out of my system. Before I climbed into bed, I checked my messages, and saw that Sookie had sent me a text, congratulating me on my new side-gig with Bill. I sent her one back, thanking her for hooking me up with the interview.

Sookie had been a good friend every since I got to town. I’d been down on my luck since leaving San Diego; but Bon Temps had been good to me so far. I had a waitressing job at Merlotte’s, on top of the one I’d just gotten with Bill – taking care of the things he needed done during the daylight – and some good friends in Sookie _and_ Bill; and even my _other_ boss; Sam. I’d even go so far as calling Sookies brother, Jason, a friend – even if he _did_ try getting me into bed with him, whenever he could. I think the fact that I was so fervent in my dismissal of him, made him have some weird kind of respect for me.  
I was happy – settled, even. The last thing I needed was some blonde hottie trying to get in my pants; it didn’t matter if his name was Jason Stackhouse – or Eric Northman for that matter.

\---

I slept in the next day, as my meeting with Bill had been quite late – or should I say, early, as I’d not been home until 3 am.  
My shift at the bar was a slow one, which was good for Terry, who was having one of his bad days in the kitchen. All 6 hours dragged along in a manner so boring, it was a relief when 7 pm. came along, and Arlene came to take over from me.

Arriving back at the Compton house, I was met in the door by Sookie.  
“Hey, Liv! Come on in!”, she grinned. “Bill’s in the living room”.  
“Is it your night off, Sook’?”, I asked.  
“Uh huh”, she said. “Bill’s taking me to dinner”.  
We walked into the living room, where Bill was waiting, with a somber look on his face.  
“Liv… I would like to apologize for Erics behavior last night”, he said.  
“He didn’t do anything wrong”, I said. “It’s not the first time someone’s flirted with me”.  
“Eric Northman flirted with you?”, Sookie chuckled. “And you didn’t end up with your legs around his waist?”.  
I mock scoffed.  
“I am a _lady_ ”, I said. “I tend to throw them around a man’s neck first”. Sookie punched my shoulder.  
“Slut!”, she grinned.

Bill looked very seriously at the both of us.  
“This is no laughing matter, ladies. Eric glamoured you!”, he said.  
I shook my head in confusion.  
“He didn’t…”, I said.  
“I saw him… He was using his glamour on you”, Bill repeated fervently.  
“I really don’t think he did. At least I didn’t feel anything happening”, I tried again. “Jeez… I worked for you for five minutes; and you’re already acting like my daddy”, I said.

The vampire looked confused, but Sookie broke the tension, by reminding him they had reservations.  
“You’re right, of course; sweetheart”, Bill said, and took a piece of paper from the coffee-table. “I made this list for you. On the top here is making an appointment with an electrician. I’ve been having some flickering lights in the kitchen. Of course, I don’t use it much, but I do want it working… Then there’s this case of TruBlood O-neg. The all-night supermarket won’t be getting another shipment for at least a week, and I can’t…”.  
“Honey? We’re late!”, Sookie sighed.  
“Where are you going?”, I asked.  
“A place in Shreveport. Ky-auntie”, Sookie smiled.  
“Chianti”, Bill said. “And you’re right. Let’s go”.

We all left the house, and walked to our respective cars, when I remembered something.  
“Hold up!”, I called out. I ripped some of the paper from the list, and quickly wrote down my phone number with an eyeliner from my purse. I ran over to Bill with it. “Here. You never got my number. Just in case anything else comes up”, I said.  
“Thank you”, Bill smiled. “Any big plans for you tonight?”, he asked.  
“I have a date with my neighbor’s cat. At least I think he belongs to my neighbor. He might be a stray… We eat tuna together on Thursdays”, I sighed.  
“I thought you were allergic to cats”, Sookie said from inside the BMW.  
“Our love is complex… and I take pills”, I said. “Go on now. Have fun”.

I waved them off, as they drove away; and got into my own car. It stalled a few times, before finally starting up, and I could drive home – just in time for my date with Mr. Whiskers. He was only mildly annoyed when I came out the back door 3 minutes late, with his bowl.  
“Sorry I’m late, honey”, I said. “I had a vampire to tend to”.  
The cat wailed at me, and attacked the tuna like it hadn’t eaten in weeks.

I lit a cigarette, and sat down on the steps, leaning against the screen door, reading a magazine. Some of my neighbors were having a party, and I enjoyed the music coming out of the window. It was a warm night, but not many mosquitos around. I was happy to be left alone from the little bloodsuckers, when my phone vibrated, and I found myself summoned by a large one.  
\- _Need you in Shreveport asap. Bill_

I frowned at the phone.  
\- _I’m your day person. Nights are off_ _limits._

_\- Fangtasia. Be there in an hour._

_\- Remind me to ask for a raise BOSS!_ , I replied; stomped out my smoke, and went back into the house to look up the address of whatever the hell Fangtasia was. Google let me know it was a vampire bar. Dinner must have been over quickly, and Bill had probably taken Sookie for a drink.  
I looked down at the attire I was currently wearing, and decided that if Bill insisted on being a jerk-boss, I’d be a jerk employee; and show up in cut off shorts, and ABBA t-shirt – that was fifty sizes to big, and hung off my shoulder – hopefully embarrassing him in front of his friends.

I cursed at Bill all the way to Shreveport.  
“Stupid vampire, ruining my date with Mr. Whiskers”, I muttered to myself, as I parked my rusty car next to a flashy convertible on the parking lot of the bar.  
There was a line down to the door, going all the way around the corner of the building. A blonde woman with a bored expression on her face stood at the entrance, turning away anyone she didn’t see fit for entry.  
I sent Bill a text, letting him know I was outside, and had no intention of waiting in line. He’d have to meet me in the lot.

I leaned against my car, kicking at a stray paper cup on the ground, when a cold finger poked my shoulder. I looked up into the face of the blonde woman. She was striking up close.  
“Liv Sunday?”, she said, sounding as bored as she looked.  
“Yeah?”, I said.  
She gave me an insincere smile.  
“Follow me…”.

She led me to the entrance of the bar, and a burly doorman lifted the red rope for us so we could walk inside. A song with heavy bass was leading some scantily clad dancers on podiums, and the air was heavy with cheap perfume and sexual frustration.  
The blonde led me to a table, and waved over a black clad waitress.  
“Order whatever you want on the house. Ginger will sort you out”, she said. The waitress smiled brightly at me.  
I shook my head.  
“No, I’m here to meet Bill”, I said confusedly.  
The woman rolled her eyes, and walked away. I would have given her the finger, if I wasn’t worried, she’d bite it off.  
“What can I get you?”, the waitress, Ginger, asked.  
“The most expensive thing you have that isn’t blood”, I sighed.  
“Long Island Ice Tea, coming right up!”, she grinned, and walked away; tugging at her tiny top as she did.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw I had a new text from a number I didn’t know.  
\- _Hello Liv. This is Bill Compton. I would like to extend my gratitude to you for accepting the position as my assistant. I’m writing this as Sookie is powdering her nose; as to not interrupt our evening together. Could I please ask you to add to the list, that I need to get in touch with a florist who knows where to get some sunflowers? Sookie likes them. Thank you very much._

I was deeply confused at this point, and not a little worried. If Bill hadn’t been the one to summon me to Fangtasia, then I was currently in a strange bar, surrounded by vampires, without a companion; just sitting around like a delicious crab leg on a buffet table. Sure, there were humans around, but they all seemed more focused on getting the attention of vampires, than helping me out, if needed be.  
I texted Sookie.  
\- _What’s Bills number? I think someone texted me, pretending to be him._

She responded quickly.  
\- _Who? Are you ok? Where are you?_

I wrote back.  
 _\- No idea. I’m in some place called Fangtasia._

I was still holding my phone, when Ginger returned with my drink, and set it down. She seemed about to say something to me; when suddenly she bowed reverently.  
“Master…”, she said, sounding like she was having a strange sort of orgasm.

I looked up, and saw that Eric Northman was standing by the table, with the blonde female vampire next to him. He gave me a slight smile, and sat down across from me; relaxing against the backrest of the chair.  
“ _Jag är inte din budbärare, bare för at du vil knulla en liten människa!_ ”. The blonde seemed annoyed, but I didn’t understand her words.  
“ _Slapna av, Pam. Det här är annorlunda_ ”, Eric said.  
“ _Fika på hende, då._ I don’t give a shit. Just don’t ask me again”, she snarled.  
”Pamela!”, Eric said firmly. “Leave us”.

“What’s up _her_ ass?”, I muttered.  
“Pam doesn’t take it up the ass; she gives it”, Eric said matter-of-factly.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“ _You_ texted me…”, I said.  
“I did”, Eric said. “Go away, Ginger”.  
The waitress backed away, her eyes still on the floor.  
“Master. Yes, master”.  
I raised my brows.  
“Wow…”. I met Erics eyes hesitantly. “Why am I here?”.  
“Because I wanted to see you…”, he said. He dipped a finger into my drink, and licked it. “Don’t drink this. Someone put drugs in it”.

I swallowed hard – a sudden flashback striking me, taking me to a place I didn’t want to go.  
“Liv?”, Eric said.  
“What?”, I snapped.  
The vampire seemed taken aback.  
“You’re very brave”, he said.  
“I don’t know what you mean”, I muttered.  
“Speaking to me like that… and the text you sent me back, when you thought I was Bill. You obviously don’t know a lot about vampires”.  
I shrugged, trying my best to seem at ease with the conversation.

“How did you get my number?”, I asked; pushing the drink away gingerly. “I’m not listed”.  
“I flew over Bills house, as you wrote it down”, Eric said. “I have very good eyesight. You used a .01 Ultra Black eyeliner”.  
“That’s kind of creepy”, I said. “You’re a flying, creepy guy”.  
Eric laughed heartily, the sound coming from deep within his chest.  
“You’re funny”, he said. “It’s like you have no sense of self-preservation”.  
“Well, I figure you didn’t go through all the trouble of _flying_ over Bills house to get my number; _just_ so you could kill me”, I said. “At least… I _hope_ you didn’t”.  
  
Eric looked towards the bar, at the tender behind it.  
“Chow, get her a fresh one. Make sure it’s drug free”, he said, so quietly, _I_ almost didn’t hear it. I realized the bartender must be a vampire as well; that was the only way he’d be able to hear him.  
“You don’t have to… I’m fine, really”.  
“It’s no trouble", Eric assured me. “This _is_ my bar after all. It’s in my interest to keep the patrons happy".  
“I’m not a patron…”, I said.

Eric ignored my words.  
“Your t-shirt… I like it”, he said. “I’m related to the blonde, you know…”.  
“You’re Swedish?”, I asked. A fresh drink appeared in front of me, and I looked at it hesitantly.  
“It’s safe”, Eric said. “Yes, I’m originally from Sweden…”.  
“So, you were speaking… Swedish, before?”. Eric nodded.  
“You name, Liv; it’s actually the Swedish word for _life_ ”.  
“Huh…”, I muttered. “I always thought it was kind of geriatric”.  
Erics eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.  
“Quite the opposite… It suits you. You seem full of life”.  
I cleared my throat uncomfortably, and took a sip from the straw. The drink was delicious.  
“And… _when_ are you from? If you don’t mind me asking”.  
“Are you asking how old I am?”, Eric smiled. I blushed, and took a second sip. “I am a little over 1000 years old”.

I choked on my drink, and suddenly, Eric was next to me; gently patting my back with one hand, and holding mine with the other.  
“Are you alright?”, he said worriedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine”, I croaked. I looked up into his eyes, and saw true concern. “Really”, I smiled.  
Eric sat back down on the chair opposite me; still holding on to my hand. His own was cool, but not cold. I guessed he’d recently fed.

I bit my lip.  
“Are you really 1000 years old?”, I asked in a whisper.  
“Yes”, Eric confirmed. “I was a Viking”.  
My eyes widened.  
“Like with the… pillaging, plundering and… raping?”, I said.  
Eric smiled smugly.  
“I didn’t need to rape to bed a woman; or a man for that matter”.  
“Huh…”, I said; and took a deep sip from my drink. “Well, you do have that tall, blonde and handsome thing going for you”.  
He ran his thumb over my knuckles.  
“You find me handsome?”, he said.  
“Every person in this room finds you handsome”, I retorted; rolling my eyes. I looked towards a nearby table, where a young woman with obviously dyed black hair was starring at us. When her eyes darted towards me, she looked like she wanted to scratch my eyes out.

“Tell me about you…”, Eric said.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“Because it’s only fair”, the viking-vampire said. “In the last ten minutes, I’ve told you my age, occupation, sexual orientation; _and_ I’ve saved you from getting drugged".  
I was painfully aware that Eric probably had a million different ways of getting what he wanted from me, but for some strange reason, I didn’t think he’d use any of them. Not yet anyway.  
None the less, I still didn’t see his reason for wanting to know.  
“I meant, why are you asking?”, I said.

Eric played absentmindedly with my fingers – or maybe _not_ so absentmindedly; as he seemed to know exactly where and how to stroke my fingers in a way, that sent signals straight to my core.  
"You’re interesting“, he said. “And Bill interrupted me before I could finish my glamour on you, to get you to tell me".  
I chuckled softly.  
“You didn’t glamour me", I said.  
“Of course I did", Eric retorted.  
“Sorry, but I think you have little too much faith in your own abilities“.

He let go of my hand, and sat back straight in his chair. For a long time, he didn’t speak, just starred at me, before his pupils suddenly dilated, and a tranquil and yet almost flirtatious expression spread over his face.  
“Liv…”, he said softly. “Tell me; what’s your favorite sexual position?”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“That’s absolutely none of your business!”, I growled.  
Eric looked completely confused, and even paler than his usual pasty shade. He furrowed his brows, and moved his head forwards; almost crouching in his chair, as to reach my eye-level.  
“You _want_ to tell me, Liv", he said, his voice alluring.  
Abso-fucking-lutely I wanted to tell him; but not under our current circumstances. As it was, Eric was being completely inappropriate, and I had no intention of continuing our conversation. I stood up.  
“Thanks for the drink. Now, if you don’t mind, please go to hell".

I walked towards the door, and made it halfway through the crowd, when suddenly, Eric was standing in front of me. He looked almost enraged, and towered over me menacingly; starring into my eyes so hard, I could almost feel it physically.  
“Liv. You want to tell me about yourself", he boomed.  
“I _want_ to go home!”, I hissed, trying to pass the imposing vampire. He moved slightly, making me have to brush against his chest with my shoulder.  
Eric’s hand was suddenly on my upper arm. I froze in place, as he lifted my hair slightly, breathing in my scent.  
“What are you?”, he asked in a low voice, his cool breath sending annoyingly pleasurable shivers down my spine. I looked up into his eyes again; and jumped a bit, when his fangs popped out. The deepest, darkest part of me wanted to put my finger to one of them, and see how sharp they were.

“Eric!”, Bills voice boomed over the music. Sookie came out from behind him, walked straight up to the 6’4 inches vampire, and hit him over the shoulder with her purse.  
“Looks like that’s _two_ dates you’ve ruined tonight”, I said.  
Eric smiled.  
“But ours was going so well”, he said; his fangs retracting again.  
“This wasn’t a date…”, I said. “This was you tricking me into meeting you”, I hissed.  
“You had another date tonight?”, he asked, darkness ghosting his face. I gave him a sarcastic smile, and pulled my arm out of his grasp, stomping out of the club, past Pam. She looked amused at the situation, and stepped back to let me get to the parking lot.

With shaking hands, I opened my car door. Bill and Sookie weren’t far behind me.  
“I am very sorry, Liv”, Bill said. “Had I known there was a chance Eric would…”.  
“Forget it, Bill”, I said. “I’ll take care of the things on your list tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go home… I’m sorry I ruined your date”.  
“It’s not your fault”, Sookie said earnestly. “Do you want us to follow you home in Bills car?”.  
“No, I’ll be fine… Just, go salvage whatever you can of your night”, I said.  
I gave Sookie a half hug, and nodded at Bill.

Eric was staring at my car, as I drove away. I saw him exchanging a few words with Pam, before he went back inside Fangtasia.

\---

I had the next day off from Merlotte’s, and after I – once again – slept in, I had plenty of time to take care of my errands for Bill. When I got back home from having dropped of a case of O-neg on his porch, I texted him the info of an electrician and a florist who could help him out with his other requirements.

My mail had arrived while I was gone, and as I got ready for a night of serving beer, I looked through the bills and catalogues; finding among them an envelope without sender.  
Inside was a picture of a young woman in a seductive pose, wearing very little. I recognized myself immediately. It had been taken my last night at my old job at _Sugar and Spice_ – a night I didn’t remember much from, due to a drink I should never have accepted.  
I almost fell into a kitchen chair, and shuddered. I put my hand to my chest, remembering the wound I’d earned that night. 

He’d found me. I wasn’t surprised. Though my number and address weren’t listed, if Thomas wanted something, he’d get it; he had a way of talking himself in to things. Either that, or he’d use brute force.  
The thing that made me confused, was the fact that Thomas wasn’t even supposed to remember me. I was supposed to be just another dancer he’d taken pictures of, at the club.

I was startled when my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up, when I saw it was Sam.  
“Hey…”, I croaked.  
“ _Hey, Luce’… I’m really sorry to ask you this, but Coby has the mumps, and Arlene needs to…_ ”.  
“You need me tonight?”, I asked, almost hopefully. I didn’t want to be alone.  
“ _You’d be doing me a big favor…_ ”, Sam said.  
“I’ll be there”.  
“ _Thanks, cher’. I’ll give you tomorrow off instead_ ”, he replied in a relieved voice.  
“No problem what so ever”, I said. “I’ll be there in a few”.  
I hung up, and hurried getting ready for work.

Merlotte’s was full of people; which was pretty typical for a Friday night. The tips would be pretty good, and I wouldn’t have to be alone with my thoughts.  
Sookie handed me a clean apron, and I tied it around my waist, avoiding her gaze.  
“You seem out of sorts”, she muttered, as I tied up my hair in a bun.  
“Seem? Or are you listening in…?”, I said. She looked suddenly sad. “I’m sorry, Sookie… It’s been a hard day”.  
She smiled a little.  
“I can’t read you as well as I can some other people, you know”, she said. “Whatever comes through, is usually just colors and emotions. But they’re pretty intense, so I try to avoid them”.  
“Why?”, I asked.  
“I don’t know”, she shrugged. “It’s just like that with some folks… Makes it easier to be your friend, though”.  
I squeezed her hand, and walked out to take some orders.

Hoyt and Jason were nursing beers in a corner, and I walked over to check on them.  
“Everything good here?”.  
“Much better, now you’re here”, Jason winked. “You know, I saw your car out back. It ain’t looking good. I’d be happy to give you a ride, when you clock out”.  
“I’m sure you would, but I’m not in the mood for crabs tonight”. Hoyt laughed heartily, and Jason smiled and shook his head. “Any food for you gentlemen?”, I asked. “LaFayette has some gumbo cooking tonight”.  
“Sounds good. Hoyt?”, Jason said.  
“Two bowls, then”, Hoyt smiled.  
“Coming right up”, I said, and took their order to the serving hatch; winking at LaFayette in the kitchen.

For the next few hours, I pushed away all thoughts of possessive men, and focused on earning my wages. Bill stopped by to give Sookie a kiss, and thanked me for my help so far; leaving me another list.  
“Just some time next week, will be fine”, he said.  
“You’re welcome to text me, Bill”, I said.  
“I dislike using the keys to type”, the vampire grumbled. “I prefer the old-fashioned way of writing”.  
“Did you use a quill?”, I asked, giving him a sly smile.  
“Just a no. 2 pencil”, he retorted. “And once again; I’m sorry…”.  
I groaned.  
“Please, stop… Nothing happened. I’m perfectly fine”.

Sookie gave me a slight look, which Bill caught immediately.  
“You’re not. What is wrong?”.  
“Sookie!”, I sighed.  
“Sorry! You’re pretty much radiating fear, honey”, she said.  
Bill looked at me earnestly.  
“I will do my best to keep you safe from Eric”, he said. “I don’t want you to worry about him”.  
“I’m not scared of Eric… No more than the next person, anyway”, I assured him; and walked towards the bar, to grab a tray of beers. Sookie followed me there.  
“What, then?”, she asked.  
I clenched my jaw.  
“Could you give this to Jane Bodehouse? I’m gonna go take my break”, I said.

I almost ran out the back door, and lit a cigarette. Sam was putting a bag of trash in the container, when I got there.  
“Everything alright?”, he asked.  
“Why is everyone asking me that?”, I almost snarled. Sam seemed taken aback. “Sorry… I’m just… It’s been a day”.  
“We all have those”, Sam said. “You want to talk about it?”.  
“Not really”, I said.

Sam scratched his head.  
“How’s it going, working for Bill Compton?”, he asked.  
“Fine, so far. It’s an easy gig”, I said. “Don’t worry, it won’t get in the way of my work here”.  
“I know. I just worry about you, is all”, he said. “You’ve had a strange look on your face all night”.  
I sighed deeply, not wanting to give away too much.  
“I got word from an old… acquaintance”, I said. “I’d hoped to avoid it”.  
“Ex?”, Sam muttered.  
“Not really…”. I swallowed hard. “Sam… If I… If some day I don’t come in to work… It’s not because I’m playing hookie”.  
“That sounds ominous…”, Sam said.  
“Just… I like this job. Bon Temps”, I said. “I’m happy here. So, if suddenly, I’m not around… I didn’t just skip town, ok?”.  
Sam walked up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Liv, talk to me. What’s going on?”.  
Sookie stuck her head out.  
“Sam, we need to call Jane’s son again. She’s passed out on the pool table…”.  
Sam rolled his eyes, and went back inside, leaving me to smoke in peace.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text; from Eric, of all people.  
\- _When can I see you again?_

I rolled my eyes.  
\- _How do I know you’re not watching me now?_

The reply came within seconds.  
- _You don’t. But I’m not. Do you want me to?  
_ I decided against replying, and went back inside – chiding myself for indeed wanting that.

When I got back home, I collapsed on my bed fully clothed – but not before having checked to see if all windows and doors were safely closed and locked. Even without A/C, I’d rather sweat than risk someone coming into the house while I slept.

My phone vibrated, and when I saw who was calling, I picked it up.  
“What?”, I said.  
“ _Why haven’t you replied to my messages?_ ”, Eric said. Loud music was thundering in the background. I looked at the screen of my phone, and saw that I had multiple unread texts.  
“Because I was working. And because I didn’t want to”, I said. That last part was a lie.  
“ _What are you wearing?_ ”, he asked.  
“A leather garter belt, and a top hat”, I sneered.  
“ _Really?_ ”. I could hear his smile.  
“No. Goodnight, Eric”.  
“ _Read your messages_ ”, he managed to say, before I hung up.

I more or less had to pry my eyes open to read the messages the vampire had sent me.  
\- _I’m not used to have my messages ignored.  
_ Well, _get_ used to it, I thought.  
\- _I could come by your job. Just say the word.  
_ - _I want to see you soon. When?  
_ At least he was asking, and not _telling_ me. That was a step up from what I was used to.  
\- _Please.  
_ That one must have hurt. I sent him a message back.  
\- _I’ll let you know._ _And_ _if you insist on texting more than a teenage girl, I’ll reply like one. Ttyl lol rofl xoxo_

As soon as I’d dropped my phone on the bed, I smacked my forehead. I’d written _xo_. That thought kept me awake for hours, and I didn’t fall asleep until the sun was almost up again.

\---

As soon as I woke a little after noon, I rushed out to handle Bills errands. He’d given me until the week after, but as I saw the picture sent to me laying on my kitchen table, I didn’t want to spend a moment longer in the house. I even called Sam to ask if he was absolutely sure he didn’t need me at the bar; but he all but told me that if he saw me anywhere near Merlotte’s, he’d throw me over his shoulder, and _carry_ me home, so I could enjoy my day off.

A little after sunset, there was a knock on my door, and I was slightly startled to see Eric on my small porch.  
I swallowed hard.  
“What are you doing here?”, I asked.  
“I was in the neighborhood; and thought I’d save you the trouble of texting me, when you’d be able to see me”, he said. “Besides, I don’t want you driving that rust bucket all the way to Shreveport again. It’s a death-trap”. He looked towards my car, in the driveway.  
“You can see me now”, I said.  
“Wonderful”, he said, and once again dug his eyes into mine. “Invite me in”.  
“No…”, I said.  
He once again looked confused.  
“Why can’t I glamor you?”, he asked.  
“I don’t know… Maybe you’re impotent”.  
Eric barred his fangs; making me jump slightly. He looked dangerous.  
“Not nearly”, he said. “You shouldn’t test me”.

Not wanting him to think he’d scared me too much, I took a hesitant step out of the door, putting less than a foot between us.  
Eric smelled like nothing I’d ever encountered before. It was crisp, and yet warm; like expensive aftershave and salt water, with an undertone of something I couldn’t define – something musky.

“I don’t understand why you keep wanting to talk to me”, I said. “I get it, I’m human. Blood and sex, and all that… But you have a club full of willing participants to whatever it is you wanna do”.  
Eric nodded.  
“I know. It’s infuriating that I feel the need to be here”, he said. “But I think I found a fix for it”.  
“Oh?”, I croaked, doing my best to ignore the fact that a man, that looked more or less like a GQ model, was currently reaching out his hand to stroke my cheek. As his fingertips touched my skin, my breath hitched.  
“Yes. See, when I have sex with a human, I usually bore with them pretty quickly”, Eric said. “I thought we should just get it over with, so I can move on”.  
I took a step back, and my back hit the screen door.  
“I don’t want to have sex with you!”, I lied.  
“Of course you do. I’m a very good lover”, Eric smiled. “Now, invite me in, and I’ll undress you”.  
“Shove it up your ass!”, I said.  
Eric raised a brow at me.  
“Well, it’s been a while, but I’m up for it if you are”.

I scrambled to open the screen door, and get back inside the house. My body was screaming at me to give in to the sensation in my lower belly, but I told myself that I had to persist.  
“You should… go now”, I said. Eric stepped closer to me, and I felt his firm chest against my back.  
“Why?”, he asked, sounding genuinely confused again.  
“You’re… imposing”, I croaked, and turned to meet his eyes. They were piercing mine, sending tingles down my spine. “Stop trying to glamour me”  
“I’m not. It doesn’t seem to work on you”, he said; a hint of regret in his voice. “Though I wonder… would you let me test a theory?”.  
“What theory?”.  
Eric smiled.  
“Just humor me. Pam?”.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, when the blonde female vampire suddenly stood next to Eric; and hurried over the threshold, so neither of them could reach me.  
“What the hell?”, I said.  
“Yeah, Eric. What the hell? I’ve been waiting behind that tree forever. In my new Jimmy Choo’s”, Pam said.  
“Be nice, Pam”, Eric said.  
Pam drew her lips back in an insincere smile.  
“Hello, Liv. I am very glad to see you”, she said. “Happy?”. She looked out the corner of her eyes at Eric.

Eric gave her a look, and something unspoken passed between them. Pam seemed to shrink in front of me.  
“Liv, I would like you to let Pam try to glamour you”, he said.  
“What? No!”, I exclaimed.  
“I want to know if it’s…”.  
“Just you?”, I said. For the first time, Eric wouldn’t meet my eyes. I took a deep breath. “Fine. But I’m not coming outside”.  
Eric nodded.  
“Pam, try to glamour her. But don’t ask her to come outside where we can reach her”. He was trying to make me feel safe – it was almost endearing.

Pam took a step forward, and looked deep into my eyes. Her voice was soothing.  
“Liv… You want to invite Eric inside. You want to have sex with him”.  
I shook my head.  
“No… Not happening”, I said. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
“You… want to invite _me_ inside… Have sex with me”.  
“No thank you”, I snarled.  
Pam stepped back, and began laughing.  
“What the actual fuck?”, she guffawed. “What _are_ you?”.  
Eric stepped in between us, his back to me.  
“Thank you, Pamela. You can leave now”, he said.  
“Eric! She’s…”, Pam began.  
“Now!”, Eric growled. She disappeared as fast as she’d come.

Eric stood there for a moment, not turning to face me. I was about to close the door, when he spoke again. “I’m making you mine… And getting you a better car”.  
“The hell, you are", I sputtered. He spun around with wide eyes.  
“You’re saying… no?”, he asked bemusedly.  
“I’m not anyone’s; let alone _yours”._ Eric chuckled at me.  
“I just claimed you”.  
“Well you can shove that claim up your ass, as well”, I proclaimed. “You wanted me to tell you about myself”, I said. He didn’t respond, simply stood still and never diverted his eyes from mine. “I left San Diego to get away from a guy who couldn’t take no for an answer… I’m not about to throw myself into the arms of another one who does the same”, I said.  
“This… guy”, Eric said. “Did he hurt you?”. There was an angry edge to his voice.  
I looked down, and crossed my arms in front of me.  
“He did… It’s over. But only because I ran away”, I said. “He… It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want that again”.

For a long moment, he just looked at me; making me swallow to wet my dry mouth.  
“Alright”, he finally said calmly.  
“Are we finished?”, I asked, almost in a whisper.  
“We’re finished”, he said. “For now”. Eric lowered his head, looking earnestly at me. “As long as you say no to me, I won’t do anything”, he said. “I will not force myself on you, Liv”.  
“Why?”, I asked, genuinely surprised.  
“Do you want me to? I don’t mind playing games…”, Eric smiled.  
I shook my head.  
“Never mind. I thought we were having a moment here, but it’s gone”. I went to close the door in his face.  
“Liv!”, Eric said; his voice imposing. I halted, and looked at him again. “I don’t know why… But I will not”.

He turned around, and walked down the steps from my small porch. I took a deep breath, before running after him. He heard me coming, and turned around.  
“Thank you… For at least _kind of_ taking no for an answer”, I said.  
I tugged at his jacket, to get him to lower his head, and I got on my toes; placing a kiss on his cheek. Once again, I was surprised to find his skin not icy, but simply cool; and I let my lips linger for a moment.

I was about to turn back, when Eric put both his hands on my shoulders, and looked me square in the face. I could tell he wasn’t trying to glamour me.  
“Be mine”, he said.  
My breath hitched, and everything in me screamed _say yes!_.  
“N-no, Eric… No, I can’t do that”. Eric looked as if I’d slapped him. My phone vibrated, and I took it from my pocket, looking at the screen. “It’s Bill… I have to take this".

Erics face dropped, and he let go of me.  
“Goodnight, sunshine”, he said, and walked away into the darkness.  
“Eric!”, I called after him.  
“I regret picking up your keys for you”, Eric replied, his back still to me. “I would have loved to see you bend over”.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t hear from Eric for a week after that. I decided it was for the best; and whenever I checked in with Bill, he didn’t mention him either – making me think I was in the clear from the Viking-vampire. I was unsure how to feel about that fact.  
Bill didn’t have a lot of jobs for me, but he still paid me the agreed amount; and thanked me every time I saw him, as if I was saving his life, whenever I went to a store for him, or put him in contact with someone he couldn’t usually reach during nighttime.

One night, after I’d done a day shift at Merlotte’s, and was fixing myself a microwaved meal for dinner; he knocked on my door.  
“Come on in, Bill”, I said. He looked surprised.  
“That’s… very kind of you”, he said. “Remember, you can rescind your invitation at any point”.  
I nodded, smilingly.  
“You mind if I eat? It was Terry’s clam chowder down at Merlotte’s today, and I hate that stuff”.  
“Go right ahead”, Bill said.

I gestured at him to sit on the couch, and took the mac’n’cheese from the microwave; sitting down in the recliner opposite him.  
“So, what’s up? That painter not work out?”, I asked.  
Bill looked slightly uncomfortable.  
“No, the painter is doing a fine job”, he said. “That is not why I am here”.  
“Then why?”, I asked, mouth full.  
“Eric has summoned us… you”, he said.  
I almost choked on my food.  
“He what?”, I said, and wiped my mouth. “He can’t _summon_ us. Who does he think he is?”.

Bill sat up straight, and took a deep breath – a strange thing for a vampire to do, but I supposed he was practicing his human interactions.  
“Eric is the sheriff of Area 5”, Bill said.  
“You guys have sheriffs?”, I asked. He nodded.  
“As it is, I must come when he summons me”, he said. “You _are_ right in one thing. He cannot summon _you_ …”.  
“But…?”, I said, raising a brow at him.  
“Eric wants to see you, not me. He is only making this summon through me, out of courtesy”, Bill said. “He thinks you are _mine_ ”.  
“But I’m no one’s”, I said.  
Bill smiled warmly at me.  
“You are a rare creature, Liv”.

I shoved another spoonful of food into my mouth.  
“Why does he want to see me?”, I said.  
“He wouldn’t say anything other, than that he had a proposition for you”, Bill replied.  
I scoffed, and put my plate down on the table; rolling my eyes.  
“He’s already made me a proposition… A few actually”.  
Bill chuckled a little at that.  
“Yes, well; as he _does_ think you’re mine, I don’t believe that is the kind of proposition he has in mind”.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“You think he has an actual _job_ for me”, I said.

Bill nodded.  
“You mentioned that you were in need of money, and Eric… He has money”, he said. “But he is also an ancient and very dangerous vampire, who has a strange infatuation with you”.  
“If you’re so worried about me taking whatever job this is, why are you even mentioning it?”, I asked.  
Anger ghosted his face.  
“I… have to. He’s my sheriff”, he said. “And he said that you should have the _choice_ to say yes or no yourself. He was quite clear in this; wanted me to tell you that specifically. He also said we were to take _my_ car, as he doesn’t think yours is safe…”.

I sat back, and thought for a moment. In his own very strange way, Eric was actually trying to be polite, and respect my choices. But he was also insulting my car.  
“When does he want to see us?”, I asked.  
“Tonight, if possible”, Bill said.  
“He said _if possible_?”, I said, raising a brow at him.  
“No”, Bill said. “He said it had to be tonight. I was trying to be…”.  
“Never mind”, I sighed. “Just, let me go change. I can’t wear my waitressing uniform to Fangtasia. I’m guessing that’s where we’re going”.  
Bill nodded, and I went into my bedroom; to change clothes.

\---

An hour later, we pulled up at the vampire bar. I was wearing my favorite jeans – favorite, because they made my ass look good – and a red top. At the last moment, I’d put on a cardigan as well; to cover up some. There wasn’t any reason to let Eric think I was there for anything other than a job interview.

Bill led me past the line, and straight into the bar; where – just as it had been the last time I was there – the music was loud, and debauchery was rampant.  
Eric was seated on the platform at the end of the room – wearing a black leather jacket, tank top and dark jeans, that fit his frame perfectly – and looking bored out of his mind. I drew in a short breath, and suddenly, he looked up; his eyes focused on me. They were hard, but not cold.  
He gestured with his hand for me and Bill to step forward.

When we reached the podium, Bill and Eric nodded their heads at each other.  
“Eric”, Bill said, an edge to his voice.  
“Bill… Miss Sunday”, Eric said. “Have a seat”.  
The only two chairs except for Eric’s, were on either side of him.  
“Feel like I have an audience with a king, or something”, I muttered.  
“Don’t let the queen hear that”, Pam said; stepping out of the crowd.  
I looked at Bill.  
“There are _queens_ , now?”, I said exasperatedly.

Bill sat down on one of the free chairs, I took the other.  
“I appreciate you taking the time to take this meeting”, Eric said. I was about to reply, when he turned his head to Bill. “If it is alright with you, I would like to speak to your human about a job I might have for her”.  
Bill stifled a smile, and nodded.  
“You… may”.  
“I am _not_ …”, I began.  
“Thank you, Bill”, Eric said, and turned his face forwards again, still not looking at me. “Miss Sunday, I’m sure Bill has told you I have a proposition for you”.

I sat without saying anything for a long moment. Eric turned his face less than an inch towards me.  
“Liv… Did you hear me?”, he said.  
“Oh, you’re talking to _me_ now?”, I said. “I thought I was just here as a decoration”.  
Erics lip twitched for a second; while Bill shifted in his seat, seemingly worried about my safety.  
“You should think before you speak”, Bill said.  
“He’s right”, Eric said.  
“Fuck off”, I snarled.

Eric looked forwards again, a smile ghosting his face.  
“I’m in need of a secretary for a series of meetings”, he said. “Bill tells me you’re doing an excellent job for him, so this should be what you humans call _a walk in the park_ for you”.  
“So, you want me taking notes and stuff?”, I asked.  
“And… stuff”, Eric said. His eyes scanned the room. “Actually, we should probably move this conversation to the office”.  
I followed Eric and Pam through a doorway next to the bar. Bill walked behind me. It was as if they were flanking me, not letting anyone reach me.

Erics office was less dark than I’d imagined. It had a leather loveseat, and a few shelves filled with Fangtasia merchandise.  
He gestured at me to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. Pam closed the door, and stood in front of it, blocking anyone from entering – and, I supposed, me from exiting. Bill sat down in the couch, his eyes moving between Eric and me, as if he was worried the tall vampire would suddenly pounce on me.

“Ok, you’ve shown me the tunnels of Vampire-Disneyland”, I said. “Now, what?”.  
Eric leaned against the desk, crossing one leg in front of the other. He was towering over me as I sat there; making me feel like the tiniest thing in the world.  
“Now we talk terms”, Eric said.  
“Terms? I haven’t even agreed yet”, I retorted.  
“Bill has agreed _for_ you…”.  
I shook my head, and chuckled.  
“Bill doesn’t make deals for me. I’m my own woman”. Bill shifted slightly in his seat.  
“You are _his_ ”, Eric said. “Though, I still don’t know how he convinced Sookie to let him take a second human. She seems very… monogamous”. He snarled the word; and I could almost hear Pam’s eyes rolling in her head.  
Bill cleared his throat.  
“Eric, you seem to have misunderstood the arrangement I have with Liv”, he said. “She is my _assistant_ , and my friend. Not my human”.

Erics lips parted, and he suddenly stood up straight; frozen in place.  
“You’re free?”, he asked quietly. I swallowed hard, when Eric reached out a hand, to move the collar of my cardigan, checking to see for fang-marks – finding none. “Leave us”, he said.  
“I am not going anywhere without Liv”, Bill said. “She is under my protection…”.  
“She’s perfectly safe with me”, Eric said, removing his hand from my neck.  
“For fucks sake, Eric”, Pam said.  
“ _Jag säger det inte igen!_ ”, Eric growled.  
I looked tentatively at Bill.  
”I’ll be fine”, I said. He clenched his jaw, and gave Eric a hard look.  
“I will be close by”, he said; and he and Pam left the room quietly.

After the door closed, I stood up, and walked around the room, needing to create some distance between me and Eric. I felt his eyes following me, as I went about; picking up and setting down items.  
“Stop fidgeting; it’s irritating”, he said.  
“Stop standing so still; it’s creepy”, I retorted. Eric chuckled slightly, not relaxing his stance.  
“Is that why your heartrate just went up? Because I’m… creepy?”, he asked. “Or is it because we’re alone together, and you’re hoping to…”.  
“Let me stop you right there”, I said. “I’m here because Bill told me you had a job offer, and I need the money”.

“Bill…”, Eric muttered. “Why did you tell me you were his?”.  
I shrugged.  
“I didn’t tell you anything like that…”, I said.  
“Then… be _mine_ ”, he commanded. “Yield to me!”.  
I sighed exasperatedly.  
“Is it so hard to believe I’m just not interested in you?”.  
“Yes”. His response came swiftly; almost too swiftly – like he was actually a little insecure. Unable to keep up my pretense, because fuck yes, I was interested; I decided to get the conversation back on track.

“So, the job? I just go with you to a meeting?”, I asked.  
Eric blinked, clearly trying to pull himself out of a thought.  
“No. I need a human companion with me for a series of meetings”, he said.  
“What are the meetings about?”, I asked.  
“It’s a sheriffs conference”, he said. “We will be discussing matters of importance to the vampire society in America”.  
“Well, what do you need _me_ for?”, I said; pulling a pack of cigarettes from my purse. “Mind if I smoke?”.  
“Yes”, Eric said. “It’s a filthy habit, and it makes the blood taste bitter”.  
Had he not added that last part, I would have put my cigarettes away.  
“Good thing you’re not gonna be drinking mine then”, I said, and lit one; taking a deep drag.  
Eric waved the smoke away from his face. I knew he didn’t have to breathe if he didn’t want to, so I simply rolled my eyes.

“It’s customary to bring a human companion to the conference; for taking notes, handling daytime tasks, and the occasional snack…”, Eric said.  
“That last part is off the table”, I said, blowing out another lungful of smoke.  
“That’s… negotiable, of course”, Eric said.  
“It’s really not”, I smiled sarcastically. “Why don’t you just get Ginger to come with you?”.  
“Because Ginger can hardly write her own name… And she can be glamoured”, he replied.  
“Sookie, then?”, I said. “She told me she can’t be glamoured either”.

I put out my cigarette in an open bottle, and turned to face Eric. He’d moved up behind me, and was now inches away from me. He moved a lock of hair out of my face.  
“Sookie is not… you”, he said. My breath hitched, and I couldn’t help myself. I put my hand on his chest, and felt my knees about to buckle. “You have warm hands”, Eric said, and placed his own hand on top of mine. It was large, and completely covered my own.

I shook my head, and pushed him away.  
“W-why do you even need someone like that?”, I croaked.  
“Information. We switch secretaries for some meetings, to make sure information is fairly distributed among all of us… But sometimes, one of us will glamour one of the humans; to avoid something getting shared with their masters”.  
“So much for fairly disturbed information. You guys seem kind of shady; you know that, right?” Eric smiled slyly.

After thinking for another moment, I realized something, and my jaw dropped.  
“Woah… You’re telling me I’ll be alone in a room with strange vampires? That might want to feed on me?”.  
“They won’t, unless I am there to give my permission… You’ll be under my protection”, Eric said.  
“If they’d try to glamour me to make me forget a conversation, how do I know they won’t feed on me, and try to glamour me to forget that?”, I asked.  
He put a hand on my shoulder, and hunched slightly to look deep into my eyes.  
“I will _not_ let that happen”, he said. “You can trust me”.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath – immediately regretting it, as I drew in a delicious nose-full of Eric.  
“How much?”, I asked. He stepped back.  
“10.000 for four nights”, he said.  
 _10-fucking-thousand dollars!_ , I thought to myself. That would put a nice dent in my debt – and maybe I could even use some of it on down-payment of a newer car.  
“That sounds… fair”, I rasped. “When?”.  
“We leave in three days”, Eric said, moving back towards his desk; making me able to breathe properly again.  
“Three days? Eric, I have a job already – _two,_ in fact. I can’t just up and leave”, I said.  
“Make it work, or miss out on the money”, he said. “It’s up to you”.  
“I’ll have to talk to Bill…”, I began.  
“I’ll handle Bill. You just take care of your shifter-boss”, Eric said.  
“My what?”.  
Eric smiled slightly.  
“You didn’t know…”, he said. “Sam Merlotte. Ask _him_ what that is”.

I thought fast, knowing I had to make a decision.  
“Ok… Ok, I’ll do it”.  
“Good”, Eric said, grabbing something from a drawer. “This card is set up for you to use; to buy whatever you need in preparation. You’ll need suitable luggage, and new clothes. That ABBA t-shirt won’t cut it where we’re going”.  
He came over to me again, handing me a credit card and a new smart-phone.  
“I’ll e-mail you whatever else info you’ll need. Keep it charged and with you at all times, in case I need to get in touch with you”.  
“Sir, yes, sir”, I grunted.  
A grin spread across Erics face.  
“I like the sound of that”, he said; and stood very close to me, as I put the items in my purse.

I cleared my throat.  
“Anything else?”, I asked.  
“One thing…”, Eric said. “To be able to keep you safe, I need to make a connection to you. A blood-connection”.  
“What does that mean?”, I asked hesitantly.  
“When a human has a vampire’s blood, the vampire is able to sense the human’s emotions”, he explained.  
“You want me to… drink from you”, I gulped.  
“Is that a problem?”, Eric asked, looking amused.  
“I don’t want you messing around in my head!”, I said.  
“You’re worried about me knowing how you feel; but you’re fine with drinking my blood?”, he chuckled.  
“I’m not exactly happy about that either…”, I said.  
“No? People pay good money for V on the streets…”. Eric cocked a brow at me, almost challengingly.  
“I don’t”, I assured him. “I know the stories about the drainers; taking advantage of weaker vampires. It’s wrong”.  
“If it makes you happier, I’ll be glad to take some of your blood as well; even if you did just smoke… Fair trade”, Eric said; his fangs popping out.  
I backed against the door, almost stumbling.  
“Nope… No, that’s ok”, I said.  
Eric smirked at me.  
“Taking my blood, is part of the deal; and for you, this is a win-win situation. You get 10.000 dollars, a new wardrobe; _and_ you get to enjoy the advantages of my 1000-year-old, very powerful blood”.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Ok… I’ll do it”.

Eric walked slowly towards me, as if trying to avoid scaring me. When he was less than a foot from me, he bit into his wrist, and held the bleeding wound to my mouth. I looked at the blood trickling from there.  
“Before the wound closes”, Eric said; reaching for me to step forward.  
I took a hold of his arm, and looked up into his eyes, as I put my lips to the two small holes.

You would think drinking Eric’s blood would be metallic – bitter, even – but it wasn’t. It was sweet, but not sickly so; and if I was to describe it, the closest word I could think of was _full_. The last time I’d had vampire blood, the situation had been quite different; and I hadn’t been very focused on the taste.  
I closed my eyes, and suckled; feeling not cold, but warmth spreading through my body. My heart beat fiercely, and my core throbbed. With my free hand, I held on to Erics shirt; letting out a choked moan against his wrist. I heard him take a ragged breath, and he put his hand on my cheek.  
“That’s enough, sunshine”, he said. I pulled back, and looked up at him. He wiped a stray droplet from my chin. “How do you feel?”. His voice was almost hopeful.  
“I… don’t know”, I said. “Ok, I guess”.  
Eric smiled as if I was the most endearing creature he’d ever seen. He stroked my temple, and for a second, I was convinced he was about to kiss me – and I wasn’t sure I wanted to stop him.

There was a pounding on the door.  
“Eric! Your meeting is over. It’s already taken too long”, Bill barked from the other side.  
“My vampire-daddy is here”, I said, stifling a smile.  
“Too bad”, Eric said. “I was hoping _I’d_ be your vampire-daddy”.  
I laughed nervously.

I moved away from the door, and let Eric open it. In some strange way, I felt like I needed to correct my clothes, and was tugging at my top, as Bill and Pam entered the office again.  
“Bill… Liv will be going with me to Dallas in three days”, Eric said. “She’ll be gone for four nights. If you need anything taken care of in the meanwhile, feel free to use my day-person. He’s at your disposal”.  
Bill looked at me with wide eyes.  
“For the conference?”, he said. “Are you sure you want this, Liv? It might get dangerous”.  
“Do people usually die at these things?”, I asked.  
“We haven’t had a human death at a conference since the 70’s”, Eric said.  
“And that was only because the woman was out of her mind on acid; and practically begged to be eaten”, Pam added. “I saw neon colors for a week after that night”. Eric stifled a smile.

“We will see you in Dallas”, Eric said. “We’ll be travelling during the day, so you’ll be responsible for our transportation. I’m guessing that won’t be a problem”.  
“No, I’ll make sure you get there safe”, I said.  
“Us, and our luggage”, Pam said. “Do _not_ let anyone mess with my clothes”.  
“Your Gucci is safe with me”, I said. “See you in Dallas”.

As Bill and I turned to leave, Eric grabbed my hand. I looked down, and saw that his teeth marks were already healed.  
“I’m looking forward to it…”, he said. “And do me a favor. No smoking for the duration of the job”. He winked at me  
“That’s doable…”, I said.  
“Very doable…”, Eric smirked.  
I tugged my hand away from his, and left the room.

\---

Sam wasn’t happy that I was leaving town, when I told him at the end of my shift the next day.  
“You told me, that you wouldn’t just up and leave on purpose”, he said. “This is… You’re worrying me, cher’”.  
“It’s just some well needed vacation”, I said. I hadn’t told him where I was going; or why.  
“Kind of last minute”, Sam muttered.  
I sighed deeply, and finished folding the last napkin around the silverware in front of me.  
“Look, Sam… Ever since I got here, I’ve taken every shift and double shift you’ve asked me to”, I said. “I never asked for a day off, come in late, or left early… I’m asking you for _a week_ ; and I already got Sookie and Arlene to cover for me… Please”.

Sam clenched his jaw.  
“I can’t pay you for the days you’re not here, Liv’”, he said.  
“Not expecting you to”, I said. “Just… I’d like to know I have a job when I come back”.  
Sam tilted his head, and smiled.  
“Of course you do!”, he said. “Just… Call us, and let us know you’re alright, ok?”.  
“I’ll be perfectly fine”, I smiled.  
“After what you said, about that acquaintance of yours…”, Sam muttered.  
“Don’t worry about me… In fact, after I go home today, and for a week forward… Just forget I exist”, I said with a smile.  
“Now, that’s impossible”, Sam laughed. “Will you be back before next Thursday at least?”.  
“Why?”, I asked. He cleared his throat.  
“No reason…”.

I finished up, and drove home; already dreaming of my future second hand car, and the clothes I’d already bought for the trip. Eric had said I needed to be dressed suitably, and had even mailed me to let me know that I was free to buy lingerie on his card. I decided against that last part. I did _not_ need him to know what I spent on underwear, or what I bought.

Eric was waiting on my porch, as I got out of my car. I grabbed the mail from the box, by the sidewalk.  
“I thought you told me we’d see each other in Dallas”, I said, as I made my way up the steps. “Why didn’t you just call?”.  
Eric looked coldly at me.  
“Why can’t I feel you?”, he demanded.  
I shook my head in confusion.  
“You… what?”, I said.  
“I can’t sense your emotions”, he growled, grabbing my shoulders, and placing himself in front of me. “What are you feeling?”.  
“Annoyance”, I said, pushing his arms off me.  
I unlocked my door, and stepped inside, creating a barrier between us.  
“You had my blood… Have you had any dreams about me?”, Eric asked.  
“No…”, I said.  
“Any visions or reactions at all?”.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“What _is_ this? No, Dr. Northman. The prescribed drug did not have any weird side effects”.

I began looking through my mail. Behind an electrical bill, I found another envelope without sender. I swallowed hard.  
“If there’s nothing else…”, I said quietly.  
“What’s wrong?”, Eric said.  
“I thought you couldn’t feel my emotions”. My voice was shaking.  
“Your face”, he said. “Why are you afraid?”. I didn’t know what to say. Eric met my eyes, and held my gaze. “Tell me. I swore I’d keep you safe”.  
“We’re not in Dallas, yet”, I said. “Your responsibilities don’t start until then”.  
“My responsibilities to you started the moment I asked you to be mine”.  
“But I’m _not_ yours”.  
Eric clenched his jaw, and took a step back.  
“Still… I have need for you in Dallas”, he said. “Anything that makes you this terrified, could mean you’re in danger. And I need you safe… Is this about that… guy in San Diego?”. It was clear Eric wasn’t used to using words like _guy_ about someone.

I opened the envelope, and pulled out another picture of myself. On this one, I had my head on a man’s shoulder – Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas had been holding out the camera, to take the picture of the both of us, and the blissful expression on my face might come off as happy; but I knew better. I had been out of my mind on some kind of drug.  
Eric looked at the picture as I held it.  
“Not mine. Not Bills… His?”, he said.  
I scrunched up the picture, and threw it at the vampires head.  
“Stop asking who’s I am!”, I growled. “I’m my own. No one else’s!”.  
“Why?”, he asked.  
“I told you why…”. I nodded towards the crumbled-up paper on the porch. “That’s why. Because I don’t want someone to think they have the right to follow me around, and control me. Be they human, or vampire or… whatever!”.

Eric seemed unsure what to say; stumped, for the first time since I’d met him. I reminded myself I hadn’t known him very long – that I shouldn’t even be as open with him as I already was.  
“I’m… sorry”, I said.  
“Don’t be”, Eric said. “You’re having a perfectly human reaction. Which is good, as we need to convince everyone of that, when we go to the conference”.  
“Convince everyone?”, I said. “I _am_ human”.  
“You’re not having normal reactions to my blood. You can’t be glamoured”, Eric said. “You are… something else”.

He seemed about to leave, apparently accepting that he wouldn’t be getting the answers he wanted tonight. I on the other hand, was not. I couldn’t spend four days with the man, if he was constantly questioning my humanity.  
“Have some of my blood”, I said; making Eric stop in his tracks. He looked hard into my eyes, and was suddenly standing inches from me, the only thing keeping us apart being the invisible barrier keeping Eric out of my home.  
“Why?”, he asked, almost inaudibly.  
“You’d be able to taste it… That I’m human”, I said. “Wouldn’t you?”. He nodded. “Please come in”.

Eric drew in a short breath, and took a step forward; keeping his eyes on mine. As he walked forwards, I stepped backwards, almost stumbling. Eric caught me by the waist, and my breath hitched.  
“How much would you need to… drink?”, I croaked.  
“Not much”, he answered softly. “But the more, the better”.  
“O-ok”, I said. “So, do I give you my wrist, or…?”.  
“I prefer the femoral arteries…”, Eric smiled. I frowned at him. “But your wrist, or your neck will be fine. Your _choice_ ”.

“Which will hurt less?”, I asked.  
Eric smiled slightly.  
“You’ve never been bitten before”, he said.  
“Not… bitten, no”, I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
“But someone has tasted you? How?”.  
I swallowed hard, and shook my head.  
“Long story”, I muttered. “Just tell me which will be less painful”.  
Erics eyes diverted to the exposed skin at the crook of my neck.  
“I know how to keep my bite as painless as possible”, he said. “Some of the humans I drink from even enjoy it. They tend to prefer the neck”.  
“Alright”, I said in a whisper. “Neck, then”.

I took a deep breath, and tilted my head slightly. Erics gaze softened; and to my surprise, he took my hand, leading me to sit down on my couch – taking a seat next to me himself.  
“Put your legs over mine”, he said; pulling at my knees, so my legs were splayed over his. He put an arm behind my back, and pulled me closer. “This way it’s more comfortable. Unless you prefer lying down…”.  
“This is fine”, I squeaked.  
“Turn towards me. Relax”, Eric said. I did as I was told, and blew out a deep breath. He ran his fingertips down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
I let my head rest against the vampire’s shoulder, and closed my eyes. I felt Erics cool breath against my neck, and he held a hand on the back of my head; tangling his fingers into my hair.  
“ _Gör det. Sluta vara svag…_ ”. Eric was muttering to himself.  
”What’s wrong?”, I whispered.  
”Nothing”, he replied shortly, and pulled me impossibly closer. “Don’t move”.  
“Ok…”.

Eric pulled at the collar of my Merlotte’s t-shirt, and moved his lips closer to my neck. After a long moment, he let out a guttural groan, and I found myself alone on the couch; while Eric was standing at the other end of the room.  
“Did I do something wrong?”, I asked; suddenly feeling tears betray me – and I didn’t even know why.  
“Please don’t do that”, Eric said, looking almost afraid of the situation. I quickly wiped my eyes.  
“I’m sorry”.  
“And don’t apologize…”, he said. “I will see you in Dallas”. He was gone.

I locked all windows and doors, before going to bed – both happy, that soon I’d be far away from where Thomas could find me; and troubled by what had occurred between me and Eric.

\---

My flight to Dallas was late in the afternoon. Eric and Pam’s travel coffins were already unloading when I got off the plane; and the sky was orange, letting me know sundown wasn’t far off. I made sure all luggage was accounted for; not wanting to risk the wrath of Eric’s underling.  
All I wanted to do was have a smoke to calm my nerves, but I’d promised not to for the duration of the job.

Once the final bag was in the trunk of the large sedan taking us to the vampire hotel, it was fully dark outside the hangar, and the lids of both coffins sprang open. Eric was already on his phone as he rose.  
“Yes, Isabel; I will see you there… That is not up for discussion… Is he coming…? Good”. He hung up his phone as he passed me; not looking at me.  
“Everything is accounted for”, I said quietly.  
“Of course it is”, he said, and entered the limo. Pam gave me a look out the corner of her eyes, and smirked – not meanly so, more as if she was amused.

I got in with the two vampires, and sat on the sideways seat. I’d never been in a limo before, and found it difficult to make myself comfortable, feeling very out of my element.  
Eric sat back in his seat, spreading his arms on the top of the backrest. Pam was filing her nails next to him. They looked like the perfect power-couple, had it not been for the fact that they were not lovers; more like brother and sister – or father and daughter.  
Theirs was an undefinable relationship; but it was clear who was the master, and who was the underling – though Eric seemed to have a great deal of respect, and maybe even love for Pam. I didn’t feel right asking, but I guessed he was her maker.

“Here’s the deal”, Eric said, finally looking at me. His tone was matter-of-factly, and hard. “Unless Pam or I tell you or gesture you to do otherwise, you stay behind us at all times. Most of the vampires at the conference are old, and have conservative views on how humans should behave in our presence. Remember that you are our inferior”. I didn’t respond. “Do you understand?”.  
“I can talk now?”, I sneered.  
Pam stifled a smile; whereas Eric almost snarled.  
“If you value your life, you’ll keep that smart mouth shut!”, he said. “Speak when you are spoken to, and never unless I – or Pam – tell you that it is alright”.  
“Ok”, I replied.

“The hotel will be full, so we booked rooms months ago”, Pam said, putting her file into her purse. “Eric and I will be in a suite. Your room is down the hall”.  
I hadn’t even thought about where I would be staying.  
“You’re on call from sunset until dawn”, Eric said. “Days are yours to do with as you want, unless we have errands for you… Speaking of which. Pam…”.  
Pam handed me a note.  
“What’s this?”, I asked.  
“The address off a photographer I’ve been in contact with”, Eric said. “He’s prepared a piece for me, that needs to be picked up tomorrow, before sunset”.  
“I’ll handle it”, I said.  
“Use the hotel car-service. I don’t want you calling a taxi, or taking a… _bus_ ”. He sounded like the word was putrid in and of itself. “It would be embarrassing if anyone found out”.  
“Appearance is everything”, Pam said.  
“Pam is right. You’re representing me in everything you do, these upcoming days”, Eric said. “Don’t let me down”.  
Apparently, Eric was done flirting, and in full business mode; and I decided I was better off for it.

At the hotel, a pair of bellboys brought in our luggage for us. Pam checked us in, while Eric went through messages on his phone. I stayed quiet, and focused on observing the people around me.  
I had never seen so many vampires in one room at once; not even in Fangtasia. Other humans were standing as I was, behind their vampire bosses; and a few of them had fang marks on their exposed skin. Everyone was looking very solemn, though there was an undertone of excitement.

I’d tried to dress for the occasion; in a dark blue button up dress, a cardigan, and flats. I played nervously with the button of my purse.  
“Stop fidgeting!”, Eric said, and looked down at my chest. “And don’t wear that cardigan again… You don’t look enough like dinner”.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Permission to speak?”, I muttered.  
“Granted”, he replied; a slight smile on his lips, as he put his phone back into his pocket.  
“You’re a dick, and I’ll wear whatever clothes I want to”, I said.  
His smile broadened.  
“I bought those clothes”, he said. “And when I checked the receipts, I didn’t see any lingerie on them… Going commando, sunshine?”.  
I gulped, having clearly lost this battle. Eric was back at it.

Pam returned with three keycards.  
“What did I miss?”, she asked.  
“Miss Sunday isn’t wearing any underwear”, Eric replied, and walked towards the elevators. Pam inclined her head, to look at my bottom.  
“I am too!”, I croaked, and followed the two of them into the small cabin.

My hotel room was larger than my living room at home, and there was a large tub in the bathroom; which I couldn’t wait to try out.  
Eric and Pam had gone to their suite to do whatever it was vampires did when they were alone; so I yelped in surprise when I found the Viking reclining on the large bed, as I reentered the room from having daydreamed about bubble-baths.  
“Don’t you need to be invited in?”, I asked.  
“This room is in my name, so no”, he said. “The conference doesn’t start officially until tomorrow night, but our first meeting is in 30 minutes”.  
“Alright, I’ll get my things”, I said.  
“No”, Eric said, sitting up. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Sit with me”.  
“I thought this was a business trip”, I said, trying – and failing – for confident.  
“Stop being difficult”, Eric said. “We need to have a conversation”.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; keeping my feet on the floor. Eric turned his body, to sit next to me.  
“How is your acting?”, he asked.  
“I did Wicked in high school”, I shrugged.  
A smile ghosted Erics face.  
“Vampires will try to glamour you, maybe even tonight”, he said. “You need to be able to convince them that they’ve succeeded”.  
“I’ll handle it”, I said.

Eric put a large hand on my cheek, and turned my face towards his.  
“There is too much life in your eyes”, he said. “A glamoured human does not look like you. Look into my eyes”. I focused on his light-blue orbs, and felt a rush of blood straight to my core. “That’s even worse”, Eric said.  
I took a deep breath, and thought about anything but Eric; which was hard, as his hand was still on my cheek, and he was looking at me intently. I thought about the bath I was going to take later on; which turned in to thinking about Eric in the bathtub – bubbles strategically placed to cover his naked body. Then, I thought about my favorite flavors of ice-cream; which turned in to Eric feeding me the ice-cream – once again, naked.

“Think about nothing”, Eric said.  
“That’s impossible”, I sneered.  
“Nothing _ness_ ”, he reiterated. “Think about the coldest darkest thing you can imagine, but don’t let it scare you. A glamoured human is not afraid, unless the vampire wants them to be”. I let my mind disappear into a cold, dark cave; saw only mist. “Good”, Eric whispered.  
He stroked my temple, and I parted my lips; needing to remind myself to breathe. Leaning in close, Eric was soon brushing his nose against mine.  
“Eric…”, I said.  
“Say yes. Be mine”, he breathed.  
I sighed, and pulled back.  
“No…”. Eric put his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes, as if in pain.  
“Liv…”. His voice was almost pleading.  
“I can’t… Eric, I can’t”.

Eric stood up abruptly. I almost fell forwards from the lack of contact.  
“We will have to pretend in front of everyone else”, he said; his tone brusque. “As I cannot _feel_ you, we will have to use vampire law to keep you alive”.  
“I can… pretend”, I said. “As long as you know…”.  
“You’ve made yourself clear, sunshine”, he said. “Get your things, we have a meeting to attend. And put on some underwear”.  
“I’m wearing underwear!”.

\---

We went to a suite down the hall. Pam was flipping through a magazine in a recliner, and gave Eric a look when we entered.  
“ _Jag kunde ha hämtat henne_ ”, she muttered.  
“You seemed busy”, Eric replied to whatever it was she’d said. A half-naked red-haired woman walked out from one of the doors; looking pale and blissful.  
“She’s good for another sip”, Pam said. The woman stopped in front of Eric and smiled seductively at him. He waved her away with a flick of his fingers.  
“I’m good”, he said; and the woman left the room with a disappointed look on her face – closing the door behind her.  
Pam scanned my body.  
“She seems whole”, she said. “Unless…”. Her eyes travelled down to the apex of my thighs; still covered by the dress.  
“Behave”, Eric said. “We have company coming”.

He walked over to Pam, took the magazine, and quickly discarded it in a cabinet over the bar. Pam got up to stand, and brushed non-existing lint off her pink pantsuit.  
Eric seemed tense. His jaw was clenched, and his posture was straighter than usual.  
“Clean this place up!”, he grunted, and fluffed a throw-pillow from the chair Pam had been seated in.  
“Who’s coming?”, I asked.  
“Someone you will show every reverence!”, Eric said.  
“Yes, sir”, I muttered, annoyance seeping through in my words. His lips twitched slightly, and he went to stand in front of me.  
“You’re about to meet a vampire more powerful than you can imagine”, he said. “He is older than me; much older – and he is the host of this convention. The sheriff of Area 9”.  
“Alright… So, what do I do?”, I asked.  
“You keep quiet. For your own sake”, he responded; and looked me over. He pulled my cardigan down my shoulders, and off me, before I could protest. “There. Dinner”.

There was a knock on the door, and Eric quickly led me to stand by the window at the far wall from the entrance. Pam went to open for the guests, and a tall vampire, wearing a cowboy hat came into the room. I stifled a smile; finding him ridiculous to look at.  
 _This is the ancient vampire I’m supposed to show reverence?_ , I thought to myself.

The vampire spoke with a Texas-twang, sounding unbelievably bored.  
“All hail Godric. Sheriff of Area 9, leader of…”.  
“That’s enough Stan. Everyone knows who I am”, a soft, young-sounding voice said from behind him.  
Cowboy-Stan stepped aside, revealing a young-looking vampire; with dark hair and intense, ageless eyes. I _knew_ him; and a flashback of both pain, fear and relief filled my whole being.  
A darkhaired female vampire came in behind him. She was luxuriously dressed, sort of the Latina version of Pam; though less pink.

Eric went down on one knee in front of the vampire with the intense gaze; almost crumbling in his presence.  
“Godric…”, he breathed almost inaudibly.  
“ _Min son_ ”, Godric replied with a slight smile. Eric got back up to stand; and though he towered at least a foot over the other sheriff, he seemed much smaller in stature due to his veneration of him.  
Godric walked further into the room, and looked towards Pam.  
“Pamela…”, he said.  
“Grand-sire…”, she replied, and nodded her head. It was clear to me now, that Godric was Erics maker.

As Godric came into the middle of the room – Eric staying close behind him – he looked around, and locked eyes with me. I felt my cheeks redden, and looked down at the floor.  
“This meeting was supposed to be unofficial”, Stan snarled. “Why is there a human here?”.  
“Maybe she’s dinner”, the darkhaired female said.  
“Isabel!”, Godric said. “If you are hungry, I am sure sheriff Northman can offer you a bottle of TruBlood”.  
“She smells good…”, Stan muttered, and I felt a pang of fear go through my body.  
“Miss Sunday is _mine_ ”, Eric said. Godrics eyes travelled between me and Eric, and he raised a brow slightly.

The vampires all sat down, and I stayed in my place by the window; not knowing what I was supposed to do other than stand still, and try not to get eaten.  
A conversation commenced between all four, in what seemed to be at least 3 different languages. The only one I understood was Stan, who didn’t say much – save, “Fuck that”, and “We need to act now!” – and he kept looking at me, like he hadn’t fed in weeks. It was terrifying; and for all the safety Eric had promised me, I was feeling none at the moment.  
Then there was Godric; a vampire I had many questions for. Like for instance, why I had a crazy stalker back on my trail, when he was supposed to have forgotten all about me.

After about 15 minutes of trying to keep from shaking, Godric looked up at me.  
“Eric, ask your human to sit with us. She looks tired”.  
“I’m fine”, I said quietly. Eric looked out the corner of his eyes at me.  
“Sit down, Liv”, he said.  
The only seat left was on the couch, between Eric and Godric; so, I sat down there – finally feeling a sense of security that I wouldn’t be eaten just yet.

“Let us continue in English”, Godric said.  
“Godric, we should…”, Isabel began.  
“I will glamour Miss Sunday if needed”, Eric said. A smile ghosted Godrics face.  
“No, _I_ will”, Stan said. Eric tensed up, and bared his fangs.  
“Can we finish our meeting in a civil manner?”, Godric said, an edge to his voice. “ _Eric…_ ”.  
The Viking pulled his fangs back, and relaxed his body slightly.

“How long have you been with Eric, miss Sunday?”, Godric asked.  
“We have known each other for…”, Eric began.  
“I was asking Liv”, Godric said. He pronounced my name as Eric had, the first time we met. _Leev._  
I couldn’t help but smile slightly, but returned to a more solemn expression, when Pam raised a brow at me.  
“Not long”, I said quietly.  
“And he protects you well?”, Godric said.  
“Hasn’t had a reason too… yet”, I said.  
“Give it time… You strike me as someone with a low sense of self-preservation”, he replied. It was Eric’s turn to smile.  
“Well, I _do_ have a past with dangerous men”, I said.  
For the first time since he entered the room, Godric met my eyes again. He looked confused.  
“And you’ve been hurt since?”, he asked.  
“Not…”, I began.  
“Godric, with all due respect; we _do_ have more important things to discuss, than this…”, Stan interrupted me.  
“I think enough has been said on the topic for one night”, Godric said. “And I want to have a conversation with this human”.

Godric reached for my hand, and turned it; apparently checking for fang-marks. His grasp was gentle, and his hand looked very different around my wrist, than it had around the neck of Thomas, the year before. My breath hitched lightly, and Godric immediately let go of me.  
“You’ve fed from Eric?”, he asked.  
“I… Yes”, I said.  
“Stan, Isabel; leave us”.  
The two vampires left the room quicker than I could turn my head.

“ _Godric, jag…_ ”, Eric began.  
“ _Blodet är heligt_ ”, Godric said.  
 _“Jag ville skydda henne!_ ”. Eric seemed to shrink in his seat.  
“ _Du vet du inta kan ljuga för mig_ ”.  
“ _Det ville jag aldrig gjöra…_ ”.  
“Then maybe you are lying to yourself”. Godrics voice was even, but hard. “You have not fed from her”.  
“Not yet”, Eric said; making me swallow hard.  
Godric inclined his head towards me.  
“Liv, you have nothing to fear from the Dallas vampires. But you will have to keep up your ruse of being Erics… And you will have to do a better job of pretending”.

Godric stood up, and the rest of us followed.  
“I will see you at the opening ceremony tomorrow”, he said.  
“I’ve had a host-gift prepared, that I am sure will be… suitable to your tastes”, Eric said.  
“Two sticks and a bowl of mud?”, Godric asked, an overbearing smile on his face.  
“Like the good old days”, Eric said. Something unspoken, that seemed to amuse the both of them, passed between the vampires; and Godric left the room.

Pam went to get her magazine out of the cabinet, seemingly ready to get back to browsing through the latest fashions from Paris.  
“I think I need a drink”, I muttered.  
“Go change. We’re invited to a private party at the hotel bar”, Eric said.  
That date I had with the bathtub in my room, seemed further and further away.  
“I am _not_ going to that thing”, Pam said.  
“I know you’re not. I remember what happened last time”, Eric retorted.  
“That wasn’t my fault”, Pam said. “And his fangs grew back eventually”.

Eric rolled his eyes, before looking at me.  
“Go!”, he said.  
“What am I supposed to wear?”, I asked. “I’ve never been to a private vampire-party”.  
“You look like dinner now”, Pam said snarkily. “Think dessert”.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, I was wearing a magenta dress of some kind of expensive label. Pam had taken one look at me when I returned to the suite in my chosen outfit – a pair of tight-fitting pants and a low-cut top – and thrown the garment in my face, along with a pair of boots that went up over my knees. I’d forgotten how terrible I was at walking in high heels – having always danced barefoot – and nearly twisted my ankle walking back into the living-area from the vampire’s bathroom.  
I’d put on the new outfit, trying to ignore the red-stained towels in the hamper.  
“Just lipstick… just lipstick”, I muttered to myself, as I regained my footing.  
“It’s blood”, Pam said.  
“Thanks…”, I sneered.

Eric slammed open the door to his room, and came out wearing a black well-fitting suit, over a tank top – and I was having trouble controlling my heartrate from how good he looked. His facial expression didn’t exactly give off any desire to dance the night away at a party; but then he looked at me, and his eyes diverted for a second towards my chest. He’d heart my heart beat faster, and his lips drew up into a light smile.  
“I see you’ve been playing dress-up with Pam”, he said. “You seem strangely comfortable in that outfit, actually”. I took a step forwards, and almost stumbled again. “Or not…”, Eric muttered.  
He held out his arm, for me to hook my own through; and we left the room.  
“Have him home by 4 am.”, Pam called after us.

When we entered the elevator, a female vampire was snacking on a young man. She looked up at Eric.  
“Sheriff Northman”, she said.  
“Sheriff Beauchamp”, Eric replied. The other vampire went back to her meal.  
My breath hitched, and I parted my lips. Eric gave me a look letting me know to keep my mouth shut.

We got off on the top floor, and entered a large room, that seemed like the purple version of Fangtasia; though at least four times larger. I followed Eric around the room, as he nodded and greeted other vampires; without having a choice, really, as I could hardly stand around alone. This _party_ was more like a buffet of willing humans; offering themselves up to the vampires around.  
I never saw anything wrong with anyone doing what they want with their bodies, and was perfectly fine with anyone wanting to offer themselves to a vampire – I’d done it myself just days before, though Eric had changed his mind at the last possible moment. My issue was more in the manner of the feeding going on. The humans were moaning almost pornographically, and that was the part that made me uncomfortable.

A few dancers were grinding to the music on top of podiums, and Erics eyes scanned their moves.  
“Browsing for new employees?”, I asked.  
Eric seemed to ignore my words.  
“Do you dance, Liv?”, he asked. I drew in a short breath.  
“Why do you ask?”, I said.  
“Well, if you need another job once we get back to Louisiana; maybe I’ll have one for you”, he sniggered.

We went up to the bar, and Eric raised his brows at the tender; who quickly got to mixing up something.  
“You want _me_ shaking my ass in Fangtasia? In front of everyone and anyone?”, I asked.  
Eric looked down at me.  
“I’ll be happy with a private show…”. A shiver ran down my spine.  
“I’m working, Mr. Northman. I shouldn’t be flirting with my boss”, I said.  
“You’re not. I’m flirting with you…”, he smiled, and handed me the drink the bartender had set on the counter.  
I took a large gulp of the delicious drink, not really knowing how to respond.  
“You should be working too, right?”, I croaked.  
Erics expression turned serious.  
“Right now, my job is to mingle and… _schmooze_ ”, he said. “Both things I am very good at, and simultaneously hate".

Eric seemed to suddenly realize that he was sharing more of himself than he was comfortable with; and relieved when another vampire came to greet us – well _him_. I was arm-candy. Literally.  
The black-haired flamboyant vampire in front of us had his own snack in tow – a young man in a tight t-shirt, with fang-marks on the inside of his elbow.  
“Eric…”, the vampire said, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s been a decade”.  
“At least”, Eric smiled. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “How are things in Area 12, Carl?”.  
“Boring, as usual”, the other vampire responded. “With my term ending; I’m considering not running for another”.  
“Going back to Vermont?”, Eric asked.  
“I like the winters there better”, Carl said.

Carl let his eyes run over my body.  
“Have we met?”, he asked. Eric gave me a short look, and nodded slightly. _You can speak_.  
“I don’t believe so”, I said.  
“Are you sure? Have you ever been to Area 12?”.  
Eric smiled nonchalantly.  
“My human isn’t caught up with the area numbers yet, Carl”, he said. “Area 12 covers Los Angeles and all the way down to the Mexican border”.  
“My current dwelling is San Diego”, Carl said. “I was actually the host of the sheriffs conference last year”.  
I forced myself to smile.  
“Oh…”, I said. “Well then, maybe. I came to Louisiana from San Diego”.  
Eric tugged at my arm. _Enough talk_.  
“Liv is new to the vampire world”, he said. “She won’t have been at the conference”.  
“How would _you_ know? You weren’t there either…”, Carl retorted. “Godric seemed to miss you”.  
Eric looked down, and for a second, I thought I saw regret on his face.

Carl looked at the bartender.  
“Vodka Cranberry for Javier; and another of whatever she’s having for my fellow sheriff’s human”, he said, before turning to Eric again. “Javi’s on a cranberry diet; makes the blood extra tangy. I’ll trade you for a taste…”. His eyes travelled to my neck.  
“Liv's had almonds…”, Eric said. “I know how you feel about marzipan”. Carl winced.  
“Yuck”, he said. “Well, never mind. Maybe New York is up for a trade”.

I took my fresh drink from the bartender, and Eric and Carl nodded at each other, as if getting ready to say goodbye. Carl gave me a final look.  
“I’m sure I’ve seen you before”, he said. “Wait a second… Sugar and Spice… Barefoot-girl!”. My face dropped. “I knew it! Northman, you have a twister and grinder here! Well, see you later…”.  
The vampire and his companion walked away.  
Eric turned his head slightly to look down at me. He raised his brow in amusement.  
“ _Sugar and Spice_ ”, he said. “Now this I _have_ to hear…”.  
“Not now…”, I said.  
Eric grinned at me.  
“Miss Sunday…”.  
“I said _not_ now!”, I hissed.

Within seconds, I found myself pushed against a wall at the far end of the room. Eric had my wrists pinned down on each side, and placed his knee between my legs. His face was twisted in rage.  
“Don’t speak to me like that!”, he growled.  
“Or what? You’ll kill me?”, I croaked.  
Erics eyes flickered, and he let me go; taking a step back.  
“Disrespecting me in the open will give away the fact that you are not _mine_ ”, he whispered. “Every vampire in this room will attack you the _second_ they think you are on your own”.

I scanned the room quickly, and saw that we were being watched by quite a few vampires; _and_ some humans. Eric was right; if I wasn’t under his protection, I was signing my own death sentence.  
“You have to be more careful…”, Eric began.  
“Bite me”, I said. His eyes hardened.  
“I’m trying to keep you alive…”.  
I looked seriously at him.  
“ _Bite_ me!”.  
Eric finally understood what I was trying to say, and nodded.  
I tilted my head, and closed my eyes; and Eric pushed my hair out the way, before baring his fangs.  
“I’ll be gentle…”, he whispered; and I felt his lips brush against my skin.

“Northman!”, a deep voice called out.  
“ _Förbannade rövål!_ ”, Eric hissed under his breath. I didn’t know what he was saying, but I was pretty sure I concurred. “Stan! I thought this was a private party. Who invited you?”, the Viking said, faking another smile.  
“Fuck you. Dallas is hosting… Hope I didn’t interrupt your feeding”, Stan said. He was once again wearing a hat inside, and had the facial expression Jane Bodehouse usually had, when we decided to cut her off at Merlotte’s.

“I didn’t know vampires could get drunk…”, I whispered.  
“Look at his human”, Eric responded.  
The young woman draped on Stans arm looked wasted out of her mind; and probably had taken some kind of drug on top of that.  
“Oh…”, I said.

Stan deposited his companion on a leather couch, and walked towards us.  
“Looks like I came just in time for dessert”, he said, and smirked at me.  
“I’m not trading tonight, Stan”, Eric said. “And it seems your own meal is a little worse for wear… wouldn’t be fair”.  
Stan looked back at the almost sleeping woman on the couch.  
“Your loss. Layla is… sweet as peach-pie”.  
Eric turned back towards me.  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my own meal”, he said.

“We never finished our conversation, earlier”, Stan said. Eric looked ready to commit murder.  
“This isn’t the time”, he said.  
“Oh, but it is”, Stan said. “It’s easier to have a _real_ conversation, when Godric isn’t there to supervise”.  
“You know I will never go behind his back”, Eric retorted.  
“He is not…”, Stan began.  
“He is your sheriff!”, Eric roared, baring his fangs in a snarl.  
Stan smirked.  
“Are you trying to start a fight in my area, Northman?”, he asked.

“This is a party, gentlemen”. Isabel stepped out of the crowd. “Behave”. Stan growled. “This isn’t the time for a power-struggle, Stan. Sheriff Northman has centuries on you, and his maker has millennia”.  
Stan picked up his human, and threw her over his shoulder.  
“Godric _will_ step down, and when he does, Area 9 will finally have a _real_ leader”, he said, and walked towards the elevators; the crowds parting for him. “By the way, Eric… Your human really does smell delicious. I _will_ have a taste at some point”.  
A terrifying sense of inevitability went through my body, and Eric reached behind him; grabbing my hand and squeezing it. He seemed to catch himself in the action, and let go quickly.

“Thank you for not ripping his head off in public”, Isabel said. “But Stan has already caused too much of a scene. We’ll have to glamour every human in the room, to avoid information about unrest in our ranks from spreading to those not present”.  
“Which areas aren’t here?”, Eric asked, retracting his fangs.  
“15 through 21… 7… 13”, Isabel said.  
“Well, no one wants to party with 13 anyway. Rose is a stick in the mud”, Carl said, joining our little group. Javier was behind him, looking pale, but happy. “Someone say something about glamouring?”.  
“Yes… I trust you can both handle your own humans?”, Isabel said.  
“Now, Isabel; there’s no reason to break with custom”, Carl said. “I’ll take care of little miss dancer-girl, here”. He gave me a once over, and smiled.  
Eric gave me a stern look, letting me know it was time for defying gravity, and whipping out my acting skills.  
“Liv; let sheriff Rockford glamour you”, he said. I nodded, and faced the approaching vampire.

Carl put his hand on my cheek, and looked into my eyes.  
“Liv… Sweet Liv”, Carl said, his voice soft and soothing. “You didn’t see any fighting here tonight, did you?”.  
I let my eyes go blank; which was difficult, considering the fast that I had a strange vampire standing only inches from me. Every second, he might pounce on me.  
“No…”, I said.  
“Just a second ago, you were just dancing, weren’t you?”, Carl continued.  
“I was dancing”, I croaked, focusing on keeping my eyes on his, while not letting any life shine through.  
“In fact, you were just about to take off those boots, and give me one of your special dances”. Carl smiled broadly at me.  
“Yes”, I whispered.

“That’s enough”, Eric said. He grabbed my shoulder, and turned me to face him. “Liv, it’s time to leave”.  
“But I was just about to get myself a private dance! Stan is right, she smells…”, Carl grinned.  
“She is _mine_!”, Eric growled.  
Carl looked at me again.  
“Tell me, are you truly his?”.  
I didn’t know how to answer the question; I couldn’t say yes, and let Eric think I’d changed my mind. I drew in a short breath, and began stammering.  
“I-I’m…”.  
“Give it a rest, Carl”, Isabel said. “You brought your own human, let Eric have his… It’s like dealing with children”.

Eric took a firm hold of my arm.  
“I think it’s time for us to turn in”, he said.  
“But it’s only 2 am!”, Isabel said.  
“Thank you for your kind invitation”, Eric said. “I will see you at the ceremony”.  
He put his arm around my waist, and more or less carried me to the elevators; to get us away as soon as possible.

Once the doors closed on the elevator, Eric grabbed my shoulders, and looked hard into my eyes.  
“Did he glamour you?”, he demanded.  
“No… no he didn’t”, I said.  
“What happened just now?”, he asked. “What did you witness?”.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say…”. Eric clenched his jaw. “I saw Stan act like a dick. He wants Godric to step down… How much detail do you want?”.  
Eric let go of me, and nodded.  
“Good… Now, don’t repeat that to anyone save me or Pam. It never happened”.

\---

I followed Eric to the suite, where Pam was having a party of her own, with another young woman.  
“You already fed once, Pam”, Eric said chidingly.  
“She was on the house!”, Pam said. She looked up from the woman’s wrist, and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go”.  
The woman left the room quietly.

Eric waited until the door was closed to speak again.  
“You’re switching rooms with Liv”, he said. My jaw dropped.  
“Why?”, Pam asked indignantly.  
“Yeah, why?”, I agreed.  
“Because I don’t want her alone down the hall. It’s not safe”.  
Pam looked like a disgruntled teenager.  
“But I already unpacked”, she said. “Let her have _your_ room”.  
Eric raised a brow at her.  
“You want to share a suite with a human?”, he asked.  
Pam froze for a moment.  
“Fine”, she said; and suddenly disappeared from view.

“Is anyone gonna ask me…”, I began.  
“No”, Eric said, cutting me off. “This is for your own good”.  
I sat down on the couch, and crossed my arms in annoyance.  
“Pam’s room doesn’t have a tub”, I muttered.  
“Mine does”, Eric said. “Feel free to use it”. A smile ghosted his face, and I wanted to simultaneously punch him, and throw myself at him.  
Pam reappeared.  
“I moved your shit”, she said. “Didn’t use the bed yet. You’re welcome”.  
“Thank you, Pam”, Eric said. “Now leave us”. He gave his progeny a look. “And leave some humans for everyone else”.  
She rolled her eyes again, and left the room.

I got up from the couch, and went towards the door of my new room; finding my suitcase on the bed. This room was slightly smaller; which I guessed was due to the fact that it was in a suite.  
At least the view was nicer, I realized; as I went to stand by the window.  
“Feel free to the mini-bar”, Eric said, having appeared behind me in the doorway.  
For the first time, I didn’t jump at his sudden presence  
“Why am I here?”, I said.  
“You’re safer in this suite with me”, he said.  
“Bullshit”, I said. “You’ll be out cold by 5 am. I might as well be on my own then… _Why_ am I here?”.

Eric went over to my suitcase, and opened it; taking out my new clothes, and looking them over. He pulled out a red knee-length dress, and ripped the stitches on the side, so it would have a slit up the thigh.  
“Wear this for the ceremony tomorrow night. The color will look good on you”.  
“Eric!”, I roared. “Answer my goddamn question!”.  
He put the dress down, and walked towards me.  
“With you in here, it will seem more likely that you do in fact belong to me”, he said. “Which makes you off limits… But this would all be so much easier, if you’d just say yes to being mine”. I pulled at the hem of the dress I was wearing, feeling it suddenly much too short for the conversation. “Stop fidgeting. I told you…”.  
“Stop telling me what to do!”, I exclaimed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled off the ridiculous boots Pam had forced upon me. Once they were off, I stomped past the tall vampire, and in to the living room. I grabbed a coke from the mini-fridge, and searched for an opener; coming up short.  
Eric came up behind me, and took the bottle; taking off the lid with his bare hand, and handing me the drink.  
“Thank you”, I muttered, and took a sip, before setting down the bottle on the counter. I wasn’t really thirsty, but I needed to do something to keep myself busy.

“I am trying to keep you alive”, Eric said, taking my hand; and merging his fingers with mine. I pulled myself free, and shook my head.  
“I’m doing my best to pretend…”, I tried.  
“Pretending isn’t enough!”, Eric roared. “I want you…”.  
I took a deep breath, and made a decision.  
“Then _have_ me”, I said.

Erics jaw dropped; and a warm smile spread across his face.  
“You’re saying yes…”, he breathed, and leaned in, as if to kiss me.  
“No… I’m not saying I’m yours”, I said. He instantly pulled back, and looked at me confusedly.  
“But you said I could have you…”.  
“I want to be with you… But I have to be my own. Not someone else’s”. I didn’t know how else to put it.  
He let go of my hand, and stepped back.  
“So, you want to have sex with me”, he said, raising a brow. “This must be what it feels like, to be a piece of meat… Interesting”.

“I shouldn’t have said anything”, I whispered, feeling embarrassed for being so blunt. “I’m sorry”.  
“Don’t apologize for being up front”, Eric said. “You’ve had my blood, it’s natural that you’d feel attraction towards me”.  
“My attraction towards you haven’t changed since I met you. I always found you…”. I halted myself, once again feeling like I’d over spoke. I walked towards the nearest door, wanting nothing more than to hide under the bed in there, and pretend that this conversation never happened. “If you don’t need me anymore tonight, I’m gonna turn in. Goodnight”.

Eric followed me.  
“Liv…”, he said.  
“Eric please. Can we just forget it?”, I asked, and tried to close the door behind me. Eric held it open.  
“Liv, this is _my_ room you just walked in to”.  
I looked behind me, and saw that I had indeed stepped in to the wrong room.  
“Oh… Sorry”, I muttered, and went to walk back towards my own room.  
“You can stay in here… with me”, Eric said. “If you want to… It’s your choice”.

His expression was earnest; warm, even.  
“I do…”, I said.  
He smiled softly.  
“Do you really not feel any blood connection with me?”, he asked.  
I shook my head.  
“No…”, I said.  
“But you _want_ me…?”.  
“Yes”.  
There was a pregnant moment, before I suddenly found myself in Erics arms; one of his hands on the back of my head. His eyes searched mine for a final confirmation, and I gave it; by getting on my toes, and leaning towards him.  
“Sunshine”, Eric said, and grasped my lips in a kiss.

It wasn’t tentative. Our tongues immediately met – not battling each other for dominance; but dancing perfectly together. Erics lips were soft against mine, and though he was cool to the touch, his temperature was perfect for the warm evening – and I was hot enough myself to stay warm; adrenalin and my quickly beating heart keeping me that way.  
I put one hand on the back of Erics neck, and my other arm snaked around his torso; so that I could hold him closer to me. Eric shrugged of his jacket, and took a hold of my thigh; lifting me up to straddle him.  
I tried to reach the zipper of the dress I was wearing, when I felt it getting ripped open on my back. Eric had been a bit too eager in getting me undressed, as he walked us towards the bed.  
“Pam is gonna kill you”, I chuckled. Eric simply grunted, and began kissing my neck.  
“I’ll buy her a new one”, he breathed, and set me down on the floor; ripping the rest of the dress all the way down in the back, and tugging it off me.

I was now stood in front of him in lace panties and my bra.  
“Well, what do you know… You _are_ wearing underwear”, he said with a wicked smile. “Though, a mismatched set… Interesting choice”. There was a hint of an accent to his voice now; one I hadn’t heard before – as his eyes scanned my body. He was right. I hadn’t chosen a matching set of underwear; as always, I wore what I liked. Usually, I even had trouble wearing matching socks.  
“You’re starring”, I said.  
“I’m admiring”, he replied. “You’re so… real". I looked down at myself, and saw all the bumps, spots and stretchmarks that I was used to seeing; suddenly very aware of every imperfection. Before I had a chance to cover myself with my arms, Eric pulled them away. “No, don’t… It’s just how it’s supposed to be”.  
“Lumpy and underwhelming?”, I said.  
Eric ran his fingertips down my arm, making me feel small sparks of electricity along every inch he touched.  
“Human…”, he breathed.

Stepping forwards, I tugged at the hem of his tank top. Eric discarded it, and stood bare-chested in front of me; in no way self-conscious as I had been. I supposed having 1000 years to get used to your own body, made walking around half-naked easy; but on the other hand, Eric had nothing to be ashamed about. He was built like a Viking should be; strong, broad and proud.

“Feel free to touch”, he smirked, when he saw my expression.  
“You’re so smug!”, I said.  
Eric took my hands and placed them on his chest.  
“You like that I am”, he said, and leaned down to kiss my neck again, running his teeth along my earlobe.  
“I do?”, I croaked.  
With an arm around my back so I wouldn’t fall, Eric led me to lie back on the large bed.  
“Yes you do”, he smiled, now moving his lips to mine, while bracing himself, so he didn’t put his full weight on me. “It’s part of my… charisma. And part of what makes you want to throw your legs around my neck”.

I frowned in confusion, before remembering my conversation with Sookie and Bill the week before.  
“You were listening in!”, I said. “You are such a creep!”. Eric laughed softly, and slid his index finger under the fabric of my bra.  
“I was curious about you”, he said, and found my nipple erect to his touch. With a pleased smile, he pulled down the cup to free my breast; and dove to suckle at the nub. “You’re nothing like I’ve ever met before”.  
“Fuck!”, I gasped, when he tugged slightly at it with his teeth.  
“I intend to”, Eric replied; and his hand moved down my belly, sliding under the top of my panties.

His fingers played with my curls for a moment, before moving further down, and finding my wet folds. “You’re warm…”, he said against my collarbone, and let one finger enter me.  
“You say that like you’re surprised”, I breathed, and pulled his head up to kiss him. “Am I different than what you’re used to?”.  
“Yes. And no”, he said, and added another finger inside me. “I want to taste…”. I nodded, and tilted my head. “No. Not yet”.  
“Then, what?”, I asked confusedly.  
Eric smiled wickedly at me, and kissed his way down my torso; every peck and nibble a foreshadowing of what I had in wait.  
Eric withdrew his fingers from me, and discarded of my panties in much the same way as he had the dress.  
“Now you _are_ buying me new underwear”, I chuckled; before gasping when he – without warning – put his open mouth to my folds.

Just as when we’d first kissed, there was no tentativeness to Erics treatment of my lower lips. He was immediately feasting on me; massaging me with his tongue, and sucking hard at my clit – all while forcing my thighs apart with his hands.  
I put my hands on his head, and held on to his hair; pulling at it as the first signs of my forthcoming climax showed. My walls where already clenching; and Eric must have felt my muscles tensing up in my legs, because he started growling almost animalistically.  
He grabbed the outside of my thighs, and put them around his neck – letting go of me from his mouth for a second, to look up at me and grin. _See? Told you_ , his eyes were saying; as his fangs bared. He was enjoying himself immensely.  
Eric locked my legs there, by putting his arms around them, and joining his hands.

My body was beginning to shake under him, and I was glad Eric was holding me down, as I was quite sure that if he hadn’t, I would fall off the bed. I struggled to keep my moans quiet, but Eric was having none of it.

“You like this?”, he asked. I nodded fervently. “I want to hear you say it…”.  
“Yes... please down stop…”, I croaked.  
Erics tongue lathed into me, before sliding up and flicking over my clit repeatedly.  
“Louder… Let go", he breathed in to me.  
I grabbed on to the duvet under me, and reminded myself to breathe – beginning to feel lightheaded. At an especially deep suckle of my clit, my climax took me over – jolts going through my body. Eric never let me go, just kept massaging my labia with his tongue.  
“Eric!”, I yelped, and dug my nails into his arms; which only made him growl in response, and intensify his attack.  
My back arched as I exploded into the peak of my orgasm; a sound like no other I’d ever made before, escaping my mouth – so loudly, I was sure we’d have noise-complaints.

Eric finally let me go from his mouth, and crawled up my body again; as I regained my breath.  
“You’re beautiful when you come undone”, Eric smiled; his words reminding me that I was in bed with someone from a completely different time.  
“You’ll have to make it happen again”, I breathed, and pulled him close for a kiss; tasting myself on his lips.  
“I plan to”, he said.

Before I knew what had happened, my bra was torn from my body, and I was finally completely bare under the vampire. Erics shoes, pants and underwear were gone within seconds; leaving him gloriously naked for me to admire.  
Erics cock was the right size for his build; proportionate to his body. If I was to describe it, I would say it went perfectly with the rest of him; long and well-built. Nothing in Mr. Northman’s un-life was mismatched.  
Eric didn’t change his facial expression or his body language once he was naked. He was always a smug bastard, dressed or undressed. If anything, his clothes were just a barrier he needed to get out of the way, to feel my skin on his; and I was quite sure he was perfectly comfortable walking around naked, if it hadn’t been for social standards.

He laid down on top of me, and grabbed on to my head – tangling his fingers into my hair – before attacking my mouth with another passionate kiss. I snaked my leg around his hips, and before I knew it, he was inside me; thrusting continuously within my warmth.  
I scratched my nails down his back in response; overwhelmed by the sensation of his hardness filling me. I pulled my head back to look into his eyes, and saw nothing but lust and want for me in them.  
He pushed one leg up next to me, giving him a different angle; and he smiled once he hit his goal – my g-spot. My eyes rolled back in my head, when I once again felt my walls begin to quiver.

We rocked back and forth together, almost making me feel like we were waves in the ocean. I whimpered, and buried my face in the crook of Erics neck; holding on to him tight, and feeling his taut muscles move under his skin. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me equally as close; when suddenly, he sat up – pulling me with him.  
Eric was kneeling on the bed; and with a hand on my butt, and the other on my shoulder, he helped me move on his lap. I swirled my hips, so I could feel friction against my clit; and moving his hand to my hip, Eric led my movements, making me reach the right rhythm for our joint enjoyment.

There was no sound in the room, save our moans and pants. Eric was loud in his groans, unabashed in his enjoyment of our love-making.  
He was clambering on to me – couldn’t get me close enough – and only let our torsos part to look down at our joined sexes as they came together. The sight made him growl, and he grabbed on to the back of my head; pressing his lips hard to mine.  
“Why do you feel so good around me?”, he rasped. “So warm and alive?”.  
“I don’t… oh, fuck!”, I whimpered, when he once again hit my g-spot.

With an unusually soft kiss at the side of my neck, Eric let me know to brace myself – and suddenly a sharp pain stung where he had kissed me, as he bit into me, and drew blood from the wound.  
I saw white, and instantly came around him, crying out in pleasure. Eric pulled back, and looked into my eyes in bewilderment.  
“You taste… so pure!”, he said, and latched on to me again. He moved his hips to thrust hard in to me as he suckled. I felt my blood pumping into his mouth, and it was as if our bodies melded together; as my walls clenched hard around his hardness.  
Pulling back from my neck, Eric cried out; and I felt him twitch inside me, as he joined me in orgasming.

My breathing was ragged, and Eric gently lowered me back onto the mattress; licking over the puncture wounds on my neck.  
“Are you alright, sunshine?”, he asked.  
I nodded slightly; a blissful smile on my lips.  
“Are you?”, I asked.  
He chuckled at my question.  
“I don’t think I’ve been asked that after sex before”, he said. “Yes, I am”.  
We kissed each other softly, and I sighed in contentment.  
Before he withdrew his fangs, Eric pricked a hole in his finger, and put the trickle of blood to the wounds on my neck; gently stroking over them. I felt a tickling sensation, and when I put my hand to my skin, the marks were gone.  
“I can heal you…”, he said. “That’s good to know”.

He slowly withdrew from my still throbbing core, and laid down next to me on his side. As I turned to face him, I found him almost caressing me with his eyes. For a long moment, we just laid there – not touching, simply looking at each other’s faces and bodies.  
I reached for his hand, and Eric brushed his lips over my knuckles.  
“Why do you call me sunshine?”, I asked.  
He smiled softly, and there was a glint in his eyes, as he responded.  
“I haven’t seen the sun in 1000 years… But when I look at you, it’s like I see it again”.  
I’d never blushed more in my life, than I did at that moment; until I remembered something.  
“Sunshine hurts you…”, I muttered.  
“So do you”, Eric said.  
I shook my head in confusion.  
“How?”, I asked.  
Eric shifted next to me, and suddenly looked very serious.  
“Every time I ask you to be mine, and you say no”.

I covered my face in my hands, but Eric pushed them away.  
“I want you to be _mine_!”. He got up to lay on top of me, and put both hands on either side of my face – burying his eyes in mine. “Please, be mine”.  
I put my hands on his chest, wanting to say yes, but knowing that I couldn’t.  
“I told you… The last time someone called me theirs… It didn’t end well”, I said; my voice shaking.  
“Tell me who he is”, Eric growled. “I will rip out his ribcage and force it down his throat!”.  
“He… No… You can’t”.  
Eric narrowed his eyes.  
“Do you love him?”, he asked.  
“No!”, I exclaimed. “Never… Eric, it’s complicated…”.  
“If you don’t belong to someone else, why won’t you give yourself to me?”.  
I sighed exasperatedly.  
“Why do I have to _belong_ to you?”, I asked. “Why can’t we just… be?”.

Eric seemed to ponder my words, but came out looking bewildered, and laid back on his pillow.  
“I don’t know how to do that”, he said. “I have had sex with humans that aren’t mine, but never more than once or twice".  
“Why not?”.  
“Because, like I said, they bore me… You don’t. It’s why I want to keep you, as mine. So that I can have you whenever I want”, he said.  
I flinched at his question.  
“If I was… _yours_ … you’d expect me to have sex with you whenever you wanted?”.  
“You ask a lot of questions”, Eric chuckled, and pulled at me, to make me lay in the crook of his arm.  
“I’m just trying to understand you…”, I said. “You make it sound like you’ve been forcing people to have sex with you”.  
“No, they usually want to. If they don’t… Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who said no to me, before you".  
I was momentarily stunned at his words.  
“So, you… glamour them?”, I asked.  
“No. I’m just that charming”, he said matter-of-factly.

I laid for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. Eric sighed deeply, and unnecessarily.  
“I don’t want to have sex with anyone who does not want it. But if you were mine, I wouldn’t have to share you with any other vampire… or, hopefully, man”. Darkness ghosted his face. “I don’t like sharing what’s _mine_ ”.  
“I-I get that… I think. But the whole ‘ _have you whenever I want’_ part…?”, I said, imitating his tone; and making him smile bemusedly.  
“Well, if you said yes to me, it would be because you _wanted_ to belong to me. That kind of relationship usually comes with frequent sex…”.  
“ _Belong_ …”, I said with distaste. “What’s to keep us from just having sex when we want, without me _belonging_ to you?”.  
Eric lifted his head to look at me. It was as if I was speaking in some foreign language, he’d never heard before.  
“That’s an option…”, he said, making it hard for me to make out whether it was a question or a statement.

His meaning was made clear to me, when suddenly he flipped me around, and made me lay on my stomach. Getting on top of me, his blunt tip pushed at my entrance.  
“I’m going to fuck you again. I’m not going to be gentle, and I will bite you”, he said. “Tell me to stop, if I’m hurting you”.  
I swallowed hard, and nodded.  
Eric pushed into me – bottoming out – then grabbed both my wrists in one large hand; holding them together behind my back.

Pushing my thighs apart with his knee, he pushed my leg upwards next to me; so that he could reach deeper inside me.  
“ _Djup… varm… fuktig…_ ”, he growled as he rutted in to me.  
“E-english…!”, I croaked.  
“Perfect”, he said, and pushed hard in to me again.

Suddenly, Eric sped up his movements; slamming his hips against my cheeks. The sounds of our lovemaking were becoming animalistic in their nature; and being held down – unable to move – forced me to feel every delicious ripple of his cock moving in and out of me.  
Wrapping his free hand around my throat, Eric leaned down over me, and tilted my head; so that he could kiss my neck. He moved his hand to hold on to my hair, pulling at it; and laughing softly at my squeaks of delight.  
“Please…”, I said.  
“What?”, he asked, sucking and kissing the skin on my neck.  
“Harder…”.

Eric let go of my wrists, and in stead took a hold of my hips. With a roar, he pounded in to me hard; and I instantly unfurled around him; crying out in extasy. A fire spread from my core, as he excavated me – and suddenly Eric bit in to my neck again; growling, as he sucked at the wound.  
I was seeing white as I came; and with a roar, Eric let go of my neck, and spilled himself inside me.

I felt small kisses on my shoulder-blades, and the sudden emptiness in my warmth, as Eric pulled out of me. He helped me turn around, so I could lay against his chest. He was warm now – _warmer_ , anyway.  
“Don’t you have to go to ground?”, I asked. “The sun will be out soon”.  
Eric turned to press a button on the bedside table. Blinders soon covered the large windows.  
“Why would I, when this bed is more comfortable than the travel coffin?”, he said. “And you are here…”.

I was already dozing off.

\---

I woke up in complete confusion. Next to me – still as a rock – lay a large, blond and very naked man; with his arm draped over my torso. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and what had happened; when a dull pain from between my legs, reminded me of my nighttime adventure.

Managing to wrestle myself free from the grasp of the large Viking, I made my way to my own room; and in to the bathroom to clean up. In the mirror, I saw that the fang-marks from Erics last bite hadn’t healed. I told myself to yell at him for forgetting – right after I checked to see if he’d even acknowledge my presence. He had gotten what he wanted from me, after all. _When I have sex with a human, I usually bore with them pretty quickly_ , he’d said.  
I managed to get back to the fact that I was in Dallas for work – a job that paid 10.000 in fact – but that just made me feel like a prostitute.

After putting on a button up dress, and a pair of flats; I went back up to the top floor – where a maid had told me I’d find the restaurant, so I could have lunch. It was too late for breakfast.  
The restaurant turned out to be the same room, that I’d been in with Eric the night before, at the party; but it looked completely different. The sun was high on the sky, lighting up the purple decorated room. I recognized a few humans from the party; among them, the woman who had been with Stan. She was more or less asleep over her coffee, and had several fang-marks all over her exposed skin.

Once I’d eaten my fill from the buffet, I went down to the reception, and asked for car-service; to take me to the artist Eric had patronized. His studio was in an old warehouse, and when he opened the door to greet me; I stumbled backwards in fear.  
“Thomas…”, I rasped, when I looked upon the face of the man who had beat me, and almost raped me; before Godric stopped him.  
“Guilty as charged”, Thomas smiled brightly. He ran a hand through his black hair; the same hand that had held me down by the neck, as he beat me with the other. “Can I help you, miss?”. There was no recognition in his voice.

My breath hitched, and I found it hard to speak.  
“You don’t… remember…?”, I asked.  
Thomas smiled apologetically, and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry… I see a lot of faces in my work”, he said. “Is that why you’re here?”.  
“I-I’m here for Eric Northman…”, I said, my voice shaking.  
His eyes widened.  
“Yeah, of course!”, he said. “Come in!”.

Thomas stepped aside, and I stepped in to a large combined studio and living space. The walls were covered in photographs; new _and_ old.  
Thomas was a photographer, and a restorer of old photographs. He’d made his money for years, from taking pictures all over the states; mostly portraits, but also action shots from concerts and other live performances.  
That was how I had met him; as he was taking my picture while I danced at Sugar and Spice. What had started innocent, had ended terrifyingly.

Covertly, I reached in to my purse for my phone; ready to dial up Eric. The sun outside the large window reminded me he could do nothing for me, for at least another few hours. I was on my own.  
A young woman stepped out of a door from what I figured was a bathroom combined with a dark-room for Thomas’ work. She was wearing panties and a tank top; and when she saw me, she hurried over to the nearby bed, to put on a robe.  
“Sorry…”, she muttered. Thomas looked at her, and an expression I remembered all too well, ghosted his face. I noticed a purplish mark on the woman’s jaw, and as she tugged at the sleeves of the robe, I saw another around her wrist. I wanted to take her with me; save her somehow – and winced, when I saw her going through a drawer; finding a small glass vial, with red liquid inside. This woman was on _V_ ; and was probably looking for some pain relief.

Apparently, he didn’t find it necessary to introduce me to the woman, because Thomas headed straight over to a nearby table, and picked up a medium sized, flat package.  
“This took some serious restoration”, he said. “But I managed to recreate it as best I could”.  
He turned around to face me again, and I jumped a little at his swift movement.  
“I’m sure it’s wonderful. You’re very talented…”, I said; catching myself. “Or so I’ve been told”.  
“I do my best”, Thomas said, and walked over to hand me the package.  
I took it from him, and backed towards the door; not wanting to turn my back to him for anything in the world.  
“You know, I think I _do_ know you from somewhere…”, he said. “Have you ever been in San Diego?”.  
“I have to go”, I said, and went for the door.

Suddenly, Thomas’ strong hand was on my shoulder – so strong, that I knew the V the woman had been going for, was probably from his stash.  
I froze in place, and readied myself for pain. Thomas’ eyes flickered in confusion.  
“Miss?”. I swallowed hard, tensing up; and trying to hold back tears. “Could you tell Mr. Northman that I’d be happy to come to Shreveport, if he ever needs any promo-pictures for his bar?”.  
“I will”, I said, almost inaudibly.

I forced myself to move away from his hold, and hurried out the door; almost running for the waiting car.  
Once safely inside it, I pushed the button to raise the blinder between me and the driver; and I could finally let my tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

I had the driver take me to Reunion Tower; not wanting to go back to the hotel just yet. Clutching the package in my arms, I stood for a long time, looking at the panoramic view of Dallas.  
It was beautiful, but I couldn’t appreciate it; being too rattled from my encounter with Thomas. He didn’t remember me, and yet he’d sent me the picture of myself dancing; and the one of me and Sam talking. _Or had he_? I was confused, and afraid.

After I watched the sun set over the city, my phone rang; and I picked up the call.  
“ _Hi. You’re late_ ”, I heard Pam’s bored voice.  
“Oh… right. I’m sorry”, I said.  
“ _Fråga henne var I helvete hon är!_ ”, Eric thundered in the background.  
“ _I’m supposed to ask where in the hell you are…_ ”, Pam said.  
“I’m on my way back”, I said. “I’ll be there in a few. I have the package”.  
“ _Är hon I säkerhet?_ ”, Eric said.  
“ _You could ask her yourself…_ ”, Pam said.  
Someone threw something made of glass.  
“ _You should probably hurry up… Before we have to pay for this place to be renovated_ ”, Pam said.  
“I’m on my way”, I said, and hung up.

I told the driver to hurry back to the hotel, and almost ran into the suite. A maid was sweeping up some broken glass from the floor, and a recliner was almost torn in half. Pam was reading yet another magazine on the couch.  
I had been right about Erics comfort about his own nakedness, as he stormed into the living room – lips drawn back in a snarl – without even closing his robe before Pam or anyone else might see him. It was only when the maids jaw dropped, that he finally decided to cover himself up.  
He was holding the torn-up dress I’d been wearing the night before, and threw it on the coffee table.  
“Goddammit, Eric. That was couture!”, Pam said. “Please tell me the boots are ok”.  
“Get out”, Eric said to the maid.  
“Sir, I just need to…”.  
“I said, get the fuck out!”, he growled. The woman almost ran out of the room.  
“Great, now I have to go out for breakfast”, Pam said.

Eric walked up close to me; staring me down.  
“Where the _fuck_ have you been?”, he said.  
I moved around him, and put the package on the table.  
“I went to see that photographer, like you asked me to”, I said quietly. A V-amped psychopath, who would have probably hurt me, if he hadn’t been glamoured to forget me.  
“You should have been back hours ago!”.  
I clenched my jaw, trying to keep from screaming at him.  
“What the fuck do you care? You only just rose”.  
Pam raised a brow at me; and I almost offered her some popcorn with her show.

Cherishing my life more than that, I instead headed towards my room. Eric stormed after me; and took a firm hold of my arm. I instantly froze in place.  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry”, I breathed, not daring to meet Eric’s eyes. He let go, and seconds later, I found myself seated on the edge of the bed, with the vampire kneeling in front of me.  
“What happened?”, he asked.  
“Nothing… Nothing happened”, I said. I wasn’t lying – nothing had happened. Thomas hadn’t touched me; not in the way I’d feared he would if he ever saw me again.  
“Pam, go get ready. Take the gift, and make it more presentable”, Eric said almost inaudibly. I heard the door to the suite close behind Pam as she left.

I was shaking in front of Eric, and he brushed his knuckles down my cheek.  
“I don’t want you to be afraid of me”, he said. “I would never hurt you”.  
“I know…”, I whispered.  
“Do you?”, he asked. I didn’t reply. “Liv; look at me”. I raised my eyes, and met his. They were gentle, even warm.  
“I do… It’s just this place… those vampires last night”. This time, I _was_ lying; a little. Eric raised his brows at me.  
“That’s why I don’t want you alone after sunset”, he said. “I can’t protect you when I don’t know where you are”.  
“I know”, I nodded, and looked down again. “And I should have been back before sunset. It’s what you’re paying me for”.

He put a finger under my chin, and made me look up at him.  
“Did you think I was angry because of the job?”, he asked.  
“I don’t know, what I think… Why didn’t you just get someone else to come to Dallas with you?”. My voice was sharp; surprising even myself. “Don’t give me some story about meetings and stuff; I don’t even know what kind of information I’m supposed to pass on to you”.  
“You _know_ why”, Eric said.  
“So… we could have sex; and you could get over your thing for me…”, I almost whispered. He frowned at me.  
“When I realized you were gone, after I rose…”. He clenched his jaw.  
“Yeah, I saw that chair in there”, I muttered.  
“I don’t do that… I don’t lose control”, Eric said. “But I did, because of you".

I put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Eric leaned closer to me, and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled me of the bed; onto his lap, so I was straddling him. I whimpered softly, when he suckled at my lover lip, and slid his hand down to my butt; squeezing it.  
“If we had enough time, I would fuck you on the floor right now”, Eric said against my lips. His robe had opened; and looking down, his erection was telling me that he was being truthful.  
“Later?”, I asked hopefully.   
“Greedy…”, Eric chuckled. I blushed, and turned my face away. “No, I like it”, he assured me; and kissed my neck near the fang-marks form the night before.

I pulled back slightly.  
“Eric… Could you make them go away?”, I asked.  
He set me back on the bed, and got up to stand; removing his robe, and throwing it into a corner, before walking back towards his own room.  
“Yes, but I won’t”, he said. “It’s better that you have the marks tonight. There will be even more vampires we must convince of you being mine…”. He turned around facing me in all his glory. “Unless, you changed your mind…”, he said, raising a brow at me.  
“I didn’t”, I assured him.  
He grunted, and rolled his eyes; before continuing into his room.  
“The red dress”, he said, as he walked away. “Oh, and we’re going to talk about whatever it is Sugar and Spice means. You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”.

“Fuck…”, I muttered to myself.

\---

“You were a stripper?”, Pam said. “I _knew_ you had at least _one_ redeeming quality”.

We were seated in a sedan again; on our way to Godrics house, where the opening ceremony of the conference would be held. Eric had more or less been glued to my side, after I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the dress, he’d chosen for me. My chest was pushed up by the tight fabric, and he’d looked hungry in more than one way, when he saw me.  
Now, his face was pointed forwards as I sat next to him in the limo. I didn’t know if he was pissed or didn’t care, now that I had told him and Pam about my former job. His face gave nothing away.

“I didn’t strip…”, I said. “Wasn’t really a reason to; I was already wearing so little”.  
“So, you just danced in your underwear?”, Pam asked.  
“Yeah… Was good at it, too”. I wasn’t going to make some stupid Viking make me feel bad about a job I had enjoyed. At least up until the part where I had to drop everything, and run away.  
“How are you with a pole?”, Pan said.  
“Enough”, Eric said. “We’re here”.

The limo stopped in front of a beautiful modern house, and Eric stepped out first; giving both Pam and I a hand to exit the car.  
I was once again in a pair of ridiculously high heels, and finding it difficult to walk behind my vampire companions; but knew that we were in business mode, and I needed to know my place as a lowly human. I wasn’t supposed to complain; I should be honored to even be there.  
I was carrying a cloth wrapped package – the item I’d picked up from Thomas’ studio.   
Taking the lead of our little parade, Eric nodded at the vampire guarding the door; and we entered the large room – without me falling over in the process.

Stan seemed to hold court in a corner, surrounded by vampires and a few humans. His meal from the night before had been lent out to another vamp, who was snacking from her wrist on a large white sofa.  
Isabel was nearby, looking in Stan's direction, while conversing with Carl – a worried expression on her face.

Eric stopped at the end of a line, going up to a large double door. I went to stand behind him and Pam, but he reached back to grab my arm, and tug me forward; so that I stood next to him.  
“Do you remember the rules?”, he asked.  
“Don’t speak unless spoken to. Keep my head down. Don’t attract attention”, I muttered.  
“You’re going to have trouble with that last part”, he said. “You look delicious in that dress”. He looked down at me. “I’ll take the blame for that”, he said, smiling slightly. So, he wasn’t pissed.

After waiting for what seemed like forever – especially in uncomfortable shoes – it was our turn to face our host. The double doors opened, and we stepped into an office. Godric was seated in a recliner, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.  
Eric kneeled in front of his maker; but as Pam didn’t follow, I thought I didn’t need to either. I was only furniture, after all.

“It is good to see you again”, Godric said; and put his hand on Erics head.  
“As is custom, I have brought you a gift”, Eric said, and got up to stand. I looked at the large desk, and saw a spread of items – ranging from jewelry, to an ancient looking sword, to what looked like a solid gold cowboy boot. Eric turned to look at me, letting me know to hand over the package.

I stepped forward, and handed Godric the bundle, making sure to keep my eyes down. Godric placed his cool hand on top of mine, and I raised my eyes to see that his were trailing my neck. He looked at me, and smiled almost sadly.  
“Thank you”, he said. “Eric. You’ve tasted”.  
“I have”, Eric said. “She is… like nothing I have tasted before”.  
“I’m not a fucking juice-box. Stop talking about me like that!”, I hissed.

Pam’s jaw dropped, and Eric looked impossibly paler than before.  
“Liv…!”, Eric said below his breath. “Stay quiet”.  
Godric smiled broadly.  
“You’re the first human who’s dared to speak out loud in my presence tonight”, he said. “That is the best gift so far”. Eric looked down at the floor; and Godric got an expression, like a parent in front of a disappointed child. “But, I am sure I will be glad for this as well”, he said, and began unwrapping the velvet cloth from around the gift.

Inside was a black wooden frame, surrounding a photograph, of three figures. I looked over it quickly, recognizing two of the people photographed. Eric and Godric. The third was a woman.

“1839, Cormeilles-en-Parisis”, Eric said. “The last time…”.  
“The last time we were all together”, Godric said. “Louis Daguerre captured the moment, before Nora glamoured him to forget”.  
Eric smiled softly.  
“She _had_ to. We almost drained his assistant”.  
“He lived”, Godric said. He looked up at Eric. “It is a good memory, _Eric_. Thank you”.  
Eric nodded with what verged on a warm smile.

The door opened, and Isabel stepped inside.  
“Godric, 13 is waiting”, she said.  
“And we all know what happens when Rose is kept waiting too long”, Godric almost sighed. “Eric, I will have need for your human at the ceremony".  
Eric frowned for a moment.  
“Yes, Godric”.

We left the room quickly, and once again I kept behind Eric and Pam. We went outside into the yard, where a platform had been raised on the middle of the lawn. Strange music – like classical techno – came from some speakers, and vampires were mingling, having quiet conversations.   
“What was _that_ about?", I asked. Eric gave me a look out the corner of his eyes.   
“I’m not sure", he muttered; seemingly very unhappy about that fact.  
I wasn’t just unhappy. I was afraid. I didn’t know what Godric wanted from me, and I wasn’t sure I _wanted_ to know.  
“He has _need_ for me? What am I supposed to do?”.  
“I don’t _know_!”, he thundered. “But you will be fine… I’m sure of it”.  
I wasn’t.

All the attending sheriffs and their companions gathered on the lawn; and as my heels were sinking into the ground below me, Eric put an arm around my waist to keep me standing.  
“Maybe you should have gone barefoot”, he said quietly.  
“Dick”, I muttered.  
“Later”, Eric promised, making tingles run down my spine.

“Welcome vampire-sheriffs of the Americas”, Isabel said, having gotten on the platform accompanied by Stan and Godric. I guessed Isabel was some sort of deputy-sheriff; I didn’t know too much about vampire politics. “Before we start the ceremony, let me go over a few of the agreed upon statutes for our convention”. The strict-looking female vampire raised her hand, but Isabel halted her. “Rose, your objections have already been noted; and the suggested changes from Area 13 will be voted on at the appropriate time”.  
“She wasn’t at the party last night”, I whispered.  
“Because she’s a boring cunt”, Pam said. “Now shut up”.

Isabel continued.  
“Feeding on willing humans will be allowed, outside meetings. Sheriff Godric encourages you all to keep it in private – or at least away from humans not attending the conference. Only TruBlood will be served during meetings, for those who cannot wait until after… Claimed humans are off limits, unless their masters allow it, and the human consents…”. Eric gazed towards me, and shook his head slightly. I was off limits to anyone but him. “There will be no deaths at this convention, be they human or true deaths for vampires… Any agreements made between districts _will_ be shared at the end of the convention”.  
“Fat chance”, Pam scoffed, while Eric simply raised a disbelieving brow.  
“These are the main points of our agreed upon statutes. The rest are in your welcome packages”, Isabel finished. “Godric will now lead the opening ceremony”.

Godric stepped forwards with a solemn expression.   
“Brothers and sisters – _and_ humans”, he said. Some of the vampires sneered at his addition. “We are convened to share and learn from each other. Under our kings and queens – and under the Authority – we are to lead and guide the vampires in our areas, keeping peace and assuring prosperity; especially in our relation to the human world”. Another murmur went through the crowd. “As this is election year, this is a good a time as any for new beginnings”.  
“What the fuck is he doing, Eric?”, Pam whispered. “Is he trying to get killed?”.  
“Not now”, Eric said.  
“Custom is that we open the conference, by the host toasting in blood from a chosen human; who kneels at the sheriff’s feet… Eric?”.

Eric tensed up next to me.  
“Godric, no…”, he said almost inaudibly.  
“ _För fram din människa_ ”, Godric said, and looked at me.  
I swallowed hard.  
“What’s happening?”, I croaked.  
Eric looked at me defeatedly.  
“Godric has chosen you to feed from”, he said.  
My eyes widened in fear.  
“He can’t do that, I’m supposed to be yours!”, I said.  
“I must do as he asks…”, Eric said; and with a firm grip around my arm, he led me forwards. “You’ll be fine”.  
“I don’t want to!”, I said. “What the hell happened to consent?”.  
“Do us both a favor, and shut the fuck up”, Eric said. “Just trust him”.

Eric lifted me onto the platform, as if I weighed no more than a small child; and I was now stood in front of the ancient sheriff of Area 9. Eric stepped over to stand next to Isabel and Stan.  
Godrics eyes were warm, and he gave me a slight smile, before turning to the crowd again.  
“I’ve decided to forego custom”, he said. “Peace between vampires and mankind should not be discussed, after a ceremony based on degradation of humans. We were once all humans; though some of us may have forgotten that”. I heard Stan curse below his breath, and gazing across the crowd I saw a wide range of expressions on the present vampires faces. Some where smiling, respectful even; while others – too many for my liking – looked angry, and even afraid.  
Godric looked at me again.  
“Human, I stand before you in appreciation of your life, your mortality and your bravery for being here; among us who have preyed on you for millennia. As a representative for humankind, I ask for your forgiveness for the blood I and my kind have taken from you without having been given leave to do so. I cannot ask forgiveness for the lives that have been lost; for that there can be no clemency…”.  
An audible gasp went through the crowd, as Godric kneeled in front of me.  
“I am sorry”.

“What the fuck is this, Godric?”, Stan growled. “This is _not_ what we agreed on”.  
Godric ignored him.  
“Will you stand with me, as I proclaim this conference open – not as a lower being; but as an ally?”, he asked me.  
I gazed towards Eric, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn’t going to tell me what to answer, as I was about to represent all humankind to these vampires  
“I… will”, I said, my voice shaking.  
Godric smiled warmly, and got on his feet; taking my hand, and raising it in the air.  
“I now declare this conference in session”.

The music was turned up, covering the sounds of the disgruntled murmuring among the attendees. Godric let my hand down, and looked at me.  
“Thank you, Liv”, he said, and nodded for Eric to come take me away.  
With an arm around my waist, Eric led me off the platform, and into the house again.

\---

I was taken back into Godrics office, where the gifts – save the picture Eric had restored – had been removed from. The photograph of Godric, Eric, and the beautiful dark-haired woman, lay on the desk.

My knees were shaking, and Eric led me to sit in the recliner, where Godric had been greeting guests from earlier. Pam closed the doors behind us.  
“Seriously, Eric. What the fuck?”, she said. “What the hell is he playing at?”.  
“Stan was right”, Eric said quietly. “Godric is stepping down… he will _have_ to now”. He punched his fist into the desk, making the glass surface shatter. “Fuck!”.  
“Did I just almost get eaten?”, I asked.  
“No”, Eric snarled. “Godric had no intention of feeding from you tonight”.  
Well, he _had_ already had a taste _once_ , I reminded myself. And I’d tasted _him_.

The double doors slammed open, and Stan stormed in; Godric and Isabel close behind.  
“I _demand_ that you pull out of the running for another term as sheriff!”, Stan growled. “That display out there was bullshit!”.  
“It needed to be done”, Godric said. “We have to start showing respect for our human beginnings”.  
“It was dangerous, Godric”, Isabel said. “You may have lost many supporters”.  
Godric smiled softly.  
“Then it is good there are other candidates”, he said, raising a brow at her. Isabel shook her head.  
“We’ve discussed this. I am not a viable candidate, after what happened with Hugo”, she said.  
“Damn right, you’re not”, Stan said. “But what you just did out there, leaves me with a fuckload of cleanup once _I’m_ sheriff, if I’m ever going to convince the other areas that Dallas don’t bend to lesser beings. What’s next? We gonna be hooking up with weres now?”.  
Godric went to sit by his desk.  
“You both have meetings to attend. Go on”, he said to his underlings.  
“I’m not going to let this stand”, Stan said, and left the room with vamp-speed.  
“Master…”, Isabel began.  
“Please, Isabel… go see to your meeting”. The brunette nodded, and left the room; closing the doors behind her.

The silence in the room was almost deafening, as Eric stared at his maker. I was about to open my mouth, when I saw Pam shaking her head slightly at me.  
“ _Hvarför, Godric_?”, Eric muttered.  
“Eric, I am tired”, Godric said. “I want to step down. I don’t want another term”.  
“You’re the only one able to keep Stan in check”, Eric said. “Without you, it’ll be chaos!”.  
“I made my stance on our relations to the humans”, his maker responded. “Isabel will continue on in the track I have laid out”.  
“If she’s voted in!”, Eric said. “Stan is just as likely to win”.

“Don’t the local vampires vote for their own sheriff? Stan doesn’t seem very likeable; who’d want to vote for him?”, I asked. Pam rolled her eyes at my inability to stay quiet.  
Godric smiled overbearingly at me.  
“Sheriffs are officially chosen by the vampire Authority, in a popular vote among its chancellors”, he explained.   
“The sheriffs all speak their mind on each other, in private meetings with the chancellors”, Eric said. “Per custom, the Authority chose the sheriffs based on these conversations – and based on the chancellors’ preferences”.  
“So… the sheriffs choose each other, and then some higher authority confirms it? Isn’t that nepotism?”, I frowned.  
Godric’s smile broadened.  
“It is… and it is how I have remained in power so long”.  
“The chancellors always have the last word”, Eric muttered.

I saw Godric run his fingertips over the face of the woman on the picture in front of him.  
“Who is she?”, I asked.  
He raised his eyes, and looked at me.  
“That is not necessary for you to know”, Eric said, his voice almost warning me.  
“She is Eric’s sister”, Godric said, making Eric clench his jaw in anger. “My daughter; chancellor Nora Gainesborough. She has fought for my reelection for the last 70 years”.  
My eyes widened in realization.  
“You did what you did, so you wouldn’t _have_ to be sheriff again!”, I said. “You didn’t mean any of what you said”.  
Godric shook his head.  
“No, I meant every word”.  
“You are forcing her hand”, Eric said. “Nora won’t be happy when she hears about this”.  
“I know it will pain her, but I cannot continue on as sheriff”, Godric said. “This was the only way… And I could make my stance clear”.  
“You’ve also made your future as a chancellor a complete impossibility”, Eric said.

“Enough, Eric”, Godric said, his voice instantly making Eric cower. “It is done… Now go. I want to speak to the human alone”.  
Eric looked back at me, and narrowed his eyes. I drew in a short breath, and shook my head – half in fear, half in confusion.  
“Why?”, Eric asked.  
“We have things to discuss, which are private”, Godric said.  
The Viking clenched his jaw, and tried to steady his voice.  
“You should know that Liv cannot be glamoured”, he said.   
“If she wants to share what we speak about with you, that is her choice”, Godric replied. “But I trust I don’t have to command you, to not force her to tell you”.  
“Of course…”, Eric said. “I have a few meetings to attend to”.  
“I will make sure Liv is safely returned to the hotel”, Godric said. “You can use my secretary, until she returns”. A middle-aged man stepped through the door, and bowed to Godric. Apparently, Godric didn’t see the need for scantily clad young women, when it came to choosing his staff. Eric gave me a last solemn look, before he and Pam disappeared; leaving me alone with the ancient vampire.

Godric got up to stand.  
“Will you take a walk with me?”, he asked.  
“Mind if I take off my shoes?”, I replied.

\---

The dew on the grass cooled down the beginning blistering on my feet, as I walked through the yard with Godric. Some vampires were in the process of taking down the platform; but they worked so fast, that soon we were alone under the stars.

“I did not think I would ever see you again”, Godric said.  
“Likewise”, I said. “I need you to know, I never told anyone”.  
“I knew you wouldn’t”, Godric said. “And yet, as I see you now, you have the same expression of fear on your face, as you had that night. Was my part of our deal not kept up?”.  
“I… don’t know”, I said. “Thomas has… He’s been sending me messages. Photographs”.  
“And you’ve seen him again”, Godric said. “Eric’s gift came from him?”.  
“Eric doesn’t know about what you did… the deal we made”.  
Godric nodded somberly.  
“When you saw him… Did he remember you?”, he asked.  
“He didn’t seem to”, I said. “And he has a woman with him… I think he hurts her. They’re both on V”.  
If Godric was the kind of vampire that sighed, it was clear he would have.  
“There was a chance this might have happen”, he said. “The amount of vampire blood in your aggressor’s body that night, may have made him unable to be fully glamoured. Even by me”.  
“Is that why you couldn’t glamour me as well?”, I asked.  
“No, I think there is a different reason for that”, he said.

He gave me a look which reminded me of one I’d seen from Eric.  
“You don’t think I’m human”, I said quietly.  
“I think you are nothing _but_ …”, Godric smiled.  
I sighed deeply.  
“I know you’re not used to talking to humans, but I need you to be little less… unclear”, I said. Godric didn’t reply, seemingly wanting me to explain. “I don’t understand what you mean by me being nothing _but_. If you know what I am – what it is that makes vampires unable to glamour me – then tell me”.  
Godric laughed softly.  
“I’m being perfectly clear. I believe you are as human as you possibly can be”, he said. “I sensed it the moment I smelled your blood. You are pure”.  
“So, there’s nothing else in me as well?”.  
“No. Nothing”, he said.  
“Then, why can’t I be glamoured?”, I asked.  
“Because of that very reason”, Godric replied. I still didn’t understand his words, but couldn’t think of a way to rephrase my question in a way that would get me a clearer answer.

We walked on for a few minutes. Godric didn’t seem like the type to speak more than necessary, but he seemed willing – even enthused – to speak to me.  
“You seemed unhappy that Eric gave me his blood”, I said.  
Godric frowned slightly.  
“When he did, it was to create a blood-bond with you, wasn’t it?”, he asked. I nodded. “When I gave you mine, it was to heal you. I admit my reason for helping you wasn’t exactly noble; but I wasn’t trying to seduce you”. I instantly blushed.  
“Eric isn’t really the healing kind, I suppose”, I muttered, and absentmindedly put my fingers to the fang-marks on my neck.  
“He’s marked you as his, even if you are not”, Godric said, a slight distaste in his voice. “He’s always been…”.  
“Possessive?”, I said.  
“Not the word I would use”, Godric smiled. “He doesn’t usually have problem sharing humans as meals or sexual partners. But when he’s set his mind on having something for himself, he is not one to give up”.

We’d come back to the house, and I pulled at some grass with my toes.  
“I guess he’s had many”, I said; once again without earning a response. “Humans, I mean”.  
“He’s had a millennium to feed on all the humans he wished; it took me 200 years to teach him how to avoid killing his prey”, Godric said. “But he has not had many he called his own. His sister was one, before she contracted the plague, and Eric brought her to me to be turned”.  
“Nora…”, I said. “Who was she to him?”.  
“Sister… lover… Vampire relationships can be many things”, Godric said. I had to keep my jaw from dropping. “You find this… wrong?”.  
“I… don’t know”, I said. “Your ways are just… very different”.  
Godric couldn’t help but laugh a little at my statement.  
“After more than 2000 years being what I am, your ways are also very foreign to me”, he said. “I hope to learn”.

Once we were back in the house, I chewed my lip for a moment, before getting the courage to ask my next question.  
“You don’t think your glamour on Thomas took?”. I didn’t want to offend the ancient deadly vampire, by calling him impotent as I had Eric.  
“If it didn’t, we might both have a problem”, Godric said. “What happened that night could turn out to…”.  
“Bite us both in the ass”, I said. “Pardon the pun”.  
Godric laughed again.  
“I understand why Eric has taken a liking to you”, he said. “Speaking of which… I did not only ask for your secrecy for my own sake, but also for his. Both Nora, Eric, and his progeny, Pam, could be in danger from the authority; if it is revealed what I did”.  
“I understand”, I said. Godric raised his brows at me.  
“You do?”, he asked disbelievingly.  
“No”, I admitted. “I don’t really understand your rules or… laws, or whatever”.

I tugged at the hem of my dress, to cover up some. One of the vampires that had stayed behind to clean up after the ceremony, was looking hungrily at my thighs.   
“I’d think helping me was a good thing, seeing as you’re trying to improve your relationship with humans”.  
Godric shook his head.  
“California is what is called a _dry_ state. Biting a human is illegal by your laws there; and heavily frowned upon in _our_ statutes. Though there are those of us who do not believe in following human laws, the official stance on it, is that we are to mainstream, and follow them. To add to that, I gave my ancient blood to a human that has no known value to our community”.  
I scoffed.  
“That’s me. No Value Sally”, I muttered. “Can’t even rhyme for shit”.

Godric took me by surprise, by putting a hand on my cheek. Where Eric’s touch was cool, Godric’s was in fact _cold_ ; reminding me I hadn’t seen him feed all evening.  
“You have more value than you can comprehend”, he said. “I admit, that if you didn’t, I might not have helped you that night. I was selfish. Your blood spoke to me – to my memory of different times – and I wanted to taste it. What that man was doing to you, would have killed you; and I would not have had the pleasure”.  
“You could have just waited until I was dead”, I said.  
“I do not require much blood to survive”, Godric said, and removed his hand from my cheek. “But what I take, I prefer to be from live, willing donors. I did not wish to make our encounter different. I don’t wish to kill any human”.  
“What would happen to you, if it came out what happened?”, I asked.  
“Usually, the vampire that committed the crime would be defanged. In my case – with my age and knowledge of our laws – the punishment would be much more severe; to set an example”.  
“True death”, I whispered. Godric nodded solemnly.

The vampire who had been admiring my thighs, stepped forwards, and bowed his head to Godric.  
“Sheriff, your meeting with 16 is in an hour”. Godric nodded.  
“Liv… Thank you for speaking with me”.  
I shrugged embarrassedly.  
“You didn’t really get anything from me. I mostly just asked you questions”.  
“Your conversation and bluntness has been a gift in itself”, Godric smiled. “Let me walk you out to the car”.

Eric had left behind the sedan for me; probably having flown back to the hotel himself.  
“Can I ask you one final question?”, I said to Godric, as we stood in front of it in the driveway. He didn’t respond, which I took as a yes. “Why would Eric and Pam be in danger from knowing about what happened? And Nora, if she’s a part of the Authority…?”.  
Godric frowned slightly.  
“Eric would be obligated to turn me in to the Authority”, he said. “And he’d feel honor-bound to me to not do so. At one point or another, the truth _will_ come out; and if he is revealed to know of my crime, he’d be sentenced alongside me. He would fight, and he would die. Pamela would go down along-side him… And Nora… Having a criminal maker, could take away her position as chancellor”.

I got into the limo, and gave Godric a final smile.  
“I’ll stay quiet”, I said.  
“To protect Eric”, Godric said.  
I frowned.  
“Yes… But also, for you”, I said. “You saved my life. I owe you”.  
“You already paid me back”, Godric smiled. “You let me have your blood”.  
“Still… Thank you”.  
Godric nodded in response, and closed the door of the limo.

I sunk down into my seat, and sighed heavily. Eric would want answers when I returned to the hotel.

\---

Pam had sent me a message, letting me know to go to a conference room in the hotel. I quickly changed into more conservative clothes – the tight pants and top I’d planned on wearing for the party the night before – and grabbed a quick dinner of a granola-bar from the mini-fridge; before rushing to meet up with her and Eric.  
They were already seated by a long table; and Eric gave me an approving once over, before nodding for me to stand by the other humans by the wall – one of them being Javier, who’s cheeks were pinker than they’d been the night before.   
Though disgruntled about being placed in the corner like a piece of furniture – again – at least I’d worn flats this time, and wouldn’t have to worry about falling over where I stood.

Around the table, two other sheriffs and their deputies were sat. One of them was Carl, and the other was a striking woman – striking, mostly due to her overbite. I wondered if her fangs stuck out like her front teeth did, when they were exposed.  
I must have been very obvious in my speculating – maybe due to my biting my lip – because Pam gazed up at me, and nodded. I stifled a grin.

“If you gentlemen don’t mind, I haven’t eaten all night”, Overbite said, and gestured at a nearby table set up with bottles. “I ordered TruBlood for us all”.  
The two other human secretaries went over to grab bottles for their bosses, and I followed in their tracks. I let my hand travel over the bottles, looking covertly back at Eric, who nodded slightly, when I got to a bottle of AB negative. _Expensive taste_ , I thought to myself, and grabbed two bottles for him and Pam; before heading back to them, to set them down. I didn’t get a thank you from either vampire, but felt Eric’s hand ghost the back of my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. I went back to stand by the wall.

“Let’s keep this short and sweet, shall we?”, Carl said. “I have some Argentinian twins waiting in my room”.  
“Well, _you_ were the one to call for this meeting between our areas; why don’t you start it off?”, Overbite said.  
“Relax, Rose”, Carl said. “It’s nothing as serious as that”.  
“Then what is it?”, Eric said.  
Carl sat back in his chair.  
“My salons”, he said. “I’m thinking of branching out into other states. Specifically, Louisiana and Florida. Humans in your states seem very keen on getting the right… shade”.  
For a moment, I stood in confusion.  
“There are enough spas in Florida as it is”, Overbite – or _Rose_ – said. My jaw almost dropped to the floor, when I realized Carl handled in tanning-salons. It struck me as quite counter-productive for a vampire.  
“We do spray tans as well”, Carl said. “Quite popular among local vampires in California”. Pam seemed intrigued for a moment.

“What’s in it for us?”, Eric said.  
“Half off on treatments”, Carl smiled. “You could do well to freshen up that pasty Scandinavian hue”.  
Pam laughed in the sarcastic was only she could.  
“You want to impose on Eric’s territory without paying for the privilege?”, she said. “Fat chance”.  
Eric gave Pam a short look, and she sat back in her chair; taking a sip from her bottle of TruBlood.  
“I take 50 percent, or co-ownership of all vampire businesses in Area 5”, he said. Now I knew where his money came from.  
“Same for me”, Rose said.  
Carl shook his head.  
“That’s out of the question”.  
“Then this meeting is over”, Eric said, and made to stand.

“20 percent”, Carl said. Eric halted.  
“40”, he retorted. Carl grimaced.  
“25…”.  
Eric smiled overbearingly.  
“30. And 10 percent ownership”, he said. “Carl, there’s never been a vampire business in Area 5 that has survived its first month; without my support”.  
“Because you’ve had the buildings burned down”, Rose said, raising a brow at him. Eric shrugged.

Carl clenched his jaw, before slamming his fist into the table.  
“Fine… But you handle finding locations”, he said.  
“Already have a few in mind”, Eric smiled. “Send your plans to my email. We’ll be in touch”. So, vampires had email addresses; I realized.   
“Will do”, Carl said, his expression turning back to smiling. “Rose?”.  
The third sheriff thought for a moment.  
“I’m sure we could come to a similar understanding with Florida”, she said.  
Eric got up to stand, and Pam followed.  
“Well, then I guess this meeting is adjourned”.

Eric and Pam nodded at the other vampires, but Rose didn’t move.  
“I’d like to have another word with you Carl. If you don’t mind…”.  
Carl shrugged.  
“Of course”, he said. “But we must follow the statutes. Eric, we will need your human as witness; unless you can spare your deputy…?”.  
“I need Pam with me. We have Area 2 coming up”.  
The other vampires nodded.

Eric went over to stand in front of me.  
“I’ll see you in our suite later”, he said; before looking at me meaningfully. “Do your job”.  
I nodded. Eric was telling me one of the vampires he was leaving me with, would probably try to glamour me to forget what was about to be discussed.  
I was also about to be alone in a room with completely strange vampires – one of which had made it clear he wouldn’t mind a taste of my blood. Eric seemed to realize this himself, because he seemed reluctant to leave.  
“I’ll be fine”, I whispered, trying to convince the both of us. He nodded shortly, and grazed my jaw with his knuckles, before following Pam out of the room.

After a few moments, Javier checked the door to see that no one was listening in; and nodded back towards Carl and Rose, before returning to his post by the wall.  
“This conversation will be off the record”, Rose said.  
“Of course”, Carl said. “Nothing will leave this room. What can I do for you?”.  
Rose sat up straight in her chair.  
“Stan is moving for the sheriffs post in 9”, she said.  
“That’s no secret…”, Carl said. “And he’ll have it, after that shit Godric pulled tonight”.  
“Not if Isabel decides to run”, Rose said.  
“After her human betrayed us like he did? Not likely”, Carl scoffed.  
“More likely than you think. Her maker is chancellor… And she’ll continue in the track Godric has laid out”.

Both vampires looked intently at each other for a long moment.  
“You want me to push for Stan to win”, Carl said.  
“We need as many as possible to do so”, Rose nodded. “If we have enough sheriffs behind Stan, we can force the Authority to make the right choice”.  
“And _Stan_ is the right choice?”.  
“Area 9 has sway over the surrounding areas. They follow where 9 leads”, Rose said. “Even Northman listens when Dallas speaks”.  
Carl chuckled, and shook his head.  
“Only because Godric is his maker”, he said. “And you still haven’t told me why Stan is the best candidate”.

“This is why!”, Rose growled; grabbed her bottle of TruBlood, and threw it at the wall next to me. The liquid sprayed across the wall, and on me. I made sure not to move; though my knees were shaking. “Ever since we came out into the open among the humans, we have been living like culled animals. We shouldn’t have to take our nourishment from a bottle, when there are cattle walking about; fresh for the reaping!”.  
 _Humans_ were the cattle, I gathered.  
“That is a dangerous opinion to have in the open”, Carl said. “And feeding from willing humans isn’t illegal”.  
“Human law should not apply to us!”, Rose snarled. “It’s demeaning to let them consider themselves our equals… When I want to feed, I feed. You don’t ask the cow whether it wants to be butchered!”.  
There she went with the cattle references again. I was beginning to feel a knot growing in my stomach, and kept my eyes hard on a speck of the spilt TruBlood, on the toe of my shoe.

“You think making Stan a sheriff will make a difference in that matter?”, Carl asked.  
“He will set the tone for a different relationship with the humans”, Rose said. “And as I said, where Dallas leads…”.  
“The surrounding areas follow”, Carl said. “That won’t change the stance taken by the Authority on vampire/human relations”.  
“Fuck the Authority!”.

Carl’s jaw dropped.  
“Rose… that is treason”.  
Rose clenched her jaw; a strangely amusing sight, due to her overbite.  
“What are they good for, anyway? All they do is sit and drum out guidelines and rules they don’t even follow themselves”. She leaned forwards. “Once we’ve gotten Stan elected, I say we create our own set of rules for all of the southern states”.  
“You’re talking civil war…”, Carl said.  
The other vampire shrugged.  
“If it comes to that”.

Carl seemed to shrink in his seat a bit; his flamboyant demeanor no where to be found.  
“I don’t know if we’re on the same page”, he said.  
Rose gazed over at Javier.  
“You can’t be serious… Don’t tell me warm dick is clouding your judgement”, she said. I was finding it harder and harder to keep my composure; I wanted to run screaming from the room. I noticed Javier swallowing hard next to me.  
“Leave Javi’ out of this”, Carl said.   
“I wouldn’t dream of touching your pet”.

The two vampires were quiet for another moment, before Rose spoke again.  
“We have an opportunity to create a new future for our kind. I’m just asking you to stand on the right side of history. You _know_ I’m right; you have always been one to take what you wanted. It’s in our nature”.  
“We’re not animals”, Carl said.  
“No, but we could be _gods_ ; if we just take what is ours”, Rose said. “I’ll give you some time to think it over, but you should know, the wheels are in motion; whatever happens from the Authorities side. We want to keep this civil, but if they make the wrong choice, we _do_ have a contingency plan. We’re not going to sit idly by, as Isabel drags the south into the mud along with the blood-bags Godric calls allies”.  
“And if Godric _doesn’t_ step down? If he runs for another term, he _will_ be chosen”, Carl said.  
“He won’t… even if he does, we have ways to take him down”.  
“Like what?”.

A smile ghosted Rose’s face.  
“You know as well as me, that sheriff Godric isn’t as squeaky clean as he pretends to be… He _has_ been breaking a few laws himself”. She knew. She might not know the human Godric had broken the laws for was me, but she knew what he’d done.   
“We’re past that, Rose…”, Carl said.  
“Are we?”, she smiled. “Talk to Stan… Let him at least _try_ to convince you”.  
Carl got up to stand.  
“I’ll talk to Stan”, he said. “For now, I have another meeting”.  
Rose nodded, and got up herself.  
“We will need to glamour Northman’s human. You go on, I’ll take care of it”.

After Carl, his deputy, and Javier left the room, Rose walked over to me. I kept my eyes on the floor, until she was right up in my face.  
“Look at me”, she said. I let my eyes meet hers. “Liv… isn’t it?”.  
“Yes”, I said.  
“Liv… You smell… different”. Her fangs popped out, and as I’d figured, they stuck out along with her front teeth. I bit my tongue too keep from giving away the amusement that was mixing with my fear – a confusing mixture of emotions, honestly. I worked hard to let my eyes go blank. “You just heard two vampires discuss business, didn’t you…?”.  
“Yes…”.  
“You heard us talking about how sheriff Rockford is going to set up four new spas across my Area. We only talked about that, weren’t we…?”.  
“Sheriff Rockford is branching out in Florida”, I said.  
“And then we toasted in TruBlood, that you served us. But you were clumsy, and dropped a bottle; making it spray all over the room, and on yourself”.  
“I was clumsy…”, I breathed.  
“That was _all_ we spoke about”.  
“Yes…”.  
Rose patted my cheek.  
“Good girl. Now run along”.

I left the room as quickly as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Every person I met on my way back to the elevator, looked away from me, as if I didn’t exist. Once I entered the elevator, I drew in a stuttering breath. My clothes felt sticky from the spilt TruBlood, and I was shaking.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the suite, where Pam was going through some official looking papers. She looked up at me, and seemed confused.  
“TruBlood”, I croaked.  
“He’s in there”, she said, and nodded towards Eric’s room. The door was closed. “On the phone with your other boss”.  
“Bill?”, I asked. Pam’s lips drew up in a smirk.

The doors to Erics room opened, and he came out, with my old phone to his ear.  
“… That’s between you and miss Sunday”, he said into the phone, before looking up at me – suddenly frowning.  
“I’m fine…”, I muttered.  
“She’s back now, if you want to speak with her”, he said into the phone; before handing it to me. Before I put it to my ear, he wiped his thumb down my cheek, and then put it in his mouth to taste. He seemed to relax when he found that the blood on my face had in fact come from a bottle.

“Bill?”, I said into the phone.  
“ _Liv…_ ”. It was Sam.  
“Sam… hi”, I said.  
“ _What the fuck? You said you were taking a vacation…_ _Then Sookie tells me you’ve gone to Dallas with… him? You know what you’re getting yourself in to?_ ”.  
“I’m ok, Sam… I’ll be back in a few days”.  
“ _Liv’, you’re a walking, talking hamburger to those people. Come home!_ ”. He sounded angry.

I walked in to my own room, and went to stand by the window. It was 2 am, and I knew Merlotte’s was closed; but I heard talking in the background – figuring he and Terri were cleaning up after the evening service.  
“I’m perfectly safe”, I lied. “No one’s fed on me without…”.  
“ _Without what? You mean you’ve been letting that fanger suck on you?_ ”.  
“That’s none of your business. I’m a grown woman”.  
Sam sighed deeply.  
 _“Just… Don’t come home with any visible marks on you. I don’t wanna scare away the costumers_ ”.  
“That’s mean, Sam…”, I croaked.  
“ _I know… I know, cher’; I’m sorry. I just care about you, is all”._ I heard him moving around some glass. “ _I got something in the mail today, you should know about. It was a picture of you…_ ”.  
My breath hitched.  
“You… what?”.  
“ _You didn’t tell me you used to dance… if you can call it that_ ”.  
“So, now you’re shaming me for my former job? Tell me, Sam. How much student debt do you have?”.  
“ _I’m being an asshole, aren’t I…?_ ”.  
“Yeah, you are… Am I fired?”.  
“ _No… Of course not_ ”.  
“Good”, I said, a little more edge to my voice than I had planned. “Was there a return address on the envelope?”. I noticed Eric entering the room behind me, and coming up next to me by the window.  
“ _No… It was just sent to Merlotte’s. Is someone trying to make you look bad?_ ”.  
“Is it working?”, I muttered.  
Sam chuckled.  
“ _Hell, no. You look hot as fuck_ ”.  
“That’s inappropriate, Mr. Merlotte”, I smiled. Eric tensed up next to me.  
“ _Only if I was flirting with you, cher’. I’m just stating facts_ ”.  
Gazing up at Eric, I decided it was time to end the call.  
“Sam, I gotta go. I’ll be back soon, no marks and in one piece”.  
“ _Be careful… and call me if you need anything. And call vampire-Bill. He’s worried as well_ ”.  
“I will. Take care… And could you let me know if you get anymore pictures?”.  
“ _Of course. Talk to you later_ ”.  
I hung up, and went to drop the phone on the bedside table.

“Shifter-daddy is worried”, Eric muttered.  
“He’s just protective…”, I said. “Why were you on my phone?”.  
“The ringing was annoying”, he said. “Why are you covered in O negative?”.  
“Because Rose thinks humans are cattle, and wants to start a civil war…”, I said.  
I was surprised to see that Eric didn’t even flinch at my words.  
“I expected as much”, he said. “Tell me what happened”.

I spent the next 20 minutes retelling what had occurred at the meeting between Carl on Rose. Eric and Pam sat still as statues as I spoke.  
“This just confirms what you’ve been saying”, Pam said. “We always knew Stan was power-hungry, and that Rose was a cunt. Now we got proof. Liv just has to…”.  
“She can’t… They’ll kill her”, Eric said. His eyes were focused the table in front of him, as if he was far away in thought.  
“So…?”.  
“Thanks, Pam”, I sneered. She smiled sarcastically at me. “Why would they kill me for telling the truth?”.  
“Rose tried to glamour you. A human that can’t be glamoured won’t sit well with vampires on any side of the fence”.

“So, what do we do?”, Pam said. “Stan as sheriff… that’s bad for business”.  
“You’re worried about money?”, I asked. “She was talking about humans like nothing but… animals! Who is running against you in Area 5?”, I asked.  
“No one”, Pam said, before Eric could answer. “They’re all too afraid of Eric, or too lazy to pick up the mantle”.  
Eric nodded agreeingly.  
“There’s no one willing to take it on”.  
“Seems like Area 5 politics are quite different from the rest of the country”, I said. “But at least you’re one of the sheriffs that don’t just see my kind as meals”. Eric gave me a smirk as if he was undecided. I rolled my eyes.

“With Stan taking the post, civil war won’t just be a possibility. It’ll be an actuality”. He looked at me seriously. “And it won’t be good for vampires _or_ humans”. He took another moment to think. “We do nothing. For now… I will speak to Isabel; tell her you heard some rumors about Rose working with Stan”.  
Pam frowned.  
“Me? But I’ve been with you all night. I haven’t been talking to anyone to make that believable”. Eric raised a brow at her; and Pam looked even more disgruntled. “That means I’ll have to… mingle”. Her master smiled slightly.  
“I’ll buy you a new dress”, he said.  
“Two”, Pam sneered. “You owe me one for the one you ruined last night”.  
She left the room, leaving me alone with Eric.

“Are you going to ask me about Godric?”, I said with bated breath.  
“No”, he replied shortly.  
“Why?”.  
He looked at me, as if I was from a different planet.  
“Don’t ask me questions, you wouldn’t understand the answers to”.  
Feeling chided, I cleared my throat, and looked down at my blood-stained clothes.  
“I’m gonna get cleaned up… Unless you have any more spying for me to do”. I got off the couch, and headed back towards my room.  
“You can use my tub”, Eric said. I stopped in my tracks, and looked over my shoulder. Eric got off the couch, and held out his hand to me.   
“You’re giving me whiplash, with your mood swings… Don’t you have some tanning-salons to see to?”, I asked.   
“I have all the sunshine I need right here”, he said. “Come”.  
I sighed, and put my hand in his outstretched one, letting him lead me towards his own room.

There was a large, freestanding tub in the middle of the large bathroom; which – save for the tub – looked like the one connected to my own room. I went over to look in the mirror by the sink, and drew in a stuttering breath.  
My face was covered in specks of synthetic blood, and my top was beyond saving. Without even thinking about the fact that Eric was standing in the doorway, I pulled it over my head. The blood had seeped through, and I looked like I’d been in a fight, except for the fact that there wasn’t a bruise or cut on my body; other than the fang-marks Eric had left there.

“You look delicious”, he said.  
“That’s creepy”, I muttered, and rubbed at a stain on my neck.  
“I’m a creepy vampire. You’ve told me more than once”. He walked over to the tub, and turned on the water.  
I opened the button of my pants, and kicked off my shoes.  
“My clothes are ruined”, I said.  
“Then it’s good I prefer you naked”.

Eric came over to me, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pants; tugging them down.  
“Sit”, he ordered, and I sat on the edge of the tub. He pulled the pants down, and off me; throwing them in a corner. I realized even my underwear was soaked through.  
“Taking this job for you, has ruined all my good underwear”, I said.  
“You only have to two sets of good underwear? Maybe you _should_ just go without…”, Eric smiled, and raised me to stand, by taking my hand again.

Eric leaned down to kiss my cheek, and when I found him running his tongue down my jawbone, I realized he was licking up the splatters of TruBlood.  
“Are you hungry?”, I asked, finding the situation kind of strange.  
“I could eat…”, he breathed, and ran one hand down between my legs, letting his index finger trace the edge of the fabric of my panties there. Feeling my walls begin to quiver, I grabbed his wrist. “Do you want me to stop?”.  
“I want to take a bath”, I whispered, looking up into his eyes. I unhooked the bra on my back, and took it off. Eric hooked his fingers through the fabric of my panties, and pulled them down; letting me step out of them. As he crouched in front of me, he put his hands on my bottom, and buried his face in my curls. “Eric, please…”.  
Eric stood back up, looking quite unhappy.  
“I’ll leave you alone”, he said.  
I grabbed his hand.  
“You don’t… You don’t have to go”, I said. “With everything that’s happened tonight, I don’t want to be alone”.  
“If you’re looking for conversation, why don’t you call Sam Merlotte?”. His voice was cold.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortably exposed, I grabbed one of the large fluffy towels by the tub, and put it around me.  
“Should have known that was all you wanted from me. I was stupid to think…”. I couldn’t finish my sentence, but in stead made my way to the door.  
“You know what I want from you”, Eric said, his voice level.  
“Yeah, you just made that abundantly clear”.  
Eric suddenly stood in front of me, blocking my way out of the bathroom.  
“Get in the tub”.  
“Fuck you”, I snarled.  
“No, you’re apparently not in the mood. Get in the tub”.

I pushed at Erics chest, to no avail. He stood firm in front of me, and looked down with a raised brow. The towel had fallen from my body.  
“Fine…”, he said; and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me back towards the bathtub. Before I knew it, I was dropped into the water; which instantly turned pink from the blood on my body.  
“Asshole!”, I yelled. “What the hell is your problem?”.  
“You’re my _fucking_ problem!”, Eric roared; a hint of an accent showing. His face was contorted in rage, and he grabbed on to my shoulders to keep me from standing up. “You put yourself in danger by disappearing for hours, and then you mouth off to one of the most powerful vampires in existence. You won’t be mine… You won’t even take the bath I’ve drawn for you. Why can’t you just behave and _göra vad helvete jag säger!_ ”.  
“English!”, I screamed in frustration; and smacked him across the face.

Eric sprang out of the bathroom at vamp-speed. I heard crashes and roars from his bedroom; but didn’t dare get up. I sat hugging my knees for a few moments, before Eric returned in the doorway; a somber expression on his face. He met my eyes; his own looking almost pained.  
“I’m sorry…”, I said.  
“No you’re not”, he retorted.   
“Yeah, you’re right… You deserved that. You have no idea what I went through for you today…”, I croaked. “The people I had to face”.  
“You were never in any real danger”, he said.  
“You don’t know anything…”, I whispered, and wiped away a tear running down my cheek. “What he did… You don’t know”.  
Eric tensed up, and took a hesitant step forward.  
“Carl?”, he said. I looked up at him; and he suddenly looked like I’d struck him across the face again. “Godric…?”.  
“No… not Godric. He is… He never hurt me”.  
Eric came over to the tub, and crouched to my eye-level.  
“Then, _who_?”.

I’d said too much; but there wasn’t a chance Eric would let me leave the room, before I answered his question. Depending on my words, I could bring danger on both him, and the rest of his family – because that is what they were. His family.  
“That photographer…”, I rasped. “He’s the one who hurt me in San Diego, a year ago”. Eric pulled out his phone immediately, probably about to call someone to find Thomas. “Please, let me finish”.  
Eric visibly tried to calm himself.  
“Talk”, he demanded.  
“He’d been coming around Sugar and Spice, to take promo-shots for the owner. He asked me out, and I went on a date with him; but I wasn’t really interested. He kept coming around the club, telling anyone who got too close to me, that I was… _his_ ”. Eric straightened his back slightly. “One night, he came up after I’d just performed. Asked me to have a drink with him. He swore it was just a drink – that he was gonna back off, and leave me alone – he just wanted to have a drink as friends. So, I said yes”.  
“And you shouldn’t have”, Eric said.  
I shook my head in agreement.  
“He put something in it… drugged me. I blacked out”, I said. The water in the tub looked the color of the Watermelon Margarita Thomas had gotten me that night, before he took the picture of us together, that had been sent to my house. “When I woke up… We were in the back alley, and I tried to fight him off, but he was so strong… I think he’s on V”.  
“He… hurt you”, Eric growled.  
“I fought like hell, but he got a couple of hits in… He didn’t have a chance to go any further”.   
“Why?”.  
I began trying to wash off the TruBlood from my arm.  
“A vampire stopped him. In return, I let him have my blood. I had a gash in my chest, and he fed from there”.

Eric stood back up, and began pacing the floor.  
“This happened in a dry state…”, he said. “Who was the vampire?”.  
“I don’t know…”, I lied. I couldn’t even begin to imagine the consequences of letting him know the truth on that matter. “But… he glamoured Thomas to forget me… At least he was _supposed_ to”.  
“The pictures…”, Eric snarled. “Merlotte told me about the one sent to him”.  
“He shouldn’t have”, I muttered. “It’s _my_ problem”.  
Eric shook his head.  
“Not anymore. I put you in danger, by having you go see him”.  
“You didn’t know”.   
“I know now. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it”, Eric said, his voice cold.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”, I asked worriedly.  
“That he’s a dead man”.

Eric pulled out his phone again, and went to leave the room. I sprang out of the tub, and raced after him; almost slipping from my wet feet.  
“No, Eric, you can’t!”, I said. I pulled at his hand; trying to pry the phone from it. “He wouldn’t want you to!”.  
“Who?”.  
 _Godric. Godric wouldn’t want you to.  
_ “Just… please. Leave it. I just want to forget about him”.  
“He hasn’t forgotten about you”, Eric said. “He’s been sending you pictures”.  
“I don’t know that he has… When I saw him today, it was like I was a complete stranger”.  
“Then who sent them?”. I shook my head.  
“I don’t know… Maybe someone’s just messing with me”. Eric turned the phone around in his hand. I took him by surprise, when I put my hands on his cheeks; forcing him to look at me. “Please, Eric. Don’t…”.

As series of expressions travelled over Erics face. Indecision, anger, and finally determination.  
“He could still come for you”, he said. “From now on, you don’t leave my side. If I’m not around, Pam will be with you”.  
“You need me for things during the day”, I said.  
“I’ll get someone else for day-tasks. You stay in this suite, unless one of us are with you”  
“You can’t keep me locked up here…”, I scoffed.  
“I can, and I will. I made a vow to protect you”.  
I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I only opened them again, when I felt Eric put his hand on my cheek; and his forehead to mine.  
“I’m going to keep you safe. Please help me do so… Do as I tell you”.  
“Ok”, I whispered. “I’ll try…”. Eric raised a brow at me. “I said I’ll try!”.

Eric picked me up again; this time, carrying me bridal style into the bathroom.  
“What are you doing?”, I asked.  
“Taking you back to your bath”, he said.   
I looked down into the bathwater, and recoiled.  
“It’s all… yucky”, I said.  
Eric shrugged and sat me down on the floor again, before sticking his harm into the water to drain the tub. As I stood by, he opened the tap again, to refill it.

“Bubbles, this time”, I said. He looked at me, and smiled slightly.  
“There’s my greedy human”, he said.  
“Still not yours… Not like that”, I muttered.   
“ _Så envis_ ”, Eric muttered, before meeting my disgruntled eyes. “Stubborn”.  
“You know it”, I said.

After pouring some soap into the rising water, Eric began undressing. I couldn’t take my eyes of him as he did.  
“What are you doing?”, I asked.  
“What does it look like? I’m taking a bath with you”, he said, and removed his underwear. I began covering my body with my arms. Eric stepped forwards. “You said you didn’t want to be alone”.  
“And _you_ said that if I wanted conversation, I’d have to call someone else”.  
Eric stepped in to the tub, and reached for my hand.  
“I was wrong. We just had a very long conversation, and that turned out fine”.   
I raised a brow at him.  
“You call that long?”, I asked. He smiled leeringly at me; and with a firm grip of my waist, he lifted me into the tub – getting me to sit down.  
“Long… and very hard”, he said, and sat down in front of me.

Putting a hand on the back of my head, and an arm around my back, Eric pulled me up to straddle him.   
“How do you do that?”, I asked, and looked down at his fully developed erection. “I mean, you don’t have a natural blood-flow… Is it like magic?”.  
“Do you care?”, he asked, and caught my lower lip between his own. The blunt tip of his penis was already probing my entrance, from the position we were in. The only thing keeping it from entering me, was the fact that I was on my knees over it.  
“Not really, I guess”, I smiled.  
“Then sit down”.

I bit my lips, and turned off the faucet behind him; raising my breasts to his eyelevel. He caught my nipple in his mouth, and tugged at it with his teeth. I pulled at his hair, to get him to unlatch from me.  
“We were supposed to be taking a bath”, I said; and sat back in the tub – moving my admittedly quivering folds from the Viking-penis. Eric furrowed his brows at me.  
“Are you saying no again?”.  
“I’m saying… Bath first”.

Eric sat back, and smiled at me.  
“Bath first. Then we’ll get back to my magical erection”.

\---

I was drying my hair, bundled up in a lush robe and seated on the edge of the tub; while Eric was draining it, nude as the day he was born – the first time, that is.   
He opened the sash on my robe, and pushed it off my shoulders. Putting his hands on my bottom, he lifted me to straddle him, and walked us towards his bed; where he laid me down. Though he was fully hard, he didn’t go for the home-run yet. Instead – as I traced his back-muscles with my fingertips, he kissed his way down my belly.  
“Did you eat?”, he asked.  
“Yes…”, I croaked. That granola-bar had to count for something.  
“Good. I don’t want you passing out on me”, he smiled, and kissed my clit; flicking his tongue over it. I let out a gasp, as his long middle finger entered me; and another, as he grazed his teeth down my inner thigh. The finger in me crooked, and stroked against the spot inside me he had found gave me the most pleasure. Going back to suckling my nub, he looked up at me – his light-blue eyes warm in spite of the cold color of them.  
“Another…”, I whimpered, and Eric let his index finger join the one inside me. I was quivering already – Eric was a master of getting me to my climax quickly, I’d learnt that the night before – but it seemed that he wanted to draw out my pleasure now, because he unlatched from my clit; and began kissing his way down my thigh.  
I let out a dissatisfied whimper, to which Eric smiled. Once he’d brushed his lips over the inside of my knee, he put it over his shoulder; forcing my leg upwards as he went back to my folds.

All the while, Erics fingers had been working inside me – stroking and prodding. I was feeling the coil in my lower stomach tense to the point of snapping, when Eric looked at me again, and lifted his head – baring his fangs. His eyes grazed over my inner thigh, near my groin; before they met mine, asking for consent.  
“Do it…”, I said, almost as a plea.  
Two sharp pangs of pain hit my skin near my warmth. As Eric began suckling at my flowing blood, his fingers sped up their movements; and I unfurled – feeling every beat of my heart and spasm of my climax, send my blood flowing in waves, into Erics mouth. I didn’t understand how something that was dangerous, painful – at least in the second it took for him to bite me – and should be so wrong, felt like it was the single best thing in the world.  
After what seemed like forever, and at the same time, only a second of intense orgasm, Eric licked over his bite, and pulled back. I realized he was healing the fang-marks, when I felt the familiar tickling sensation on my skin, where he’d bit me.

Crawling up to lay over me, I once again found that Eric’s temperature had changed.  
“You’re warm…”, I whispered. He placed himself between my thighs, and immediately pushed himself in to me.  
“It’s your blood”, he breathed, beginning to thrust slowly. “It’s moving in me”.  
I let out a soft whimper, as Eric kissed my neck gently.  
“Does that always happen?”, I asked.  
“Not like this”, he replied; moving his head, to nuzzle his nose against mine. “Your blood… it’s so alive”.  
I kissed him deeply – tasting only a small hint of blood – and put my leg around his hips. We moved together, with Erics hand on my thigh, to hold me in place around him; so that we were never out of sync.

We moved like this for the longest time; kissing and touching ever part of the others body we could reach, as Eric thrusted in to me.  
“I want to look at you”, he said, and flipped us around, so I was on top. I sat up, and looked smilingly down at the admiring Viking; without moving. Lifting me slightly by my waist, Eric thrusted in to me once; letting me know he wanted me to move.  
“Who’s greedy now?”, I grinned; but instantly gasped, as – with a firm grip on my hips – he began moving me back and forth; grinding against him. I tried to move faster, but he held me steady, moving me so that I was riding in a calm, steady rhythm on him.  
“Slow…”, he said. “Like this”.   
“Are you asking me to be gentle with you?”, I smiled.  
“Always”, he breathed, an almost pleading look on his face. I looked in wonder at this suddenly fragile figure under me.

Leaning down to kiss his soft lips gently, I then sat back up; taking his hands to put them on my breasts. I rolled my hips back and forth, letting Erics groans guide me as to how to pace myself.   
The constant grinding of my clitoris against him, made me once again see stars. I wanted to move faster, so that I could reach the explosion of pleasure I knew was waiting; but he moved his hands to my hips again, holding me in place. He was forcing me into drawn out, waves of pleasure; instead of mindlessly screwing me to a final climax.  
I collapsed on him, and grabbed on to his hair; kissing and nibbling across his collar bone.  
“Please, Eric… Please”, I rasped breathlessly.   
“You’re doing so good. Don’t stop…”, he whispered in to my ear; and raised me up to sit again, by my shoulders. “Don’t stop”.

My whole body shaking, I began raising and lowering myself; fucking myself into oblivion on Eric’s cock. As his eyes buried themselves in mine, he helped me move; while my quivering thighs were getting too weak to do the job on their own. With Eric’s help, my pleasure kept dragging out, filling my entire being. Eric stared at me, almost in amazement; as I threw my head back, and cried out in extasy; from the longest, most intense orgasm I’d ever had.  
Eric lifted me slightly and pistoned up into me; roaring a series of words I didn’t understand, and finding his own release from my clenching walls.  
In that moment, my body gave in. I didn’t have the strength to control my limbs. Quickly but gently, Eric wrapped his arms around me, and laid me down on the bed – pulling out of me in the process.

Reaching over to press the buttons for the blinds, Eric then wrapped his body around mine. The action was a strange one from a vampire, I thought; but I supposed this was as close to human as Eric got – full from a feast of blood, and blissed out from a session of mind-blowing sex. At least it had been mind-blowing to me.  
“Do you… I mean, did you _enjoy_ that? As much as I do?”, I asked, a little worried about the answer.  
“You mean, did I come?”, Eric smirked. I frowned in embarrassment.  
“I guess I shouldn’t be asking questions, and just… enjoy the magical erection”. Eric chuckled softly, and pulled at me to lay with my head on his shoulder.  
“You can ask. I want to tell you”. He seemed almost excited about talking about himself, the smug bastard. I couldn’t help but smile.  
“It’s just… You can’t really let yourself go with me”, I said. “You’d hurt me”.  
“I won’t do that”.  
“I know… That’s what worries me”, I muttered. “That you’re not… getting as much out of it as me”.  
A rumble of laughter went through Eric’s body.  
“You’re joking… I’ll add funny to the list of things you are”.

I moved out of his hold, to grab at the duvet; wanting to cover myself, and disappear. I felt like Eric was laughing at me, in my most vulnerable state. Once he realized, what I was doing, Eric put his hand on my cheek.  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad… Look at me”, he said. I shook my head. “Liv… Look at me!”. I tentatively met his eyes. “Part of being a vampire means, that I see, smell, taste and feel much more intensely than a human. The only thing you should feel bad about, is the fact that _you_ don’t get as much pleasure from sex, as I do”. I pondered his words for a moment.  
“It’s really that good?”, I muttered. “Because _that_ … was pretty great”.  
“It is…”, Eric said with a smile. “With you, even more so”. I felt my cheeks flush red, and he kissed my temple.

Erics fingertips grazed the fang-marks on my neck.  
“If you still want me to, I can remove them”, he offered.   
“No… It’s fine. Just do it before we go back home”, I said. “Why didn’t you feed from me, when I first offered it?”, I asked.  
Something unreadable ghosted his face.  
“I swore I wouldn’t force myself on you”, he said. “That night… you didn’t want it. Not really”.  
“I wouldn’t think that should be a problem for a vampire”, I said, remembering Rose’s words.  
“It’s different with you…”, Eric said. I bit my lip, and began playing with a lock of my hair. “You’re fidgeting…”, he said; and pulled my hand away – merging his fingers with mine.  
“I’m thinking!”, I said. “It’s just… You say you can’t sense my emotions, but then how could you know that I didn’t want it? _I_ didn’t even know”.

He turned me slightly to meet my gaze.  
“When we have sex, I bite you; because it’s part of the pleasure for both of us”, he said. “At least, you _seem_ to enjoy it”. He put a hand on my cheek, and brushed his thumb over my lower lip.  
“I do…”, I smiled.  
“I didn’t see any lust in your eyes that night, just fear. And that wasn’t how I wanted that experience to be; for either of us".  
“That’s strangely human”, I said.  
Eric frowned a little.  
“Yes, it is…”.

I suddenly yawned, surprised at my own exhaustion.  
“You need to sleep”, Eric said. I groaned in frustration, and tried to crawl on top of him; kissing my way across his chest. “ _I_ need to sleep. The sun is coming up soon, and if I try to stay awake, I’ll get the bleeds”.   
I sighed heavily, and latched my pouting lips to his nipple, while running my fingers down his torso. Eric growled, and grabbed my wrists, to stop my wandering hands. Holding them up over my head, he looked seriously but mischievously into my eyes.  
“Liv, I have to rest… Or else, in about five minutes, you’ll be going from nymphomaniac to necrophiliac”.  
“It’ll kill you?”.  
“The bleeds won’t kill me; but _combined_ with you sucking the life out of me through your vagina…”.  
“Fine”, I sighed.  
Eric pressed his lips to mine, hungrily devouring me in a kiss.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not done with you”, he breathed against my lips; backing up the promise in his kiss.

He laid his head back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. Soon, the breathing he’d been doing to be able to speak to me, stopped.

\---

I must have slept all day, because when I woke, Eric was gone. When I pulled the covers off me, and went to get out of bed, I winced in pain. My hips had hand-shaped bruises; reminding me of my session with Eric.

The vampire in question was fully dressed in a bespoke suit over a black tank top; seated in the living room, going over some papers. I had wrapped myself in a robe, and gave him a slightly self-conscious smile on my way to my own room, to get dressed.  
Eric raised an amused brow at me.   
“Sleep well?”, he asked.  
“Like a dead woman”, I said over my shoulder, and walked over to my suitcase; which was still laid on the bed – that so far, I hadn’t slept in.  
“Far from it”, Eric said, having moved from his seat, to lean against the doorway. “Did you know you snore?”.  
“Sorry…”, I muttered.  
“Don’t be. It’s cute”, he smiled. I found it an interesting word for a 1000-yearold vampire to use.  
I began to unwrap myself from the robe, but stopped when I saw Eric didn’t divert his eyes.  
“Are you just gonna stare at me?”, I asked.  
“Yes”, he smiled; his arms crossed across his chest. I sighed, and took off the robe.

For a moment, Eric just looked at me appreciatively, before his eyes met the bruises on my hips, and they went dark.  
“I hurt you”, he said quietly, his voice pained.  
“I’m fine… It’s just a little bruising”, I said.  
Eric walked over to me, and stroked my hips gently.  
“I don’t want you walking around in pain, because of me”. I felt a warm sensation stream through my body; which was soon switched in for slight disappointment, when I realized something.  
“Then I guess my fantasy about you ravaging me again is off the table…”, I muttered. Erics lips twitched into a sly smile.  
“Ravaging… I like the sound of that. I think that can still be arranged… Come here”.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled me down to sit sideways on his lap. The cool fabric of his suit, sent goosebumps across my naked skin.  
“What are we doing?”, I asked. Eric extracted his fangs, and bit into his wrist.  
“Bottoms up”, he said. I looked at the wound for a moment, before suddenly it closed up again. “Really? Just take the blood. We already know it won’t create a blood-bond”.   
He bit in to his wrist again; and with a frown on my face, I put my mouth to the wounds – sucking at them. His blood tasted as delicious as it had the last time I’d had it; full and nourishing. With his free arm, Eric stroked my hair; and nuzzled at it with his nose.  
“That’s enough”, he whispered. I pulled back, and made a final swallowing movement. Looking down, I saw that my bruising was completely gone.   
“As long as you let me heal you, I see no issue with _ravaging_ you as much as your hearts-desire… You don’t seem to get high of my blood, as other humans do".

I felt for the fang-marks on my neck, but they were gone as well.  
“Now everyone will know you’re giving me blood… or they might think I’m free”, I said. Eric shrugged.  
“I could bite you again…”, he said.  
“Ok”, I said.  
Eric was taken aback.  
“Really? Just like that?”.  
“Yes… Bite me”, I said.

He looked at me disbelievingly, before he finally accepted that I was serious. He grazed my jaw with his knuckles, before kissing me deeply. I put my arm around his shoulder, and savored the feeling of Erics tongue against mine.  
Eric squeezed my knee, then pushed at it to spread my legs slightly, on his lap. Agile fingers stroked up my inner thigh, and as they found my folds – warm, wet and wanting – I let out a whimper against his lips. Tugging at my lower lip one final time, Eric kissed his way down to my neck. Flexing his middle and ring finger, they entered me at the same time as he bit into my neck.

Erics fingers began moving up and down, and the heel of his hand rubbed against my clit. He wasn’t forceful, simply moved his hand to the rhythm of my heart pumping my blood through my veins, and in to his mouth.  
I felt Erics penis stirring under my butt, and let out a pleased whimper. Eric took this as a signal to speed up his movements inside me. I grinded against him, and Eric growled against my neck. It felt like my core and my neck were linked by pulses of electricity.  
Fisting the front of Eric’s tank-top, and grabbing on to his hair; my whimpers turned in to loud moans. Eric never relented; simply moved his hand faster – stroking and pushing me, inside and out. My walls tightened around Eric’s fingers, and as I cried out from my orgasm, he unlatched from my neck.

I was shuddering with after-shocks in Erics lap, as he gently licked over the two new fang-marks. I looked down at myself, and realized the mess we’d made on his lap; both coming from my juices, and – from the look of Eric’s blissed out expression – his own.  
“I’ll have to change…”, he smirked.  
“Woops…”, I croaked  
Eric lifted me off him, and got up to stand. I went to stand myself, but immediately stumbled. Eric caught me, and had me sit down.  
“You’ll have to wait a while, before you let anyone feed from you again. I might have gone a bit overboard…”, he said.  
“I’m not going to let anyone else feed from me…”, I said.  
A strange smile ghosted Eric’s face, and he walked towards his own room, shedding the layers of his clothes all the way; once again letting me have the pleasurable view of his naked form.

Pam barged in to the room with Carl in tow. I quickly put on my robe. When he saw our visitor eyeing him, Eric disgruntledly put on a pair of black sweatpants; that hung so low on his hips, I was having trouble focusing anywhere else than there.

“I see I’ve interrupted breakfast”, Carl said, and raised a brow at me.  
“Sheriff Rockford has something he wants to speak to you about. You should hear this…”, Pam said.  
Eric went over to sit on the couch; while I went to stand in my assigned spot by the window.  
“Have a seat, Carl”, Eric said, plastering on the fakest smile I’d ever seen. “TruBlood?”.  
“Still not sharing?”, the other vampire asked, and looked towards me.  
Eric looked at me with hard eyes.  
“Pamela, take Liv up to the restaurant. She hasn’t eaten”, he said; before moving his eyes to Pam. “Stay with her”. There was no room for questioning him in his tone.

I apparently didn’t have time to get dressed, because Pam grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room, in nothing but my robe.  
“What’s going on?”, I asked, once we were in the elevator.  
“It’s an N.Y.B. situation…”. I looked at her questioningly. “ _None of Your Business_ ”.  
“Fine…”, I muttered.

\---

At the restaurant – which, to my luck, was open 24 hours, save for during private parties – I ordered a pasta-dish the size of my butt. Pam looked at me, like the sight of my eating was sickening.  
“I can’t believe I used to do that”, she said.  
“You probably used to poop, too”, I smiled. A shudder went through her body, and I smilingly popped another penne into my mouth.

“Why do you hate humans so much?”, I asked.  
“I don’t hate you _all_ … Some of you are delicious”, she said.  
“So I’ve been told”, I muttered.   
Pam’s eyes went to the fang-marks on my neck.  
“Yeah, well; Eric says you’re off limits, so I’ll just have to imagine how you taste”.  
“Guess so…”, I said. “Seriously, though. It’s like we’re all just meals to you. You must remember what it’s like to be human; and to have someone you care about”.  
“Humans didn’t exactly show themselves from their good side, when I was alive, either…”.

I picked up my napkin, and began separating the layers.  
“Stop fidgeting. It’s annoying”, Pam said.  
“There’s that family resemblance”, I muttered. “When did you two meet, anyway?”.  
Pam raised a brow at me.  
“What, are we girlfriends now?”.  
“Just making conversation… Come on, you can tell me”.  
Pam brushed a non-existing piece of lint of the shoulder of her pink power-suit.  
“Back when I was a madame. 1871. He was a costumer”.  
“Of yours?”, I asked.  
She smirked at me.  
“Are you asking if you and me are phallus friends? Penis pals?”.  
“Well… yeah”, I admitted.  
Pam sat back in her chair, and narrowed her eyes at me.  
“We fucked. It was good. We don’t anymore”.  
“Because you prefer women?”, I said.  
“Because even Viking-dick gets boring after a few decades…”, she said. I raised a brow at her in disbelief. “Yes, because I prefer women. I don’t think any dick-lover could ever get sick of Eric”.  
“Huh…”, I said, and returned to my meal.

Pam suddenly smiled at me.  
“I just told you that I used to have sex with Eric, and you’re acting like it’s no big deal?”.  
I remembered what Godric had told me about Eric and Nora being former lovers.  
“Your ways are just different, I guess…”, I muttered.  
“I also told you, I used to screw for a living… You didn’t even wince”, Pam said.  
“Was I supposed to? Sex-work is work”, I shrugged.  
The vampires eyes seemed strangely warmer.  
“You _are_ different”.

I finished off my drink, and poked at the food on my plate.  
“So… You had sex… And then, he turned you? Why?”.  
“Because I asked him to”, she replied. “Why? You worried he’ll turn you?”  
“Are you?”, I retorted.   
Pam shrugged.  
“Maybe I like being an only child”, she said. “Stop talking. Eat your… food”.

For a good while, we just sat there, before another shudder went through Pam’s body.  
“I didn’t even say anything!”, I said.  
“No. Eric’s calling for me… Us, I guess”.  
“Well, I’m finished”, I said; and we left the restaurant.

\---


	6. Chapter 6

When we returned to the suite, Carl was gone. Eric sat with his elbows on his knees; staring in front of him.  
“Pam, give us some privacy”.  
Pam lingered at the door for a moment, before speaking.  
“I don’t want a little sister”, she sneered. “There. I said it”. For a second, Eric sent her a confused look.  
She left the room, and closed the door behind her.

For a long moment, I just stood there; waiting. Eric sat still as a statue, making me more uncomfortable by the second.  
“Is everything ok?”, I said.  
“Sit”, he said. I walked over to the other side of the coffee table, and sat down on the couch there; worried.  
“Did he find out I can’t be glamoured?”.  
“No… Carl doesn’t know anything about you, _or_ your past…”.  
“What’s that supposed to mean”.

Eric met my eyes with a hard expression.  
“Carl had information for me about Godric”, he said. “Apparently, he felt obligated to tell me – as his new business partner – that Rose and Stan are going behind my makers back… Trying to start a civil war”.  
“So… you have a witness… proof”, I said.  
“We do…”, Eric said. “But it won’t do Godric much good, because apparently, he’s broken vampire law”.  
I looked down at my feet.  
“What did he do?”.  
“You know what he did. You were there”. He’d connected the dots.

I closed my eyes, and sighed deeply.  
“Godric was trying to protect you… He didn’t want me to tell you, because…”.  
“Because he knows I’ll die before letting the Authority execute him”, Eric said. “Doesn’t change the fact that you should have told me”.  
“He made me swear… He saved my life, Eric. I was pretty much dead, beat to a pulp; and he saved me, by giving me his blood”.  
“But first, he fed on you”, Eric said.  
“It was part of our deal”.  
“Yes, well… Try as he might, Godric is still a vampire. And your blood is… it’s hard to refuse, once you’ve had the scent; let alone, taste”.

We sat for a moment longer in silence.  
“I’m not going to apologize for not telling you”, I said. “I swore to Godric I wouldn’t tell anyone about what had happened. At the time, I didn’t know why…”.  
“That’s why he wanted to speak with you yesterday… To make you promise again”, Eric said.  
“No… Last night, he told me _why_ he didn’t want you to know… But he didn’t _make_ me do anything”, I replied. “I made the promise of my own accord. To keep him and you safe… And Nora, I suppose. I didn’t think you’d want her hurt either”.  
“That’s so very… _human_ of you”, he muttered.

I didn’t know how to respond to that, but luckily Eric was in mood for a subject change.   
“We have an event in a few hours”. He got up to stand, and I followed his lead, moving towards my room.  
“Wardrobe preferences? Dinner or dessert…?”, I asked. His lips twitched into a sly smile. My slight attempt at getting him in a better mood, had apparently worked. Eric followed me to the door, and turned me around; wrapping an arm around me. He slipped a hand underneath my robe, to stroke the inside of my thigh.  
“Candy. Arm-candy… That purple number I found in the bottom of your suitcase, should work”.  
“Eric, that’s a slip!”, I said.  
“So?”. His fingers travelled north, soon reaching my folds; which were already wet. It didn’t take much for Eric to get me going.  
“I can’t just wear a slip in public… Oh, wow…”. Eric let his long finger between my labia and in to me, and used my slick to moisten his fingertip; before stroking at my clit. “I really need to… fuck, that feels amazing”.   
“So warm and sweet…”. His words came out in a growl. “And wanting to be _ravaged_ ”. The last part came with a teasing smile.  
“Not _that_ sweet”, I whispered, and took a hold of his invading hand, to lift it to my mouth. I closed my lips around his finger, and tasted myself on it – sucking – all while keeping my eyes on Erics.

I backed away, letting the finger escape my mouth with a small pop. Eric gave me an anticipatory look, as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his pants, and kneeled on the floor in front of him; pulling the fabric down over his erection.  
As tall as he was, I had to stand on my knees to reach Eric with my mouth. He drew in a gasp, as I stuck out my tongue, and let the head the head of his dick rest on it for a few seconds, while I stroked him gently up and down.  
“ _Solsken…_ ”, Eric groaned, when I closed my mouth around him, and sucked him deeply in to my mouth.   
Eric was tasty – sweet and salty at the same time – and the soft skin stroking against my lips, as I moved my head, was like brushing my lips against velvet. I hummed around him, and smiled up at him with my eyes. He placed his hand on the side of my head, playing with my hair between his fingers.   
The sounds of grunts and moans from above me, egged me on; as I was bobbing my head back and forth – making swallowing movements and sucking in my cheeks. I cradled Erics balls in my palm, and massaged them; soon feeling them tense up.

Suddenly, Eric took a firm hold of my hair, and used his other hand, to raise me to my feet.  
“You’re asking for it…”, he growled. “Bed’s too far away”.  
“What do you mean? It’s right…”. Eric threw me against the wall; before lifting me up to straddle him, and thrusting into me – hard. “Eric!”, I croaked.  
With wild abandon, Eric pounded in to me. He wasn’t trying to drag anything out this time, and the sheer force of his thrusts made me worried I’d be walking funny afterwards. He was in fact ravaging me.  
With wanton grunts and groans, Eric had his way with me like this; while I whimpered from the delicious assault. He kissed and nibbled at the skin on my neck, without extracting his fangs. I would have gladly agreed to him feeding on me, but remembered what he had told me about having gone overboard earlier.  
I held on hard to Eric as he fucked me, cursing breathily into his ear; while scratching my nails across his back. I would have left marks, maybe even very deep ones; had he not been healing so soon.   
We came at the same time; me with a loud moan, and Eric with a guttural growl.

“So. You’ll wear the purple dress”, Eric smirked.  
“Not happening”, I chuckled. He lifted me off him, and set me down on the floor again. Steadying myself against his tall frame, I got on my toes, and kissed his lips.

\---

I was wearing the purple slip. After Eric literally having tried – in vain, of course – to glamour me into putting it on, I obliged. I’d put a black sequined mesh number over it, making me feel a little less exposed – but still sexy as hell. Heels were apparently required again, but I was getting in to the habit of wearing them.

The event Eric had mentioned, was another party. This time, _all_ of the sheriffs were attending, apparently; as there was a line to get in to the large building – one of those large warehouses where rich people had their terrible art exhibitions.   
“What is this thing?”, I muttered to Pam.  
“Another _mingling_ situation”, she said. “Everyone running for sheriff will be kissing each other’s asses, to get votes”.  
“And my job is…?”.  
“Looking edible, and not falling over… Oh, and try not to die”.

Eric clearly had zero patience for waiting in any lines, and walked straight up to the door with Pam and me in tow. The girl standing there gulped when she saw the tall Viking.  
“Sheriff Northman, Area 5; with party”, Eric said.  
“I _am_ sorry, sheriff; but there is a line”. Eric hunched over, and looked the girl in the eyes.  
“I don’t see a line”, he said with a soft voice.

“Are you trying to glamour the staff, Northman?”, Carl said; having appeared in the doorway.   
“You know me, Carl”, Eric said. Carl let out a roaring laughter, and held out his arm, gesturing for us to step inside. We entered the building, which was already full of people; both vampires and humans. Most of the latter were dressed much like myself – meals on heels.   
“I hear you’re paying for this shindig”, Eric said.  
“It was a chance for me to clear my conscience”, Carl said. “After all, that unfortunate event involving someone we both know, _did_ happen on my turf, last year”.  
We headed towards a large buffet table, set up with human drinks, and what looked like carbonized blood. I hoped it was TruBlood. Both Eric and Pam took a glass; and I stood behind them, like a good little blood-bag. Eric sent me a discrete look over his shoulder, letting a sly smile break the mask of the cool debonair.

“Do you have a show set up for us?”, Eric asked. At the far end of the wall, staff was hanging up some frames and screens, for some sort of installation.  
“Yes well, speaking of said event… The human in question just so happens to be a photographer. I thought I’d throw him a bone…”. Carl ran a hand through his well-coiffed hair.  
“Wasn’t he glamoured, after what happened?”, Pam asked.  
“Of course he was. That doesn’t stop me from wanting to clear my guilty conscience… Oh, here he is now! Thomas Porter!”.

I felt my knees give, and almost fell over; when a pair of hands caught my waist from behind.  
“Whoa, there, miss!”, a cheery voice said. Eric spun around; his eyes aflame.  
“Please let me go”, I whimpered. I stumbled forwards, and Eric caught my arm. I couldn’t meet his eyes, simply stood shivering in place.  
“Looks like you drained a bit much from miss Sunday, here”, Carl smiled. “Thomas, do you mind?”.  
I turned around, and looked at my former assailant.  
“Of course!”, Thomas said, and grabbed a glass from the buffet table. “Here you go, a drink will freshen you up”. He held out the glass to me. _Come on. It’s just one drink, as friends._  
“I…”, I breathed. Eric pushed me to stand behind him.  
“Stay away from her!”, he growled.

Carl held up his hands to calm down the situation.  
“You’ll have to forgive sheriff Northman, Thomas. He’s a bit protective of his human”, he said.  
“I know how it is”, Thomas said, and rolled his eyes smilingly. “Sheriff Northman, thank you so much for hiring me to restore that picture. It was like having a piece of history between my hands”  
“That’s right!”, Carl said. “I heard you two had been in touch. You’ve never met before, though. Have you?”.  
“I never had the pleasure, no”, Thomas said. “But I’ve met miss Sunday before. When she came to pick up sheriff Northman’s picture…”. He winked at me, and I felt bile rise in my throat. Erics stance was taut; he was ready to pounce on Thomas. Just as I noticed him about to bare his fangs, a voice interrupted him.

“ _Eric!_ ”. Godric was standing next to his son, and Eric instantly froze in place. “ _Inte nu_ ”.  
“ _Du borde ha gjort det då…_ ”.  
Godric met my eyes with his own saddened ones. I parted my lips, but couldn’t speak; so simply shook my head.  
”Gentlemen, I don’t speak Swedish, but this is a party… Not Thanksgiving dinner with the family”, Carl chuckled.  
Thomas cleared his voice.  
“Well, I need to go make sure the pictures are hung in the right order…”, he said, and gave me a final smile, before walking away.   
“And _I_ have to go make sure the ice-sculpture doesn’t melt!”, Carl said; disappearing just as quickly.

Eric was clearly trying his best to control himself.   
“Pam, take Liv back to the hotel”, he said.  
“No… I’ll be fine”, I muttered.  
“I’m going to kill him”, Eric snarled.   
Godric gave his son a hard look.  
“You will not”.  
“He is a monster, and him being here could get you executed!”.  
“He doesn’t even remember what happened!”, I said. Erics jaw was clenched, and his eyes read bloody murder.   
There was a long pregnant pause, before Pam decided to speak.  
“With all due respect, even _I_ feel fucking uncomfortable now”. A young, beautiful waitress walked past us, with a tray of drinks. “I you’ll excuse me…”. She pressed her glass into my hand, and followed her intended meal.

“Your child is as willful as mine are”, Godric said, a smile ghosting his face.  
“She is as loyal as yours are as well”, Eric croaked, and looked at his maker meaningfully.  
“Which is why I did not want you to know”. Godric looked at me with an almost hurt expression. “I wish you hadn’t told him”.  
I stood there with Pam’s glass in hand, before finally snapping out of it, and putting it on the table.  
“She didn’t. I had to find out from Carl… Not only are you throwing away your post as sheriff, you also fed from an insignificant hum in a dry state; before giving her your blood!”. I tried not to let my face show, what Eric’s words where making me feel. “Everything you’ve taught me, and now you are breaking your own rules!”.  
“She is not insignificant, Eric… You _know_ that; you’ve tasted her yourself. Her blood is precious”.

I clenched my jaw, and a choked groan escaped my throat, as I stood there, and let myself be spoken about.  
Godric turned his eyes to me.  
“I am sorry. You have done so much for me; and yet I still allow us to speak of you in this way”. I nodded, but did not immediately reply. “I hope I have not offended you”.  
“No, sheriff Godric. _You_ haven’t offended me at all”, I said quietly. The ancient vampire looked up at Eric, who had a sour and yet guilty expression on his face.

“Godric, you will get arrested… killed!”, Eric said, breaking the tension.   
“If I do, it will be _my_ end. I will not let you to go down with me”, Godric replied.  
“I will not allow…”, Eric began.  
“You will… or I will command you”. Godric put his hand on Erics shoulder. “It will hurt this human if you…”.  
“I don’t give a _fuck_ about that!”, Eric roared.  
Godric smiled softly.  
“Yes you do”.  
“ _Varför ville du då inte låta mig bli av med honom?_ ”. Hurt traced Erics voice. Godric shook his head.  
”Eric, as your maker, I command you to not act on this matter”.  
Eric nodded grudgingly.  
Isabel appeared from the crowd.  
“Show’s about to start”, she said. “You need to make an appearance”.  
Godric nodded.  
“We will speak later”, he said to Eric, _and_ to me, it seemed; as he gave me a slight smile, before walking away.

We stood for a long moment, not saying anything. Around us, sheriffs from the different areas were conversing, most of them obviously looking for support to win another term. I wished another sheriff would come speak to Eric, to interrupt the silence between us. Finally, Eric looked at me.  
“You need to remember your place…”.  
“Don’t act all pissy with me, because your dad yelled at you!”, I sneered. Eric grabbed my arm, and seemed about to speak again, when that weird classical techno music began again, and Pam appeared; wiping her mouth, from a stray droplet of blood.  
“Am I interrupting something?”, she asked, not even pretending to care if she did.  
“No”, Eric said, and let go of me.  
“You’re gonna want to see this… both of you”.

Quickly trying to regain my composure, I followed Eric and Pam towards the installation. Up close, I saw that the pictures in the frames were of exotic dancers – on, off and behind stage. The pictures were all hung up in threes. One of them as they prepared for their performances; one mid-performance, on stage; and one after – as the dancer was either catching their breaths behind stage, getting a drink, or having a smoke. I recognized a few faces of former co-workers from Sugar and Spice, on some of the pictures.  
Thomas _was_ talented. He’d managed to capture the rawness of my former profession beautifully and devastatingly.

“Everybody, gather round!”, Carl said, from the small stage set up below a large white screen. Godric stood to the side of the stage, with Isabel and Stan; representing the hosting Area. A waiter came over to Carl, and handed him a microphone. He took it, and chuckled. “I forget, not everyone in the room have as good hearing as some of us… It’s with great honor and privilege – and due to the fact that I paid for this thing – that I can welcome you to this event tonight. I hope you are all enjoying the drinks. You have probably noticed that willing donors are posted throughout the room, if the TruBlood-cocktails are not to your liking. I had a taste of a lovely female, by the name of Stacey, a few minutes ago – and I recommend her highly… Being from a dry state myself, I’m happy to take part in the local attractions”. He smiled leeringly. “Without further ado, I’d like to introduce you all to a very talented artist; that not so long ago moved to Dallas, to set up a new studio here. He is the man behind the pictures on the wall here; which are all for sale, by the way… Thomas Porter!”.

Thomas sprang onto the stage to applause from the humans, and nods from the vampires. Eric tensed up again. Thomas took the mic from Carl, and nodded nonchalantly at him.  
“Thank you, sheriff Rockford”, he smiled, before turning to the audience. “For the last few years, I’ve been trying to capture humanity in its rawest state; and found that it was no more pungent than in the strip-clubs of America. The installation you’re about to see, is called _Truth._ Hit it… _”._

Heavy rock-music began playing, and the lights went down. On the large screen, pictures began revealing themselves to the beat of the bass and drums. Close up portraits of dancers flashed, and then slowly, in series of three – as they were hung on the wall – were pictures of them before, during and after performing.  
Pam looked amused as she gazed up at the screen; clearly enjoying the pictures of the women more than the men. Eric, on the other hand, showed no emotion.

I knew what was coming before it happened. A series of closeups of a familiar face flashed across the screen, before a picture came up of a woman holding a cigarette between her fingers, and looking at the camera through a mirror, as she was applying lipstick. I had been wearing my red sequined bra that night, and a pair of frilly black booty-shorts. No shoes.  
The next picture was as I was on stage, with a seductive grin on my face and one leg in the air; snatching a 10-dollar bill from a patron, with my toes.  
“Flexible…”, Pam muttered smilingly. Eric shrugged in agreement. “When was this?”.  
I was finding it hard to breathe. Looking up at Godric, I could see that he also remembered exactly when these pictures were taken. Forgetting for a moment how angry I was at him, I grabbed on to Erics arm.  
“Eric… Oh, fuck!”.

The final picture popped up. It had been taken from a distance; shortly after Godric was supposed to have glamoured Thomas. I thought he’d left the alley, but he must have stayed behind – hidden, somehow – and taken the photograph.   
On it, Godric was kneeling on the ground, with his arm around my back; and his open mouth to a gash on the top of my breast. It wasn’t the only wound I had. My entire body was covered in bruises, and my cheeks were stained from my mascara running.

There was a murmur of voices, before Stan’s voice roared from the stage.  
“Where was that picture taken?”. He knew very well, where it was taken. Carl held up his hand.  
“Stan, is this really the time…?”, he began.  
“This was on your turf, Rockford! Wasn’t it?”. Stan wasn’t letting up, and Isabel was looking more and more worried by the second. Godric kept his eyes on the floor.  
“Stan…”, Isabel said.  
“California is a dry state!”, Stan boomed. “Godric broke both human and vampire laws!”.

Fangs popped out everywhere, and Rose and the rest of the vampires who had gathered around Stan at the opening-ceremony, stormed the stage to surround Godric. Eric and Pam sped onto the stage, and stood in front of Godric; guarding him. There were flashes of vampires running to take a side.  
In the midst of the chaos, humans were running scared for the doors; and I was frozen in place, terrified.

A pair of abnormally strong hands strong hands for a human clamped around my arm, and pulled me towards the exit.  
“Come on!”, Thomas said.   
“No!”, I croaked; having somewhat found my voice again.  
“I’m trying to save your ass! It’s about to be a bloodbath in here…”. He yanked at my arm, forcing me to follow him.

“Everybody, calm down!”, Isabel yelled from the stage. “The Authority has been contacted, and this will be handled properly, by the right chain of command”.  
“Bullshit!”, Stan growled.  
“As deputy to Godric, I still outrank you”, Isabel said. “Stand down”.  
“Fuck you! He’s going down…”.  
“You won’t lay a hand on him”, Eric snarled; his body taut, and ready for a fight.  
Godric stepped forward.  
“It’s alright, Isabel… Eric”, he said. “I will hand myself over to the Authority, when they arrive. I will stand trial”.  
“Godric, no!”, Eric said.  
“Silver me”, Godric said. “I am sure Stan and Rose brought chains”.  
Rose smirked, and waved over a pair of humans, who were carrying silver chains.

I went to run towards the stage, but stumbled in my heels; and Thomas pulled me up to stand again by the waist.  
“Don’t touch me… You don’t even know me!”.  
Thomas pulled me close, holding me flush against his body; and leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
“You didn’t think I would ever forget you?”.  
I pulled my head back, and met his eyes. They were deep, cold and penetrating.  
I drew in a big breath, and screamed.  
“Eric!”.

Every vampire on the stage turned to look, and Eric sped towards me. He grabbed Thomas, and threw him against the wall. With surprising gentleness, I was scooped into Erics arms; and he held me against his chest, as I fought to breathe calmly.  
“I’m not going to let him touch you again”, he breathed. “I won’t let anything happen to you”.  
Through my tears, I was confused by seeing Stan run to Thomas’ side, and help him back on his feet.

“Enough!”. A short, balding vampire in a suit, and carrying a silver tipped cane, had entered the room; with what looked like a SWAT-team at his heels.  
“Fuck”, Eric said. He put me down on my feet, and tucked me in to his side.  
“Who’s that?”.  
“Someone you don’t want to know…”.  
I nodded slightly.

“Sheriff Godric…”, the angry looking vampire said.  
“Magister”, Godric replied, and stepped down to greet him.  
He sighed heavily.  
“What the fuck…? I was in the middle of dinner, and suddenly I’m called out for this shit?”. He looked up at the screen, which was still displaying the picture of Godric feeding from me.

“I have to get you out of here…”, Eric muttered. He looked towards Pam, who was at our side in the flash of an eye. “Hotel. She doesn’t leave the suite. If I’m not back before dawn, you leave Dallas as soon as you can”.  
“Eric, I’m not leaving you”, Pam said. “If you try to stop them, they’ll kill you…”.  
Eric looked at her with hard eyes.  
“And you…”, he said. “I don’t want you here for this. Do as you’re told”. Pam looked down, and nodded.  
“Eric, are they gonna hurt Godric?”. He didn’t respond. “I’ll tell them… I’ll tell them he was trying to help!”.  
“No, you won’t. I’m not risking your life as well”. I grabbed on to his jacket, but he tore my hands free, and brushed his lips against my forehead. “Go”.   
“No, Eric. I…”.

Pam’s arms were around my waist, and before I knew it, I was in the back seat of the limo we’d arrived in; dizzy, from having been whisked away at vamp speed.  
“What’s happening?”, I croaked.  
Pam looked worried for the first time since I’d met her.  
“Stop talking…”.  
“Is he coming back?”.  
“I said, stop fucking talking!”.  
She snapped her head in my direction, and I saw blood in the corner of her eye. She was crying.

\---

Pam was pacing the floor of the suite, constantly picking up her phone, and then putting it down again. For once, _she_ was the one fidgeting. I was seated on one of the couches, not moving; save for the shudders of fear streaming through my body. Fear for Godric, myself; and Eric.

“Stupid, stubborn… fucking Viking!”, Pam said. “He can’t leave me like this. If he dies, I’ll kill him!”.  
“Yeah…”, I agreed in a whisper. “Well, get in line…”.  
“And then he just sends me off to babysit his human”.  
I frowned at her.  
“I’m not _his_ human”.  
“He’s paying you a shitload of money”, she said, raising a disbelieving brow at me. “You’re his”.  
“I’m my own; doesn’t matter how much he’s paying me. No one owns me”. I sighed. “Look; money or no money, I don’t want him dead any more than you do… Even if he _is_ a dick on occasion”.

Pam looked at me in confused wonder for a moment, before grabbing a sandwich from the mini-fridge, and tossing it on the couch next to me.  
“Eat…”, she said.  
“I’m not hungry”, I said.  
“Bullshit. Eat”.  
I didn’t have the energy to fight her on it, so simply opened the plastic wrapping, and took a few bites from the sandwich; before getting up to go to my room and change.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened to your dress the other night”, I said, as I passed her. “It probably cost more than I make in a year, but I’ll pay you back for it… somehow”.  
“Liv…”, Pam called after me. I turned to face her. “For the record; I don’t hate you… Not _that_ much anyway… And you have nice tits”.  
I raised a brow at her.  
“Thanks… I guess”. Pam gave me a slight smile; and I closed the door behind me.

I got into the fluffy robe, washed most of the makeup off my face, and brushed my hair; needing to keep busy. I was tired, but didn’t want to sleep. I knew I’d have nightmares both about the evening’s events, and what happened to me the year before. I already had to fight away the memory of seeing myself on that screen, beat to a pulp.

Hearing the main door to the suite open and close, I sprang for the bedroom door; opening it.  
Eric was stood there, holding Pam in his arms; and gently stroking her hair.  
“I was so worried”, she sobbed.  
“Shh… I’m here now”, Eric said, and pulled back to smile down at her. “ _Inga tårar_ ”.  
“Fuck you. I’ll cry as much as I want. I could have lost you!”.  
“Everyone is ok”.  
I didn’t speak, simply took in the scene; smiling at the gentleness of it. Eric looked at me over Pam’s shoulder.  
“Pam, go find someone to eat. You must be starving; those drinks back there were atrocious”. He kissed the top of her head, and she wiped her eyes, before leaving the room.

I timidly stepped in to the room.  
“Is Godric ok?”, I asked.  
“They’re setting up his trial and sentencing for tomorrow night”, Eric said somberly. “Before the sheriffs’ announcements”.  
“That soon…? Doesn’t a trial take several days?”.  
Eric shrugged off his jacket, and threw it over one of the recliners.  
“Not for us…”.  
He stood with his back to me; and I stepped over, and put a hand on it.  
“I’m so sorry, Eric… I’ll testify… anything…”.  
“No”. He turned around, and took my still outstretched hand.   
“I can help. I was the one…”.  
“No…! Liv, they won’t care what happened to you with that photographer; and if you let it slip that Godric couldn’t glamour you, they _will_ kill you”.  
“But maybe…”, I tried.  
“Why do you care?”, Eric said. “You’re not mine… not Godric’s… You have no reason to help us”.  
I met his eyes again.  
“I don’t know. I suppose… I don’t want you to get hurt”, I said quietly. “You know how you tell me I have no sense of self-preservation?”. Eric narrowed his eyes at me. “I think we might have that in common”.  
“And you want to protect me…”, he said. I nodded.  
“I know you’re plenty capable of taking care of yourself; but…”.  
Eric’s expression hardened, and he let go of my hand.  
“I am. Implying anything else is insulting”. I swallowed hard. Warm and sensitive Eric was gone.  
“Of course…”.

My old phone rang in my room.  
“I should probably take that…”, I muttered. Eric gestured standoffishly for me to go ahead. I picked up the call.  
“ _Liv! You promised to call me…_ ”, Bills voice boomed through the receiver. “ _Are you alright? Do you need me to come to Dallas?_ ”.  
“No, Bill. Everything is ok”, I said. “I’ll be back in a few days. Fuck, why are you all on my case about this?”.  
“ _Because we care about you._ I _care about you_ ”.  
“I’m fine!”, I sighed.  
In the blink of an eye, Eric had snatched my phone from me, and put it on speaker.  
“Yes, Bill. Liv is perfectly fine; in so many ways”.  
“ _This conversation is between Miss Sunday, and myself_ ”, Bill said.  
“Eric, give me back my phone!”, I hissed. I jumped for the phone, but he held it up in the air; seemingly enjoying the sight of me jumping up and down. Looking down, I saw that the sash on my robe had opened, and Eric was looking at my breasts bouncing. I punched him in the chest. Eric simply smiled.  
“ _Liv!_ ”, Bill barked. “ _Eric, put her on, right now!_ ”.  
“Liv is currently unavailable, as she is still in _my_ employ. Feel free to tell Sam Merlotte the same thing”, Eric said.  
“ _And that job is letting you feed on her, and have sex with her?_ ”, Bill said.  
“Yes”, Eric said.

I felt like I’d been slugged in the gut by a sledgehammer. I should have known that was what this was all about; especially after hearing him speak the words he had earlier. _An insignificant human._ I clenched my jaw, and sent Eric a venomous look.  
“Bill… Mr. Northman is right; I’m _his_ for the time being”. Eric flinched slightly when I said the word _his._ “I’ll see you soon. Thank you for calling”.

Eric hung up the phone, and tossed it on the bed. “I have a meeting in 20 minutes”.  
“Will you be needing my services, sheriff Northman?”, I asked, not meeting his eyes.  
“No, not tonight”.   
“Then, I realize I can’t rescind your invitation into this room, but please get out”. Erics face dropped, and he took a step forward. “Get the _fuck_ out”.  
The vampire recoiled from my words.  
“This is about what Bill said”.  
I couldn’t hide my anger and hurt anymore.  
“This is about what _you_ said… And the fact that I was stupid enough to think I was anything but another fangbanger to you”. He stood up straight, towering over me; looking anywhere but at my face. “I guess it’s my own fault. I just got confused about everything, because you seemed so upset about Sam and Bill…”.  
“Bill Compton _cares_ about you _…_ Sam Merlotte _cares_ about you…”, Eric sneered.  
“And I care about them. They’re my friends”. Eric raised a brow at me. “Is this jealousy, Eric?”, I asked.  
Suddenly, he had his hand around my throat; and stared angrily into my eyes – his fangs bared.  
“I don’t get _jealous_ about humans”, he hissed. “Especially those which aren’t _mine_ ”.  
“No… I get that, now”, I hissed. “I’m just a well-paid bloodbag, right?”.

Eric seemed stricken by my words, and quickly removed his hand from my throat. After a short second of regaining his composure, he seemed to be back in business-mode.   
“You will stay in the suite. You don’t leave, unless it’s with me or Pam. And get some sleep. You look tired and anemic”.  
“Yes, sir”, I said. I walked over to the door, but before Eric could say anything else, I closed it in his face.

I sat on the bed for a long time, just letting myself feel. After a while, I heard the words I had heard that night, a year before.  
 _This is all you’re good for, anyway. Lay back and take it. You’re mine…_  
Then the tears came – unrelenting and with deep heaving sobs. I was such an idiot to think I ever mattered. Even Godric had only saved me, because he wanted my blood in return. What I was, was nothing more than a stripper, a bloodbag; and a prostitute to a man, who didn’t give a shit about me.  
I slapped my own face, to snap out of it. There was nothing wrong with that. I was doing a job, and it was paying well. What stung, was the fact that I’d lied to myself; letting myself think that I’d mattered to him.  
“You’ve watched Pretty Woman too many fucking times”, I chided myself.

I crawled up under the duvet on the bed, and even though I’d only shared a bed with Eric for two nights – well, two _days_ , if you were getting technical – it felt lonely to lie there. I fell into a restless sleep.

\---

I woke a little before sundown, still rattled and sad from the happenings the night before. Eric was gone; but Pam had sent me a message letting me know to stay in the suite, unless she came to get me.

I picked at the stale sandwich I’d brought with me into my room, and then called up Sookie.  
“ _Hello?_ ”. I heard glass being moved around, and sounds of cooking in the background.  
“Sookie? Shit, sorry, I forgot you were probably at work…”.  
“ _Hey, sweetie! Don’t worry about it. It’s a slow shift… Sam says hi!_ ”.  
“Tell him hi back”, I said.  
“ _How are you doing? Bill told me about that phone call, but he didn’t go in to detail”._ Bill Compton, always the gentleman. _  
_“He’s not coming out, is he? I can’t deal with any more vampire-bosses right now… _”_ , I muttered.  
“ _Things not going so well with Eric? He didn’t hurt you, did he?_ ”. She sounded worried and angry.  
“Not physically. He just…”. I sighed deeply. “Sookie, we had sex”. There was a long pause, where all I could hear was Lafayette yelling out orders, and chairs being moved around. “Sook’?”.  
“ _You had sex… with Eric Northman… Was it good?”.  
_ “Sookie!”, I yelped.  
“ _I’m sorry… But… Well, was it?_ ”. I could hear her smile in her voice.  
“Yeah… It really was”, I said, my cheeks burning red, and Sookie sniggered. “But now he’s treating me like just another fangbanger… I didn’t come out here to be his on-call prostitute. I thought maybe…”. I couldn’t finish my sentence.

I heard Sookie sigh heavily.  
“ _He is a big butthole of a vampire…_ ”, she said. _“Look, you’re absolutely not the first woman to fall for his tall, blond and mysterious thing… There ain’t nothing wrong with that_ ”.  
“Then why do I feel like shit?”, I asked.  
“ _Because society has told us, that its wrong for women to enjoy sex…”_.   
“Sookie Stackhouse, the feminist… I like it!”, I said; finally feeling a smile trace my lips. “I wish… I wish I’d never come out here… That I never met that 6’4, incredibly good looking, charming and… fuck, Sookie! I was really beginning to like him…”.  
 _“You’re only human… Liv, you have done nothing wrong, don’t let him get to you. You just chin up, and finish that job… maybe quit it with the sex-part, though. Get the money, and move on… Take me to a nice dinner when you get back, you’ll be able to afford it; and then you can tell me if…_ ”.  
“The carpet matches the drapes?”.  
“ _Liv!_ ”. Someone called for her in the background. “ _Sweetie, I gotta run. Call me or Bill if you need anything, ok_?”.  
“I will. And, Sookie…? Thanks”.  
“ _See you soon_ ”, she said, and hung up.

While in the shower, I made a decision. I was going to do what I had been hired to do, even if I hadn’t been completely aware of what that meant, when I said yes. But I was also going to do as Sookie had said. There wasn’t a chance in hell, I was going to let that big butthole of a vampire get to me anymore; he was going to get what he paid for, and nothing else.

While drying my hair, I called Pam on the phone Eric had given me.  
“ _What?_ ”, she replied, after the first ring.  
“I need your help”, I said.  
“ _In more ways than you know. I repeat… What?_ ”  
“I want to earn my money, and do the job I was hired for… I guess I’m asking WWGD…?”.  
“ _I don’t speak church_ ”, Pam replied.  
“What Would Ginger Do?”.

I felt a gust of wind, and suddenly Pam was stood in front of me.  
“Will it piss Eric off?”, she asked.  
“Maybe… Is that a problem?”, I asked.  
“He ruined my dress, took away my room; and then almost died on me. No problem at all”, she smirked, but then raised a brow at me “One thing, though… Take it back ”.  
“Take _what_ back?”.  
“You _know_ what…”, she sneered.  
I sighed heavily.  
“Fine… You’ve never, ever pooped".

\---

A few hours later, I was in couture again; at least Pam had told me it was. My chest was bound as tightly and as high as humanly possible, by a black satin corset-top; but when Pam had seen me exit the room after having put it on, she spun me around, and bound it even tighter. I had on a short skirt in faux leather, and strappy high-heeled sandals, that I was sure to twist my ankle in, at some point.   
I’d done my make-up and hair as I used to, during my dancing days; and I knew I looked both fuckable and eatable. Because of this very reason, I’d put a robe over my clothes. Pam looked hungry.

I was finishing painting my nails a dark color, when Eric entered the suite; wearing another suit – this time, with a shirt underneath. He looked every bit the powerful vampire-sheriff he was.  
”What is that smell?”, Eric snarled.  
“I’m doing my nails, sir”, I said. He took three long strides towards me, and looked down at my freshly painted nails. “You’re keeping me locked up here, I needed to do something to pass the time”.  
“Doing as you’re told is part of the job, sunshine”, he retorted – letting whether this time, he meant _sunshine_ as a term of endearment, or an insult, hang in the air.  
“Sir, yes, sir”, I said quietly, and screwed the lid back on the polish, blowing on my nails. Eric took the bottle from the table.  
“Where did you even get this?”, he asked. “I told you not to leave the suite”.  
“Pam”, I answered.

Eric shook his head in annoyed defeat.   
“The trial is in an hour; upstairs. The Authority figured out you’re the one on that picture; and they want you to testify, despite my insistence that you can’t remember anything”.  
“You told them that?”, I asked.  
He looked at me with warning eyes.  
“Yes, and you’ll repeat those very words to the Magister”.  
“I’m not going to lie! Are you crazy?”.  
The Viking-vampire tensed his whole body, bared his fangs, and roared at me.  
“You will do as you’re told, miss Sunday; because that’s what I hired you to do!”.

I wanted to scream, throw something, or even punch him in the face; but that last part would probably hurt me more than it would him. Instead, I stood my ground. If he wanted an obedient little fangbanger who did as she was told, and groveled at his feet; he’d get one. I got off the couch, and shrugged off the robe; exposing my outfit.  
“Yes, master”, I said.  
Erics eyes widened, and he turned to face his progeny.  
“ _Vad fan håller hon på med? Vad har du gjort?_ ”.  
”She asked for _The Ginger_. I thought you’d want a bit of an upgrade from that”, Pam said, amusement in her voice. I raised a brow at her. “Hey… I wanted to piss him off, not get killed”.  
Eric rolled his eyes.  
“We don’t have time for this. We have a trial to attend”, he said, and grabbed my arm. “Let’s go”.  
“I can walk myself”, I said, and pulled my arm out of his grasp, before grabbing my purse. He clenched his jaw, and opened the door for us to leave the room.  
The first thing that happened after I stepped out into the hallway, was that I almost fell over. Pam caught me by the arm, and pulled me upright. Eric had the decency to keep his back to me, as he laughed.

\---

The top floor restaurant had once again been rearranged for what seemed like a party. I don’t know what I’d expected form a vampire-trial, but this was not it. The vampires present were all dressed to the nines, some of them in fashions that seemed to stem from decades before.  
There were very few humans in the room; probably to avoid having to do a mass glamour when the trial was over.

Eric strode confidently through the room, with people stepping aside as he went. I heard murmurs, and felt eyes on my back as I followed.  
“… the human Godric fed from”, I heard someone mutter, as I passed a group of sheriffs and their entourages.  
“Wasn’t she a stripper?”.  
“Northman likes them flexible and half naked. Haven’t you ever been to Shreveport?”.  
“… seems like the type”.  
I looked back at the group, and had to stop myself from hissing at them. I wasn’t out to get killed after all. Pam grabbed my arm, and made me keep up.

Walking up to Isabel at the center of the room, Eric solemnly nodded at her.  
“Is he in the building?”, he asked.  
“He’s been silvered all day in the magisters quarters… I would have stayed with him, but they wouldn’t let me”, Isabel said, a pained look in her eyes.  
“I know… You’ve been a good deputy to him”, Eric said. “But I should have been there”.  
“What difference would that have made? They would have found out eventually”.  
“No… Last conference, I should have been there. I could have stopped it”. Eric let out a frustrated growl.  
“You can’t blame yourself”, Isabel said. “All we can do now, is give testimony to Godrics character. Maybe we can claim the picture was fabricated… Have your human say it was a misunderstanding”.  
Eric gazed back at me.  
“She doesn’t remember what happened…”, he said, giving me a meaningful and warning look.

The hell I didn’t. I remembered everything.

\---


	7. Chapter 7

_The first blow to my face, as Thomas tried to wake me up from my drug induced state, was so hard that I immediately came too. He wanted me awake for what he had planned._

_“There she is”, he smiled. “This isn’t exactly how I’d imagined this going; but beggars can’t be choosers… Here, look this way…”.  
He held up his camera, to take a picture of us together. My body felt limp, and my head fell to his shoulder.  
“Thomas, please…”, I croaked. He snapped the photo, just as I said _please _; and turned the camera around, so I could see myself on the small screen.  
“Look, such a pretty smile”. His voice was breathy, as he leaned in to put his lips to my temple._

 _I tilted my head to avoid the gesture, when Thomas grabbed a hold of my hair to hold me in place. I was shaking from fear, on top of whatever drug he had given me.  
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be. You _know _there’s something here”, Thomas said.  
“No. I don’t want this…”.  
He struck me across the face, and I felt a trickle of blood run into my eye from my eyebrow. For a moment, Thomas’ expression softened, as if he was surprised by his own action. Then he got on his feet, and began pacing the ground before me._

_“You’re a real bitch, you know that?”, he growled. “Here, I’ve been the perfect gentleman, doing the right thing, asking you on dates, and keeping other men away from you; so you’d understand, that you belong to me…”.  
I used what little strength I had to crawl backwards. In the distance, I saw the back door to the club; almost in a fog. I just had to make it there, get someone’s attention; and I’d be saved.  
“Help… me!”, I croaked, as loudly as I could._

_I felt a sharp pain in my side, as Thomas kicked me in the ribs.  
“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”. He kneeled next to me, and hit me again. Blow after blow struck every inch of my body he could reach; as I tried in vain to cover myself. I knew this was it – I was going to get raped, and killed. I couldn’t move; the sobs escaping me were so weak, that I knew I couldn’t even speak, let alone scream.  
Thomas produced a small knife from his pocket, and began slicing at my meager clothing. As he went to cut up my sequined bra, he cut a gash into my breast, making me groan in pain.  
“This is all you’re good for, anyway. Lie back and take it. You’re mine…”. He began tugging at his belt, to open it, and forced his knee between my legs._

_The was a sudden gush of wind, and Thomas flew across the alley; landing on the ground, out cold.  
Standing over me, was a young man, with intense and curious eyes. He was pale, and as his lips parted, I saw his fangs.  
“You…”, I rasped, still unable to speak properly.  
“He will not harm you anymore”, the man said. “But you are bleeding heavily, and the strikes he has dealt are severe”.  
“I… don’t want to die”, I whispered.  
He knelt next to me.  
“What is your name, woman?”.  
“Liv…”.  
A smile ghosted his face.  
“And so you shall… I can heal you, and make this man leave you alone”. He placed a hand on my cheek. “But I would like something in return”.  
“What?”, I asked.  
“I would like to taste your blood… Only a little. Just to remember different days”._

_It was beginning to be difficult to breathe, and I knew the vampire – which I now understood he was – was right.  
“Who are you?”, I asked.  
“My name is Godric”, he replied. “But once this is over, you will forget it; and meeting me… None the less, I would like your consent”.  
I swallowed painfully, and tasted blood.  
“Alright”, I croaked. “Yes… Please just make this stop… make him go away”._

_Godric nodded with a smile, and got back on his feet, walking over to where Thomas was laying. He was coming too, as Godric raised him by the neck.  
“Don’t… You have no idea who the fuck you’re messing with!”, Thomas croaked.  
“I think I have an idea… But it doesn’t matter”, Godric said, and stared deeply into Thomas’ eyes. “You will leave this woman be. You’ve never met her, and have no wish to go after her. You were never here. Walk away, and forget”.  
He let go of Thomas, who stumbled backwards – dazed. He turned around, and walked out of the alley._

_Coming back to kneel by me, Godric gently put his arm around my back, to lift me into a seated position. The movement was painful beyond belief, and I almost passed out.  
Bracing myself for more pain, as Godric lowered his head to me, for what I thought was a bite; I was surprised, when he pressed his lips to my chest, sucking from the wound there. His skin was cold, and sent a shiver through my body.  
He made no sounds as he fed from me; his lips and hands didn’t travel anywhere. He simply drank.  
After a moment, he lifted his head, and I thought he was about cry, from his expression.  
“As it was…”, he breathed; before meeting my eyes. “Thank you”. He bit into his wrist, and put it to my lips. I felt the taste of my own blood mixed with something different – something cold and dark, but none the less lifegiving.   
I closed my eyes, and felt pain leave my body. After a final swallow of his blood, Godric moved his wrist away from my mouth; and I let out an exhausted breath. I could feel myself healing, and getting stronger by the second. _

_Opening my eyes again, they met Godrics. They were like deep voids into nothingness; and yet piercing at the same time.  
“You will go home and forget. Burn your clothes. This never happened”.  
I frowned.  
“I don’t understand…”. Godric looked confused for a second.  
“We have never met…”.  
“But you saved my life!”._

_Godric let go of me, and got on his feet in a fluid movement. I got up myself, though with less elegance.  
“Forget me. Forget what happened!”, he hissed. I shook my head in confusion. Godric clenched his jaw, his expression a mix of fear and intrigue. “You are… It’s not possible!”.  
“What? What’s wrong?”, I asked.  
He stepped towards me again, and smiled in wonder.  
“I cannot glamour you”, he said. Someone laughed in the distance, and I saw that the backdoor to the club was slightly agape. Godric grabbed my arm, and looked intently at me. “Leave this place. Disappear. Do not ever tell anyone what happened here. Will you promise me?”.  
“Yes… of course”, I croaked.  
Another gust of wind, and Godric was gone._

_Slipping back into the club, I grabbed my belongings; before leaving – never to return._

_\---_

“Miss Sunday…? Liv!”. Erics voice pulled me out of my daze. His hand was on my shoulder, and he was hunched to meet my eyes.  
“I’m sorry, master”, I said.  
“You don’t remember, do you…?”. Both Eric and Isabel looked at me intently. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“I…”, I croaked. My mind raced.  
“Eric, I think miss Sunday had one too many drinks back at the suite”, Pam said sharply. Eric gave her a hard look. “Maybe she’d like to get some fresh air…”.  
“ _Akta henne_ ”, Eric muttered. He reluctantly let go of my shoulder; and Pam led me towards a large glass door, leading to a large terrasse. The area was empty of people.

“Thanks…”, I said.  
“Whatever”, Pam muttered. “You looked like you were about to be sick; and I didn’t want that shit near my new pumps”. I looked down at the shoes in question; and internally agreed with her, that that would indeed be a shame.  
I searched my purse for my cigarettes; thankfully finding both them and a lighter. Putting the cigarette to my lips, I drew in a lung of smoke, hoping it would calm me down.  
“I can’t tell them I don’t remember…”, I said; looking out over the lights of Dallas. “I can’t lie like that”.   
“Why not? You’ve been lying about being Erics for days. Lying seems to come naturally to you”.  
“That’s different”.  
“Why? Because it’s not a lie?”. She smirked amusedly at me. I took another draw from the smoke.  
“Because… If I don’t tell the truth, Godric might get executed. And that will hurt Eric”.  
“And you care about that?”, she asked.  
I cocked a brow at her.  
“Are we girlfriends now?”, I smiled challengingly. Pam simply rolled her eyes.

“It won’t matter what you say. Godric is guilty until proven innocent. And one human’s testimony won’t count as evidence enough”. She nabbed my cigarette, and took a draw from it – surprising me. “They’re just putting you on the stand as a matter of process”.  
“Why is it illegal to feed from a human in dry states? If the human is willing…”, I said.  
“It’s not illegal to feed, technically. It’s illegal to bite”. Pam handed me back the cigarette.   
“What?”, I frowned. She shrugged nonchalantly.  
“It’s a good idea to read up on this shit, before you visit a somewhere new as a vampire… I have a bucket list for states I haven’t fed in yet. So far, I’m missing Illinois, North Dakota, Florida, Idaho and Alaska”.  
The thought of Pam roadtripping through the states to check of her list, made me quite uncomfortable. “So, you’re telling me that what Godric did wasn’t illegal?”, I asked.  
“He fed from you…”, Pam said.  
“But he didn’t bite me”, I retorted. Her eyes narrowed.

“And you remember that, how; exactly?”. Rose’s sudden appearance caught me off guard, and I coughed out a lungful of smoke. Rose nodded towards Pam. “Pamela…”.  
“Rose…”. Pam looked less than delighted to greet the other vampire.  
“You’re not fixing to throw our only witness off the roof, to help your grandsire; are you?”.  
Pam looked out the corner of her eye at me.  
“Can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind…”.   
Rose laughed heartily.  
“I’d have to kill you if you did”, she said, and looked at me. “No, we need this one. I for one, am going to make sure that she stays alive until the end of the trial”.  
“That makes me feel so much safer”, I grunted; and immediately regretted my words, from the look both vampires gave me.

Eric and Carl joined us on the terrasse; and though I hated his stupid vampire guts at the moment, I was happy to see the Viking.  
“Is there a problem here, ladies?”, Carl asked. Eric came to stand by me; taking a halfway protective stance in front of me.  
“Your human is mouthy…”, Rose said. “She forgets her place”.  
“Which is, of course, on her knees, baring her neck for you”, Carl said. “We know, Rose… Mainstreaming is _wrong_ ”.  
Rose smirked venomously at him.  
“Well, I see you’ve chosen a side”, she said. “Where is your beloved human, by the way…? Javier, isn’t it?”.  
Carl didn’t say anything, but I could tell Rose had struck a nerve.

Rose turned to Eric.  
“And you, Northman? We all know where you stand…”.  
“I stand on the side of Godric… that’s no secret”, Eric replied.  
“If you weren’t still attached to him, I dare say you’d be on our side; wouldn’t you…”. It was more a statement, than a question.  
“I don’t know…”, Eric smiled. “Mainstreaming has treated us well in Area 5”. Pam joined him in smiling.  
“So, you’re fine with your human being disrespectful to a fellow sheriff?”, Rose sneered.

Eric turned to face me.  
“Apologize to sheriff Pence”. His eyes were serious, warning me.  
“Of course, master”, I smiled. “My deepest apologies, sheriff. I’ll remember my place, from now on”.   
Rose didn’t seem convinced, but none the less nodded at me in response.  
“You seem different than the humans Northman usually brings to conventions”, she said. “They normally know how to behave, before they arrive”.  
“She’s new to our ways. Still learning”, Eric said.  
“I can tell”, Rose said. “Careful, human”.  
“Yes, sheriff Pence. My deepest regrets”, I smiled, finding it hard to let the gesture reach my eyes.  
“Leave the poor girl alone, Rose”, Carl said exasperatedly. Rose gave him a cold glare.  
“I have opening arguments to prepare”, Rose said, and left the terrasse.  
“Pence… any relation?”, I asked after they left.  
“Might be. He seems kind of anemic”, Pam smirked.

“Ow! Fuck…”. I shook my hand. The cigarette had burnt down to the butt; and scorched my fingertips in the process.  
Eric looked angrily at me.  
“I thought I told you how I feel about you smoking!”.  
Rage seeped through every pore of me.  
“I’m so very sorry, master. Please forgive me for my misdeeds!”, I mock-pleaded. Eric towered over me, staring me down.  
“This is another one of those situations I’m too uncomfortable with to watch”, Pam said.  
“I second that”, Carl muttered; and the two vampires left us to it.

Eric grabbed my arm.  
“What was that?”, he asked.  
“I’m not sure what you mean, master”, I replied quietly.  
“Why are you behaving like this?”.  
I looked down.  
“I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you. Do you wish to feed? Unless my just smoking has tainted the taste of my blood, of course”. I tilted my neck, to invite him into biting me.  
“You’re not being yourself”, Eric said.  
“I am just trying to do the job you expect me to”, I said, an edge to my voice. “If you don’t want to feed from me, maybe you’d prefer to have sex? I’m sure we could find a corner somewhere before the trial…”.

Suddenly, my back was against the wall, and Eric was pinning my wrists down beside me, and pushing his knee in between my thighs.  
“If I wanted to, I’d have you screaming my name in pleasure within seconds”, he hissed.   
My breath caught in my throat.  
“Are you expecting me to go along with that, because you’re paying me?”, I challenged. From his expression, I’d caught him of guard, and he didn’t know how to reply. “Let me go, Sheriff Northman”, I said coldly. He immediately did as I asked, and stepped back.

Erics eyes hit the ground in front of me.  
“The magister is going to ask you, what happened between you and Godric”, he said.   
“He didn’t do anything illegal. He never bit me”, I said.  
“You can’t remember that”.  
“Yes, I can, goddammit!”, I cried out.  
“No, you can’t!”, he bellowed. “Godric glamoured you. You have no memory of that night”.  
I threw up my hands in frustration.  
“I can help!”. Eric simply shook his head.  
“Godric doesn’t want you too help. Neither do I”. He began walking towards the door.  
“That’s bullshit”, I croaked. “You love him… want to keep him alive. Did he command you to ask me to lie?”. Eric looked over his shoulder at me, but didn’t respond. “He did; didn’t he…? Why?”.  
“To keep you alive… he knows the hurt it would cause, if…”. He didn’t finish.  
“For whom?”, I croaked. “I don’t matter to anyone here, anyway…”.

I didn’t get a reply. Eric simply walked over to the door, and opened it; gesturing for me to follow him inside.

\---

After being told to sit on a chair near the center of the room, I regretted having played dress up with Pam again. Every vampire present looked at me, as if I was a meal just waiting to be had. I was the only one in the room who was sitting, save for the magister; who’d taken his place on a throne-like chair, about ten feet away from me, facing in my direction.  
All other humans had been sent away, leaving me alone with the vampires. Eric and Pam stood as near to me, as they were able to, without crossing some invisible line, set up by some of the guards surrounding me. Rose had been right; they wanted me alive, at least for the duration of the trial.

Godric was led into the room, with silver chains around his wrists. His face didn’t give away any kind of pain or emotion; but it seemed Eric felt it all on his behalf from his pained expression. Pam gave him a short pat on the arm.  
When he caught my gaze, Godric smiled softly, and nodded. He was content to face whatever he had coming.

Eric had been truthful about the briefness of vampire trials. Opening arguments on both sides took very few minutes; as if everyone knew that the verdict had already been made. Isabel spoke as best she could about Godrics good deeds as sheriff, and how he had always followed the Authority’s laws, along with human ones, after the great reveal.   
Rose enthused about how Godric had broken these same laws, by biting a human in a dry state. She was a good politician, I had to admit; as she managed to speak about how important it was to uphold these same human laws, while still making her stance clear on how she felt vampire and human relations should be.  
I was almost dizzy at the end of both vampires speaking, and realized I hadn’t blinked in a long while; when a tear escaped my eye.

“Thank you, sheriff. Thank you, deputy”, the magister said unenthused. “Miss Sunday… are you feeling too emotional to testify?”. He’d turned his face to look at me, catching me off guard.  
“No, magister… I just forgot to blink”, I said. The magister laughed overbearingly.  
“Humans…”, he said, holding out a nonchalant hand. A murmur of laughter went through the room. Eric was tensing up, and once again, Pam put a hand on his arm; seemingly holding him back. “Are you ready to give testimony?”.  
I swallowed hard.  
“Can I ask a question first?”, I said. The magister narrowed his eyes at me.  
“You can try…”.  
I took a deep breath.  
“It doesn’t really matter what I say; you’ve already decided sheriff Godric is guilty”.  
“That’s not a question”, the magister said.  
“I guess not…”, I muttered. “What will happen, if you find Godric guilty?”.

The magister leaned back in his chair, and turned his cane in his hands.  
“Godric is old enough to know better. If we find that he’s broken the law, he’ll have to face the consequences”.  
“True death”, I said.   
“Yes”. The answer came promptly, and sent shivers down my spine – and not the good kind. I sat up straighter in my chair. “Now I’d like to get to your testimony… If that’s all right with you, of course”.   
It wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t, I knew; so, I simply nodded.

“A year ago, you were a dancer, at a human nightclub; called Sugar and Spices – is that correct?”.  
“Sugar and Spice. Yes”, I said.  
A cold smile ghosted the magisters face.  
“And on your last evening of that job, you met sheriff Godric”.  
“I did, yes”. The answer to that question should be safe enough, I figured.  
“Now, on the picture shown last night – at the event you attended with sheriff Northman – Godric was shown feeding from you”.  
“Is that a question?”, I said. Eric frowned at me, and I sighed. “Yes… the picture shows, he fed from me”.  
“Do you remember the picture being taken?”.  
“No”. That was the truth. I hadn’t been aware.

Rose stepped forwards again.  
“Magister. Whether or not this human remembers being fed on, doesn’t matter. The picture is _proof_ that it happened. And it happened in a dry state”.  
The magister nodded.  
“According to _human_ law, biting is prohibited in California”, he said. “If this picture is indeed not fabricated, Godric put our community in danger, by disobeying that law”.  
“And where is the proof that it is not?”, Isabel chimed in.  
“Are you claiming a photo-shop defense, Isabel?”, Rose chuckled.

“Here’s your proof!”. Stan barged through the room, with Thomas in tow. I felt myself shrink in my seat; and looked towards Eric for some kind of support; though I knew he couldn’t give any at the moment. I wasn’t even sure he wanted to.  
“Who is this, Stan?”, the magister said.  
“This is Thomas Porter. The photographer who took the picture”, Stan said.   
“Stan, you can’t bring in another witness all of a sudden!”, Isabel growled.  
The magister lifted a hand to halt her.  
“I want to hear this!”.

Stan led Thomas forwards, leaving him to stand next to where I was seated. I felt cold all over.  
“I was at Sugar and Spice that night; taking pictures for my piece”, Thomas said. “I followed this woman outside, to take a photograph of her winding down after the show. I went a little way off to catch the angle I wanted, when I saw this vampire attack her”. He gestured towards Godric.  
“That’s bullshit!”, I roared; real tears escaping my eyes now. “You’re sick, you know that?”.  
Thomas sighed, and smiled softly at me.  
“I think you’re confused, miss…”.  
I was shaking in my seat, and looked up at the magister.  
“That’s not what happened… Thomas Porter attacked me! Godric saved me…”. Godric sighed; a strange gesture from the ancient vampire.  
“That’s ridiculous!”, Thomas guffawed. “I just took some pictures of you”.

“Order in the court!”, the magister said. “Miss Sunday, whether this man attacked you or not, is for your own human authorities to handle. I’m focused on sheriff Godric’s crimes… Now, Mr. Porter; did this vampire notice you taking his picture?”.  
“I don’t believe he did…”, Thomas said.  
“He doesn’t remember! Godric glamoured him”, I said. It was the only viable explanation for Thomas’ forgetting. These vampires didn’t care what he did to me, so he didn’t need to defend his own actions towards me to them. All he knew, was that he had taken photographs of me. That was what he had meant, when he said he hadn’t forgotten about me.  
“Well, at least he did _one_ thing right; if what you say is in fact what happened”, the magister said.  
Rose shook her head frustratedly.  
“Magister, please!”, she said. “No matter what passed between these humans, fact still remains. Godric bit, and fed on this woman! He cannot be chosen for another term as sheriff; and more importantly, he must be punished!”.  
“Miss Sunday just told you…”, Isabel began.  
“Godric glamoured her, obviously”, Rose said. “Made her believe another human had attacked her, and not him”.

The magister looked towards Godric.  
“Is this true? Did you glamour this woman?”.  
Godric looked at me solemnly.  
“I used my glamour on her, yes…”, he said; not lying. He _had_ tried.   
“See? He even admits it!”, Rose said gleefully. “He is guilty!”.  
The magister nodded.  
“It seems he is”.   
A murmur arose, as vampires on both sides either rejoiced over Godric’s presumed guilt, or wanted to find a different explanation.

Not _one_ of the vampires in the room cared about what had happened to me that night. Even though I’d told them, what Thomas did to me, and that Godric had saved me, it wouldn’t make a difference to his sentence. But lying about remembering; standing by, as someone claimed that Godric had broken the law, which _would_ get him executed – I couldn’t do that. Even if it _was_ because he’d wanted my blood, he _had_ saved me.

“Godric fed from me, from a wound on my chest. He didn’t bite me”, I said, breaking through the sounds of the muttering crowd. The room went silent again. I looked around the room; and saw that all eyes were on me. “He didn’t break the law…”.  
“He glamoured you to forget, my dear”, the magister said.  
“No… No, he didn’t…”, I said. Eric shook his head at me; willing me with his eyes not to go further.  
“How would you know?”.  
I took a deep breath, and braced myself.  
“I-i… can’t be glamoured”. The magisters eyes widened, and he got up to stand.  
“Sheriff Northman, is this true?”, he demanded.  
“Sheriff Northman didn’t know”, I said, lying through my teeth for the first time during my testimony. Eric parted his lips, and I saw his chest heave from a silent gasp.

The magister walked towards me slowly.  
“You have witnessed the entire sheriffs’ convention, including this trial; without anyone succeeding in glamouring you?”.  
“Yes”, I whispered.  
In the blink of an eye, the magister was stood in front of me, having raised me to my feet by my shoulders. He looked deeply into my eyes, showing me the void in them I’d seen in other vampires when they tried to glamour me. He willed me to listen, and obey.  
“Miss Sunday… Liv. Let me feed on you…”.  
“No…”, I said quietly. He frowned deeply.  
“You’re going to tilt your head now, and let me feed on you!”.  
My heart was racing, and I was sure – for the second time in my life – that I was about to die; but I couldn’t give in to fear.   
“I’m not doing that”.

The magister stared at me for a long moment, before stepping back from me.  
“It seems the most reliable witness to this _supposed_ crime, is in fact this young woman. She cannot be glamoured, and doesn’t win anything from protecting sheriff Godric”. He went back to sit on his chair. I let out a sigh of relief; unsure what I relieved about, really. I’d reacted too soon.   
“This is bullshit! Can’t be glamoured? You can’t take her word for it…”, Stan roared.  
“I’m not taking her word for it. I just tried glamouring her myself”, the magister said calmly. Stan exposed his fangs. “Put those away, Stanley”.  
“Fuck that!”, the cowboy-vampire snarled.

In an instant, Stan was on me; having thrown me to the floor. I was too shocked to scream, and wouldn’t have been able to, even if I wasn’t; because Stan was squeezing my throat with his large hand.  
Eric pounced at Stan, and struck him hard in the head. Stan let go of me, and the two of them got in to a full-blown fight. I was shaking, and tried to pull myself away from the tussling vampires. The SWAT-vampires pulled the two of them apart.

“Sheriff Northman, remove this human from the room”, the magister yelled. “Do not let her out of your sight until you are told otherwise”.  
Eric was next to me within an instant; and more or less carried me out of the room, tucked into his side. Pam gave all the surrounding vampires a wary look, as she walked next to us; ready for a fight. One of the bystanders took a step forward, and Eric bared his fangs at him.

Once we were in the elevator, my knees gave in; and I blacked out.

\---

My eyes flickered open, and I found myself in my bed in the suite. Eric was seated at the foot of the bed, with his back to me.  
“What happened?”, I asked.  
“You passed out in my arms”, he said, not turning around.  
“How long was I out?”.  
“A few hours”, he replied. “Javier has been watching you, while Pam and I attended the sentencing”.  
“Godric?”, I breathed.  
“They’re letting him go, on the condition that he doesn’t run for another term”. He got on his feet, while I sat up; and went to sit next to me. “I want to thank you, for what you did… Even if I _did_ ask you to stay out of it”, he said. “You saved Godric’s life. It means more to me, than you can imagine”.  
I didn’t know how to reply. Saying _you’re welcome_ didn’t really cover what I was feeling about the situation.   
“Stan?”, I asked quietly.  
“He’s been sent away, after the scene he made at the trial. He took the human, _Thomas_ , with him”. He snarled the name. “It seems he was using him to take down Godric”.

Eric took my hand, and met my eyes warily.  
“Why did you tell the magister that I didn’t know?”, he asked.  
“What good would that have done? They’d have just punished you; and it wasn’t a fact that made any difference to Godric’s situation… or mine, for that matter”. I sighed heavily. “So, what happens now? Am I gonna be the magisters midnight snack?”, I asked.  
“No… You’ll be watched, to make sure you don’t speak of what you’ve heard or seen these last few nights…”.  
“But I wouldn’t do that”, I exclaimed. “I’m not suicidal!”.  
A smile ghosted Erics otherwise serious face.  
“You could have fooled me, sunshine”, he said. “ _One_ thing came from you lying about me knowing… They _are_ punishing me… for being stupid enough to bring someone like you to the conference”.  
I felt my heart drop.  
“I’m so sorry, Eric…”, I sighed. He shook his head in response, and intertwined his fingers with mine.   
“My punishment is that I’m to keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t talk”. There was a warmth to his gaze, suddenly. “They’ll want monthly reports on your… _situation_ ”.  
“So, I’m a situation, now…”, I muttered.

I crawled of the bed, and got on my feet; but my knees gave, and Eric caught me against his chest. I was finding it hard not to savor being in his arms again.  
After a moment of us just standing there, he finally spoke.  
“What I said… it hurt you. And I'm sorry”, he said. They were strange words coming from his mouth, and I tried not to let them get to me; unsure if I could trust what I was hearing.  
“You were right… I knew what I was getting myself in to, taking this job… Hadn’t planned on the sex and blood-drinking part; but I should have known…”.  
Eric stroked my temple with his thumb.  
“Is that all it was? A job?”.  
I pulled away from him, and began walking towards the door; my legs not failing me this time.  
“I thought it wasn’t… But that’s what you said yourself.”, I muttered.

“I was jealous”.   
I spun around, my jaw dropping. Eric’s expression was earnest, and his arms hung by his side, making him look almost vulnerable.  
“Excuse me?”, I said. “You don’t _get_ jealous about humans, remember?”.  
“I do about you". He hunched over a bit, looking at me intently. “You have men and vampires alike wanting you. And even though you’re not _mine_ … or maybe _because_ of that… let’s just say it rubs me the wrong way”.  
“Bill and Sam are my friends; my _good_ friends… You can’t be jealous of every man that comes within 10 feet of me”, I said.  
“I’m jealous of the women, too”, he said with a slight smile; taking a few slow but confident steps towards me. “I still want you to be mine”.  
“Eric…”. I shook my head defeatedly. “You’re right. What you said hurt me. _You_ hurt me… You can’t just feed me your blood to take that pain away”.

His face dropped from mischievous to somber, and he stopped in his tracks; stepping back to give me space.  
“I understand… I’ll let you rest, before the flight home”. There was clear pain in his voice.  
“What about your meeting with the Authority, before the sheriffs’ announcements?”, I asked.  
“Humans don’t take part in that”, he replied. “Your job at this conference is mostly over. I’ll see you home safe; and then you won’t have to see me again”.  
It was agony to hear him say that.  
“But… you’ll be watching”, I said.  
“You don’t want me there… and I trust you to keep quiet. I’ll make the reports without bothering you anymore”.

He walked towards the door out to the hallway.  
“Eric…?”, I said. He stopped in his tracks, and spun around to look at me. There was something hopeful in his eyes, and I almost felt guilty for continuing down a different path of conversation, than he seemed to have wanted. “What about Thomas? Will he…?”.  
“I’ll handle him. Make sure he doesn’t bother you again”, Eric said. “Godric commanded me to not kill him, but there are other ways. I’ll make sure you’re safe”.  
I looked down at the floor and nodded.  
“Thank you”.  
He nodded, and left the room.

I got out of the uncomfortable clothes Pam had Gingered me up in, and packed my suitcase; so that I’d be ready for when the limo would take us back to the airport. Feeling strangely jetlagged from having been on vampire-time the last few days, I couldn’t sleep; and decided to take a long, hot shower to calm myself down.  
Once I was once again dressed – in jeans and a tank top, not feeling comfortable using the clothes I’d bought with Erics card anymore – I grabbed a sandwich from the mini-fridge, and ate it whole; while curled up on one of the couches.

There was a knock on the door, and I looked out the peep-hole; surprised to see Godric standing there, alone. I opened the door, and stepped aside.  
“Eric isn’t here, but you’re welcome to come in and wait”, I said. “Would you like some TruBlood?”.  
The vampire smiled almost wonderingly at me.  
“No. Thank you. I came to see you; before you leave”.

Gesturing for him to sit on one couch, I went to sit on the other.  
“You risked your life for me. Thank you; but it was unwise of you”.  
“Lack of self-preservation on both our parts, I suppose”, I said. “They would have executed you”.  
“I was ready to face my end… It was an honorable cause, to keep you alive”.  
It was like a bucket of cold water in my face.  
“Don’t…”, I croaked. “I don’t want that burden on me. Why is my life more valuable than yours?”.  
“I’m not alive”, Godric smiled. I didn’t have a response to that.

We sat for a moment in silence.  
“I’m sorry you can’t be sheriff anymore…”, I said.  
“I’m not”, he said. “70 years is more than enough time on the sheriff’s post. I know very few with the stamina to hold the title for that long”.  
“It’s a powerful position”, I shrugged.   
“Power corrupts…”. Godric looked saddened all of a sudden.  
“You think Eric…”, I began.  
“Eric was born to power. He was the son of a king, before I took his human life. Power corrupted him in the womb”.  
My jaw dropped.  
“Oh… I didn’t know”.   
Godric must have been worried I’d think ill of him, because suddenly, he felt a desire to explain himself.  
“He was half-way dead, when we met. Had I not turned him; he would have died in agony”.  
“No, I meant, I didn’t know he was the son of a king”, I smiled. “I know you wouldn’t have killed him, just to turn him”.  
Godric tilted his head, and smiled.  
“How do you know that?”, he asked.  
“You just don’t seem like that kind of man… vampire”, I said. “And, you saved me… Even if you _did_ only do it to taste my blood; you could have taken it against my will. But you didn’t want to”. He smiled, and shook his head in agreement.

I thought for a moment, on how to phrase my next question.  
“If you think Eric was corrupted from the beginning, why did you make him?”.  
Godric smiled softly, and seemed to slip back in a far away memory.  
“When I met him, I was lonely; closer to dead than alive in my heart. Eric had such fire in him, and reminded me that there was more to my existing than survival. There was companionship, joy… love for another being – in our case the love of family. Father, brother, son…”.  
“And the corruption?”.  
I was about to repeat the question, worried Godric hadn’t heard me due to his long pause; when he locked eyes with me again.  
“I know my child better than anyone, but one thing that will always amaze me, is how he manages to love with all his heart, as if it is not cold and hard as stone”.

I played with the tassel at the corner of one of the throw pillows.  
“You are… fidgeting”, Godric said. I stifled a smile.  
“Yeah, sorry… I know how your family hates that”.  
The vampire grinned.  
“No… It’s very human of you. That constant need for movement”.  
“Eric says it’s irritating”, I shrugged.  
“Eric is emotionally immature”, Godric retorted, raising a brow at me. “He doesn’t necessarily know the difference between irritation and infatuation”.  
I shook my head with a smile.  
“I don’t think you’ve read him correctly… I’m just a human”, I said.  
“Yes. _Just_ a human”, Godric nodded. “To Eric, your humanity represents life itself; and the one thing he loves more than anything, is life”.   
I felt myself flush red.

The door to the hallway opened, and Eric stepped inside. I got up to stand by the window; almost as a reflex. Eric avoided my eyes, as much as I avoided his; whereas Godric seemed amused to be looking between the two of us.  
My soon-to-be ex-boss sat down in the spot I’d formerly occupied.  
“Isabel was made sheriff of Area 9”, he said.  
“The authority made a good choice. She will handle the position well”, Godric said contently.  
“What will you do now?”, Eric asked warily.  
“I haven’t decided…”, Godric replied.

Eric leaned forwards enthusiastically.  
“Come with us to Shreveport! There is a home for you with me”.  
“I think it’s best if I leave America for a while…”.  
The tall Viking suddenly looked like a small child, and I had to will myself to stay where I was; in stead of running over to embrace him comfortingly.  
“When will I see you again?”, he asked quietly. Godric smiled lovingly at his child.  
“I will come see you before I leave… both of you”.  
“Pam will be glad for the opportunity to say goodbye”, Eric muttered; making Godric laugh heartily.  
“Pamela only cares about me, because she cares about you…”, he said. “She wasn’t who I was speaking of”. His eyes travelled towards me; and I wanted to go hide under a rock.  
“Liv is going back to Bon Temps. I’ll be making monthly reports on her cooperation to the Authority; but we won’t be working together again”. Eric was very matter-of-factly in his tone.  
“Is that so?”, Godric said.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably.  
“We have a flight in about 5 hours. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to try to get some sleep”.  
Eric tentatively met my eyes, and nodded.  
“Of course. Pam and I will be at rest before you wake. Please make sure they load the right coffins into the car. Others will be leaving at the same time”.  
“I got it”. I looked towards Godric. “I’m glad that we met again, in spite of everything”.  
“As am I”, he said.   
“Take care of yourself, Godric”, I smiled, receiving a warm wondering smile in return.

Eric got up, and followed me over to the door of my room.  
“I said I’d remove those”, he said, and looked down at my neck.  
“Right…”, I said; and looked on, as he extracted his fangs, and pricked a hole in his finger.   
I met Erics eyes again, letting myself disappear into the vast blueness of them, as he gently stroked his fingertip over the fang-marks on my neck; and let his thumb brush against my jaw.  
“Sleep tight, sunshine”, he whispered.

I went into my room, and looked at Eric one last time; a pang of heartache streaming through me, as our eyes locked, before I closed the door.

\---

I slept during the whole flight back to Louisiana. The sun was still up when we landed in Shreveport; so, I got in my old beat-up car – which was still parked by the airport – and followed the sedan taking the travel coffins to Fangtasia; where Ginger let me and the driver in to the bar. He and the carrier left the coffins in the back office; and after Ginger had finished flirting with them, they left.

“I can take it from here, sweetie”, Ginger said; startling me, as I stood in my own thoughts, looking at Erics coffin.  
“Great… that’s great”, I said. I lingered for a moment, letting my fingertips trace the smooth surface of the coffin-lid.  
“Are you alright?”, Ginger asked.  
“Yeah, just a bit jet-lagged, I guess”.  
“I know the feeling. I hardly ever see the sun these days. Makes it easier to work here, you know? Keep up with vamp-time”.   
I nodded with a slight smile.  
“I’m gonna take off”.   
“Do you need me to tell them anything?”, she said.  
“No… Just tell Pam that her Louboutins are in the small suitcase”, I sighed.

I left the office and made my way through the empty bar towards the exit.  
“And Eric?”. Ginger had followed me out.  
I thought for a moment. _Thank you for the mind-blowing sex. Thank you for trying to protect me against a man that hurt me. Thank you for making me feel beautiful and special. Thank you for wanting me – I want you too, more than I can say._  
“Tell him… thanks for the opportunity”, I said, and hurried out of the door.

When I woke the next morning, I had received an envelope in my mailbox; without stamp or address. Inside was a check for 10.000 dollars, and a note.  
- _Didn’t want to insult you by leaving a tip. You’re welcome for the opportunity. Thank you for your services – E  
_ I sat for a long while, just staring at the two pieces of paper. This is what my experience had boiled down to; as it should. Payment and a civil communication of gratitude. I should have been happy, and content to move on; but inside, I was screaming with frustration over how we had ended things. Everything seemed unfinished.


	8. Chapter 8

I had my first shift back at Merlotte’s a few days later; having needed to wind down a bit. I hadn’t called or texted anyone to let them know exactly when I’d be back, so when I arrived at work, my friends rushed over to greet me. I noticed Sam examining my exposed skin for fang-marks , and was happy Eric had helped me rid of them. I couldn’t take a telling off from Sam right now; still too raw from my trip to Dallas.  
When he was satisfied, I wasn’t hurt, he gave me a warm hug. Sookie was next, and gave me a secret empathetic smile.  
“I just want to get back to work”, I said. “Back to normal”.  
“Did something happen to you in Dallas, cher’?”, Sam asked. “You look like you’ve been through it”.  
“No… nothing like that. Just jet-lagged from vamp-time”, I smiled. He nodded disbelievingly. “Any more… pictures show up here?”.  
“No. Nothing”, he replied. I sighed in relief.  
“Good. I’ll just go do, what you pay me to do, now”.  
I walked off, feeling both his and Sookie’s eyes on my back as I went.

I was happy to be back in flats, as I didn’t have any vamp-blood to heal my blisters. The lack of heels didn’t stop Jason from checking out my ass, as I came over to serve him and his crew their food.  
“Hey Liv! I hear you’ve been in Dallas. You running away from us permanently?”, he asked.  
“Nope. I’m in Bon Temps for the long haul”, I smiled.  
“Good, ‘cuz I’ve been thinking… You and I never _did_ go on that date…”.  
I patted his cheek.  
“And we never will, Jason. You’re too much man to handle, big guy”.  
He leaned back in his seat, and smirked at me flirtatiously.  
“Nah, I think you can take it”.  
“Never gonna happen, Stackhouse”, I called over my shoulder, as I walked away.

Just after sundown, Bill showed up. After having kissed Sookie, he took me by surprise, by leaning in to give me a half hug.  
“I am glad to sae you unharmed”, he said.  
“We’re you really that worried?”, I asked. “I’ve been fine”.  
Bill lowered his voice for discretion.  
“But that phone call. Eric said…”.   
I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
“Liv doesn’t want to talk about that, Bill”, Sookie said.  
“But…”, Bill tried.  
“Please…”, I croaked. “Sook’, can you take care of my tables for a minute? I need some air…”.  
Sookie nodded, and patted my back, before I slipped out the back door.

The night was chilly for once; and I felt goosebumps form on my exposed arms and legs. I was feeling ridiculous for crying, but couldn’t help myself. Bill came out to join me.  
“I am terribly sorry. I didn’t realize I’d cause such pain to you by speaking of…”.  
“It’s fine, Bill. You couldn’t know”, I said, and accepted the handkerchief he handed me. I took a deep breath, and leaned my back against the wall next to the dumpster; grabbing a cigarette from my fanny pack, and lighting it. “Can I ask you a vampire question?”, I said.  
“Of course!”, he responded. I chewed my lip nervously.  
“What does it mean when a vampire wants to make a human theirs?”.

Bill thought for a moment.  
“Well, when a vampire wants to lay claim to a human, so that no other vampire can; he or she will do so by simply proclaiming it”.  
“You don’t ask the human?”, I said wonderingly.  
“Not usually, no”.  
“But what about what the human wants? What if they don’t want to belong to the vampire?”.  
Bill shrugged.  
“After the great reveal, consensual relationships between humans and vampires are much more common… obviously. In Sookie’s and my case, if she wanted to discontinue our relationship…”. He seemed pained at the thought. “Well, I would let her go. But she would still be mine, when it came to other vampires wanting to feed from her, or have… relations with her. I’ve claimed her…”.  
“Huh…”, I muttered.

“I take it Eric has claimed you…”, Bill said, distaste clear in his voice.  
“No”, I said. He frowned in confusion.  
“Why?”.  
I took a draw from my smoke, and looked at him earnestly.  
“Because I said no”.  
Bills jaw literally dropped, and I saw more of the white in his eyes than I ever had before.  
“And he… accepted that?”. I nodded. “Are you sure we are talking about the same Eric Northman? He is the kind of vampire who takes what he wants”.  
“Not me… I guess he didn’t want me that bad”, I muttered, and took another draw from my cigarette. I wasn’t sure about the truth of my own words. Eric had _asked_ me, which was apparently out of character for him; but I didn’t dare let myself believe that there was a deeper meaning to his behavior.

Bill seemed unable to come up with a proper reply, and instead decided to pat my shoulder. Suddenly, he froze in place, looking towards the trees.  
“What’s wrong?”, I asked.  
“I don’t know…”, he said quietly. “I saw something”. I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up straight.  
“What kind of something?”.  
“I am not sure… It’s probably nothing. No need to worry. Please tell Sookie I will be back to escort her home”.   
He was gone within a second, only leaving a gush of wind that made the smell of the dumpster hit my nose. I cringed, and went back inside. After relaying Bills words to Sookie, I got back to work.

As late as it was, there were fewer orders for food; as people had turned to alcohol instead. I went back and forth between the bar for a few hours, serving gin & tonics, beers and whiskey sours to the good and less than good people of Bon Temps. After a while, I finally felt able to push my trip to Dallas to the back of my mind; and focus on just being present where I was.   
Just before last call, Sam came up to me with a tray with two pink drinks.  
“Watermelon margaritas…”, he shrugged. “Never made one before, but the guy in the corner insisted on it. Wanted _you_ to bring them”.

I spun around, and looked towards the corner booth; where Thomas was seated, smiling at me. My hands began shaking.  
“Liv? You ok?”, Sam asked. “You know him?”.  
“He’s… someone I knew back in San Diego”, I breathed.  
“Do you need me to take care of it?”.  
I shook my head fervently. I didn’t know why Thomas was here, but whatever his reason was, I didn’t think he remember having attacked me; and I didn’t want to cause a scene.  
“I got it…”, I said, and took the tray; walking over to the table.

I set down the drinks in front of Thomas.  
“Nice to see you again”, he said.  
“Will there be anything else?”, I asked coldly.  
“Just some company, if you don’t mind…”, Thomas smiled.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m at work”, I replied.  
“But I got your favorite drink, Liv… And I sent you those pictures, to remind you of the good times we had”. I met his eyes, which were cold and hard. I looked over my shoulder at Sam, who’d returned to serving the patrons at the bar. “Your vampire friend is gone. _My_ vampire friend took care of that. Now sit down, before I have to do something rash”. He lifted his jacket slightly, letting me see the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

My heart beat 1000 miles per second, and I slowly lowered myself to sit across from Thomas.  
“What do you want?”, I whispered.  
“I want to talk to you about what happened that night…”, he replied.  
“You remember”, I said. Thomas nodded. “How?”.  
“The vampire friend I mentioned… His blood makes me able to do things, you can’t even imagine”.  
I shook my head, almost in pity of him.  
“How much is he plying you with?”.  
“Enough to make it close to impossible to glamour me”, Thomas grinned. “You know how it is. You can’t be glamoured either. That tall vampire saw to that”.  
“No… that’s different. Thomas, you have an addiction… a sickness!”, I sighed. “You have to know this is crazy!”.

He jolted forwards, and grabbed both my hands over the table; making it look as if we were holding hands, when in reality, he was hurting me.  
“What’s _crazy_ is you throwing away a perfectly good guy, and letting some vamp feed on you instead”, he hissed.  
“You were going to rape me”, I whimpered.  
“You wanted it! You were practically throwing yourself at me for weeks!”.  
“No, I wasn’t… I said yes to one date, that was it. I was just being friendly…”.  
He let go of my hands, and sat back again.  
“You’re such a fucking slut, you know that? You led me on…”. He grabbed the gun from his waistband, cocked the hammer, and moved it under the table. I felt the barrel press at the inside of my knees. “You probably put out to that vampire in Dallas, didn’t you…? How much did he pay you?”.  
“Don’t do this, please…”, I whimpered.

Sam rang the bell.  
“That’s it, folks. Drink up!”. Sookie walked towards Thomas and me.  
“ _Don’t_ say anything. I swear I’ll shoot you, and everyone else in this shithole…”, Thomas hissed, and then suddenly smiled brightly at my approaching friend.  
Once at the table, Sookie looked questioningly at me.  
“Who’s your friend, Liv?”, she asked. I smiled as brightly as I could at her; willing her to hear my thoughts.  
“This is Thomas”, I said. _Sookie. He’s dangerous. Listen to his thoughts, please!_. “We knew each other in San Diego, and reconnected in Dallas”.  
Sookie’s eyes flickered, and she stuck out her hand to Thomas; who grabbed it with his free left hand.  
“Hi there, Thomas!”, she smiled. I saw confusion ghost her face, before she looked back at me. “Liv, could you come help us close up? We’re kind of swamped…”. I hoped she was trying to get me away from Thomas.  
“Actually… I was hoping to take Liv with me, now. You know, catch up…”, he smiled.  
“I really need to…”, I began. I felt the barrel of his gun bore into my bare skin.  
“Come on… We didn’t have a chance to really talk in Dallas”, he said, with an edge to his voice.

Sookie looked down towards the tabletop for a nanosecond.   
“Do you mind doing us a solid here, Sook’?”, I said. _Let us go, Sookie. Please let us go. He’ll kill everyone in here._ “I’ll do your prep for you tomorrow”.  
Sookie nodded.  
“What should I tell Sam?”, she asked.  
“Just tell him I’m catching up with a friend”, I smiled. I could see Thomas was getting agitated, and sighed deeply. “We should go…”, I said. _Eric… I want Eric.  
_ Sookie blinked.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow”, she said.   
“Uh huh…”, I croaked.  
“I will!”, she said, and walked away.

After being satisfied Sookie was far enough away, Thomas slipped the gun into the back of his jeans.  
“We’re going to walk out of here real calm. Don’t even think about trying anything. I got enough V in me to rip you apart in a second”, he hissed through a smile.  
Once he got up to stand, I followed, and he put his arm around me; holding on to me tightly. I was too afraid to even _look_ at Sookie or Sam, so simply followed where Thomas led me. I prayed that Sookie had understood my thoughts.

Once out of view of the bar Thomas pushed me towards a black chevy of a newer model, and just as I thought he was about to open the door for me to enter; he struck me over the back of my head, and I was out cold.

\---

I don’t know how much time had passed when I woke, but it was still dark. I was lying on the backseat of Thomas’ car, which he’d parked down a gravel road somewhere I didn’t recognize immediately. He was leaning against the car, having one of my cigarettes.  
I tried to crawl for the door on the opposite side of where he was standing, but he noticed me moving, and opened the door; dragging me by the ankle, out of it. I hit the ground outside; the gravel cutting in to my skin.

Thomas fell to his knees next to me.  
“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you just now!”, he smiled, and stroked my cheek. “That’s not how I want this to go”.  
I raised my hand to the back of my head, and felt a bump there.  
“You knocked me out”, I rasped.  
“I just needed you to go with me, without causing trouble”, he said, and raised me into a seated position.  
“What are you going to do to me?”, I asked.  
“You know what I’m going to do… You and I are going to finish what we started a year ago”, he said.  
I felt tears trickling down my cheeks, as I shook my head.  
“No…”.  
“Yes”, Thomas said. “You’re mine”. There was no mercy in his voice. I didn’t have anyone to save me this time. I didn’t have Eric. God, I wanted Eric there, to protect me – to hold me.   
I shook myself from the thought. If I wanted free, I’d have to help myself.

Grabbing a handful of gravel, I flung it at Thomas’ face. He covered his eyes, and cried out; and I managed to get on my feet, and run down the road. With a roar, Thomas got on his feet, and ran after me.   
“Get back here, you stupid cunt!”, he growled.  
I turned, and ran away from the road, through the trees; in hopes that I could find somewhere to hide. I was dizzy and heaving for breath, and knew that sheer speed wouldn’t be what got me away from my attacker. Stumbling over some branches, I fell to my knees, and cried out in pain, as a sharp rock cut in to my palm.  
“Don’t rouse them ‘gaters!”, Thomas yelled after me, with a mock Louisiana drawl. “Don’t want them getting to you before I do”.

I got on my feet again, and got back to running. Soon, I was recognizing the area. I knew I was near the cemetery between Sookies and Bills houses, and headed in the direction I thought might be right to get to the vampire’s house.  
Once I saw the fence surrounding the cemetery, I almost cried in relief.

I heard a loud pop, and felt a sharp pain in my thigh; before falling to the ground, just at the entrance to the graveyard. Before long Thomas was stood over me, his gun in hand. He’d shot me.  
“Why do you have to make this so difficult?”, he growled, and kicked me hard in the stomach. I curled up, heaving for breath.  
“Stop. Please stop…”, I pleaded. Thomas grabbed a hold of my head, and I put my hands around his wrist, so he wouldn’t tear it at the roots. He dragged me into the cemetery, and threw me on the ground in front of an old gravestone. “No…”, I sobbed.  
“You like fucking dead people so much, I’ll let you die next to them as well”. He pounded his fist into my chest, making all air leave my lungs. “You’re not even worth it, you bitch”.  
Blow after blow hit my body, as I struggled to get oxygen into my lungs. Every time Thomas’ fist hit me, he followed it with angry slurs and insults. I tried screaming for help, but in the end, the pain was so extreme I couldn’t make a sound anymore. I was beginning to feel cold, and saw that the wound in my leg was bleeding profusely. I was losing a lot of blood, very fast.

I laid on my back, looking up at the stars, as Thomas continuously pounded at me; when I heard a roar, and Eric came out of the darkness – grabbing Thomas by the neck, and tearing him away from me. Thomas was knocked out when his back hit a nearby gravestone, and Eric ran over to me.  
“Liv…”, he breathed, and put his hand on my bruised cheek. I coughed up some blood, and he turned me gently, to let me spit it out.  
“Eric?”, I heard Bills voice call out.  
“She’s here!”, Eric replied. “She’s hurt bad, but I can heal her… I should have come sooner. I’m sorry, Liv”. His eyes were pained, and I tried to reach for his face. “Don’t move. Just let me…”.

He was grabbed from behind, and thrown away from me. Rose had arrived out of nowhere, and was now doing her best to do some damage to Eric, by biting in to his neck. Eric roared in pain, and Bill came running to help Eric. The two male vampires soon had the upper hand in the fight; but apparently, the plan hadn’t been to win the fight – merely to distract them.

I felt myself get lifted from the ground, and was soon looking in to the eyes of Stan.  
“Stand down, Northman!”, he growled. Eric immediately released the hold he’d had on Rose, and spun around to face Stan. His eyes were wide in rage and what seemed to be fear.  
“Stan, let her go”, he said. Rose edged away, to go check on Thomas.  
“I don’t think so”, Stan said. “This gash cost me my sheriff’s position”.

“Your human is alive”, Rose said, from where she was standing over Thomas.  
“Fuck him. I don’t need him anymore”, Stan said.  
“You sure? ‘Cuz I could eat”, Rose smirked.  
“Knock yourself out”, Stan said.  
Rose was about to lift Thomas, so that she could bite him, when her chest burst open. She turned in to goo within seconds, revealing Godric behind her; still holding on to her heart. Pam was a few paces behind him.  
“Sorry we’re late”, she smiled. “Godrics plane just landed”.

Godric took a few slow steps towards Stan.  
“Stay back!”, Stan said; spinning me around, so my back was to his chest. He grabbed my head, and tilted it to the side. I didn’t have the strength to fight him off. “I’ll snap her neck”.  
“Not before I rip your head off!”, Eric hissed. Stan simply laughed coldly.  
“Stan. This isn’t the way…”, Godric said. “You will not get back in the good graces of the authority by killing this woman”.  
“Fuck the authority. Fuck all of you… Kneeling to lesser beings? You should be ashamed!”.  
“No one is kneeling”, Godric said. Eric, Pam and Bill gave each other a look, and began flanking Stan and I. “We are simply coexisting”.

Stans grip around my chest was so tight, that I began sobbing in pain again.  
“See that? They’re weak… below us!”, he said.  
“She was important enough for the magister to want her to stay alive”, Godric said.  
“And why _is_ that?”, Stan asked. “What is she? She does _smell_ interesting”. He lowered his nose to a cut over my brow. I heard Eric growl, and Stan chuckled in response. “I told you I would have a taste!”.  
“I’m going to kill you”, Eric roared.   
Stan knew his time was up. He was outnumbered; and at least two of the vampires present, had hundreds of years on him.  
“Then I might as well go out a happy vampire”, he said. Stan sunk his fangs into me, and sucked.   
“ _Nej!_ ”, I heard Eric cry out in an agonized voice.

Stans bite wasn’t sensual as Erics had been. It was like being torn open, and literally eaten alive. My neck was burning from the bite, and my eyes rolled back in my head in agony. Then suddenly, he dropped my body to the ground.  
Everything became foggy. I could just make out, as Pam, Bill and Eric attacked Stan. I thought I saw Pam and Bill hold Stan down, as Eric grabbed his head, and tore it clean from his body; before he became the same kind of goo that Rose’s had.

I was hardly breathing – couldn’t even feel any pain anymore – and I knew I was dying. A pair of strong arms cradled me, and I forced myself to focus on Erics face.  
“I have to heal her”, he said.  
“It’s too late, Eric… she lost too much blood”, Bill said with a pained voice. “I’m so sorry, Liv…”.  
Eric met my eyes, looking like he’d never be happy again.  
“Stay with me”, he breathed, and pressed his lips to mine. “ _Snälla Liv… mit solsken…_ ”.   
I wanted nothing but to embrace him. Make him smile again.  
“Y-yours…”, I rasped. “Yours…”.  
A bloody tear escaped Erics eye, and a pained smile forced itself to his lips.  
“Mine…”, he whispered, and stroked my temple; when his expression became determined.

Pam came over, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“The sun will be up soon”, she said. “We have to go”.  
Eric looked at her with hard eyes.  
“Dig a hole”, he said.  
“Eric…”, Bill said warily. “Are you sure…?”.  
“I said, dig a fucking hole!”.  
Bill and Pam disappeared from sight, and Godric put a hand on the top of Erics head. Their eyes locked for a second, before Godric disappeared in the direction the others had went.

My breathing had become a rattling, and Eric pulled me impossibly closer to him.  
“No… not yet. You have to drink”. Extracting his fangs, he bit in to his wrist, and put it to my lips. I didn’t have the strength to suck; so simply looked into Erics eyes, as his blood flowed into my mouth, and down my throat. Before long, the wounds closed, and Eric bit into his skin again; repeating the process.

I used my last ounce of energy to lift the corners of my lips into a soft smile; losing myself in Erics blue eyes, before everything went black.

“ _Min Liv… mit liv_ ”.

\---

I couldn’t move. I was held down by some unknown force, and everything was blackness. My face was pressed against something both firm and soft, leaving very little room for me to breathe; which I realized was futile anyway, as there wasn’t any air to be had. Someone was holding on to me firmly but gently, and I knew the embrace. I’d been in it before.

With the tiny bit of air in my lungs still there, I tried to speak.  
“Eric…”. It came out as a peep; but must have woken him, because I felt him move. Panic began to take me over, and I tried to move myself. I needed air, soon.  
Eric used all his strength to break through what was holding us down – dirt, I realized. We’d been buried.  
Just as I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Eric grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the ground after him.

I took a deep heaving breath, and then coughed. Eric was wiping the dirt out of my face, so I could meet his eyes.   
“Liv…”, he breathed. He was dirty, just like me; but it didn’t take away from his beauty. The dim light of the moon, made him almost shimmer over me.   
Eric held me against him, and stroked my cheek smilingly for a few seconds – kissing my forehead – before a confused expression took over. He began running his palm over my exposed skin, his cool hand in sharp contrast to my warmth, as he seemingly examined me.  
“What happened?”, I croaked.  
Suddenly Pam was next to us, almost looking happy to see me; before she also frowned – her eyes wary.  
“Where’s Godric?”, Eric demanded.  
“In the house”, Pam said.  
Eric got on his feet, and picked me up in his arms. Without speaking, he carried me out of the graveyard, and towards Bills large house.  
“Eric, what’s happening?”, I asked quietly. He didn’t respond, but simply carried me over the threshold as Pam opened the door; and in to the living room.

Sookie, Bill and Godric were seated there, and all got up to stand, when Eric entered the room with me.  
Bill parted his lips and widened his eyes when he saw me; whereas Godric looked like he was looking at something completely normal.  
“Liv!”, Sookie cried out, and ran towards Eric to greet me. Bill grabbed her arm and held her back.  
“Careful…”, he said.

Eric set me down on the couch, and put a hand to my chest, seemingly feeling my heart beat.  
“Why is she alive?”, he asked. Memories from the night before came back to me, and I drew a deep, ragged breath, when I realized what Eric had tried to do.  
“Because she can’t be turned”, Godric said. “You cannot make her vampire”.  
“But she was dead…”, Eric began.  
“I’m here, you know. Please stop talking about me like I’m not!”, I said.  
Godric smiled warmly at me.  
“You most certainly _are_ here”, he said. Pam stifled a grin, and I turned my face to look at Eric. He sat down next to me, and looked at me like I was the strangest creature he’d ever met.  
“You tried to turn me…”, I said. “So, why am I still human?”. Eric looked bewildered.  
“I… don’t know”, he admitted. “You were _dead_. I heard your heart stop”. I looked down at my chest, as if I could see the heart in question.  
Eric turned to look at Godric.  
“ _Vad är hon?_ ”.

Godric sat back down, and looked across the faces of the room.  
“Liv is something no one else in this room, maybe in the world is. Human”.  
I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to find the words to respond to that.  
“That makes no sense at all”, I finally said. “There are humans everywhere. Are you telling me I’m some kind of weird subspecies?”.  
“Quite the opposite”, Godric smiled. “You are as human as it is possible to be. Your blood is like human blood was, before they dabbled in magic; and before they interbred with fae-folk and shifters. When they were purely human”.  
“But vampire blood heals me, just like everyone else”, I said.  
“The healing components of our blood is merely biology…”, Godric said. “Glamouring; bloodbonds; the visions, strength, and pleasures having our blood can give; and becoming one of us… That’s magic”.  
“And I am completely magic-less. Magic-resistant, even”, I muttered. Godric nodded. “That’s kind of… sad”, I said.  
“I think it’s remarkable”.

Bill cleared his throat.  
“With all due respect, Godric. That does not explain why Liv is alive”. He was still holding Sookie back from coming over to greet me; seemingly worried I’d suddenly sprout fangs, and give in to bloodlust. “As Eric said, she was dead. I also heard her heart stop”.  
“Erics blood is ancient; and he comes from a strong bloodline, both on his human and vampire side”, Godric said matter-of-factly. “He cannot turn Liv, but he _was_ able to bring her back from death”.  
Eric smirked smugly; feeling very happy about himself, obviously. I couldn’t help but smile a little at him.  
“How?”, Bill asked.  
“I cannot say for sure”, Godric said. “But I suspect that the humanity in Liv fought back against being turned vampire; and as the magic could not take hold in her, she simply rose as a human again”.  
“That still sounds kind of magical”, Pam said.  
“Maybe… Or maybe it was just the very strong curative properties in Erics blood that healed and jolted her back to life”.  
“What if she died again? Could Eric just bring her back human?”, Sookie asked.  
“Let’s not test that theory. Being buried alive was not fun”, I said, shuddering.

Eric smiled at me, and picked a stray clump of dirt out of my hair. When he saw Bills smirking reaction to his caring gesture, he drew his lips back in a sneer.  
“Mine!”, he growled. I’d said that, before I died. I had given myself to Eric, and there wasn’t a chance in hell, he was letting go now. Godric smiled affectionately at his child.

My throat was dry, I was tired, and I wanted to wash myself off from dirt and grit.  
“I want to go home…”, I breathed. Eric nodded.  
“Pam, fetch the car, so we can go back to Shreveport”, he ordered.  
“Thank fuck. I’m not spending another day in Bills smelly cubby", Pam said.  
Grabbing a hold of Erics wrist, before he could whisk me away, I shook my head.  
“No… I want to go home, to _my_ house”, I said. Eric recoiled at my words.  
“You said…”.  
“I’m still my own, even if I did say yes”, I said quietly. “Please, take me home…”.   
After a moment, he gave me a stoic nod; before looking at Godric, who had gotten on his feet again.  
“I’ll not leave before we have a chance to say farewell”, Godric smiled. “Pamela can entertain me with tales of your debauchery, in the meanwhile”.

I got on my feet, and took three long strides towards the ancient vampire; wrapping my arms around him. He froze in place, completely taken of guard.   
“Thank you for everything, Godric”, I said, and kissed his cheek. As I stepped back, he held his fingertips to where my lips had left their mark. Eric, Pam and Bill all stood mouths agape and wide-eyed at my gesture.  
For a moment, Godric almost looked like a human, just a young man in his late teens; almost blushing. He must have had some of Bills TruBlood.   
“I’ve not been embraced like that in more than 2000 years”, he smiled. “Thank you”. It was my turn to blush.

Eric put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and after a final smile towards Godric, I let him lead me towards the front door. Sookie ran after us, Bill not holding her back this time; and I let my friend hug me warmly.  
“You heard me…”, I smiled.  
“Not clearly”, she said, as she stepped back. “But I knew something was wrong, and when I took that guys hand, his mind was screaming about what he had planned”. She swallowed hard, and I saw her eyes well up. I squeezed her hand.  
“Thank you, Sookie…”. She wiped her eyes, and smiled.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at work, right?”,   
“I’ll consider letting her go”, Eric said. I rolled my eyes at him.  
“See you then”, I smiled at Sookie, and walked out the door; Erics hand on my lower back.  
We walked down the steps of the porch, when Sookie called after me again.  
“Liv? I _did_ hear one of your thoughts clearly…”. I looked back at her.  
“What was that?”.  
She smiled warmly, before looking at Eric, and back at me again.   
“Why do you think I called him?”, she said. “You take care of her, Eric Northman!”. Eric gave her a curtly nod, and she went back into the house.

Once standing in the driveway, I sighed heavily.  
“Shit. My car is still at Merlotte’s”, I frowned.  
Eric brushed his thumb against my jaw.  
“Come here”, he said quietly; and whisked me into his arms. Before I knew what had happened, we’d lifted off. Looking down at the disappearing ground, I let out a terrified squeal.  
“Eric! We’re flying”, I said, and clamped my arms around his neck.  
“I know”, he said.  
“Why are we flying?”.  
“Because it’s faster than walking”. He sounded amused at my frightened whimpers, but when he looked at my face, his eyes softened. “I’ve got you, Liv. I’m not letting go”. He brushed his lips to my forehead.  
My eyes widened, as I saw we were heading towards a group of tall trees.  
“Eyes on the road…! Or in the air… whatever”. Eric chuckled, and I hid my face in his chest, as we narrowly escaped hitting some branches.

I didn’t open my eyes for the rest of the flight.

\---

I felt firm ground under my feet, as Eric set me down on the ground gently. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were stood in front of my small house.  
“Thank you”, I whispered.  
“You’re welcome”, Eric replied. “I still don’t understand why you insisted on coming here. You’ll be much more comfortable at my house”.  
“You have a house?”, I asked, as I grabbed my hide-a-key from under a stone near the mailbox. My key-ring was still in my car, back at Merlotte’s.  
“You thought I slept at Fangtasia every day?”. He sounded amused again. “I have a house… A few actually. The one in Shreveport isn’t the largest, but it has room for you”.  
I unlocked my door, and shook my head smilingly.  
“What…? You’ll make Pam give me one of her shoe-rooms?”, I joked, and turned to face him in the doorway.  
“Not that she needs both of them; but that won’t be necessary. There’s a spare bedroom, if you want your own… for when you insist on sleeping”. There was a frisky tone to his voice.

Still trying to wrap my head around the need for a room specifically for shoes, I went into the house. Eric followed me inside, and brushed his hand over my bottom.  
“Dirt”, he smirked, when I gave him a chiding look. “Pack whatever you need, and come with me”.  
“I can’t do that”, I said.  
“But I’ll take care of you. You won’t have to live in this… _house_ ”. It was clear to me, that Eric would have rather used a word like _shack_ or even _sewer._ “You don’t have to work for Sam Merlotte and Bill Compton”.  
“I’ll just be your live-in fangbanger?”, I said.  
“Liv, no… I…”, Eric began.  
“I like working, and making my own money. I like Bon Temps”.

I unfastened the dirty fannypack from my waist, and dropped it on the coffee-table, next to the check and note which were still laying there.  
“If you like making your own money, why haven’t you cashed this?”, Eric asked, and picked up the check.  
“It didn’t feel right”, I muttered. “I didn’t really do any of the work you hired me to do. Unless you count the sex and the blood; but that wasn’t part of the original deal. Even if you _did_ say…”.   
Eric looked down at the check, apparently not wanting to meet my eyes.  
“That’s not what this was for. And you _did_ do your job”. He reached out the check to me. “Please take it”.  
I took the piece of paper, and put it in the drawer of the dresser my small tv was stood on.

I picked at some of the dirt under my fingernails, from our burial.  
“You’re fidgeting”, Eric said quietly.  
“I do that”, I said. “Does it still bug you?”.  
“No… It never did”, he replied. He took my hand, and merged his fingers with mine. “I hurt you… But you have to know, I didn’t mean what I said. I didn’t bring you to Dallas to get you in bed… I hoped for it, but I didn’t expect it”.  
“I know”, I muttered, and looked through my lashes at him. He seemed vulnerable; a strange contrast to his usual suave demeanor. I brushed my lips against his knuckles. “And it’s not like I didn’t want it to happen also. I wanted you… _want_ you”.  
“You have me… And you said you were _mine_ ”.  
“I did. And I meant it. But I’m still…”.  
“Your own as well”, he smiled softly. “I understand”.  
“Do you?”, I smirked.  
“No…”, he admitted. “But I know that if I want you as you are, with everything you are, I’ll have to accept it…”.

“When Thomas had me, all I wanted was to see you…”, I said. Anger ghosted Erics face.  
“You will never have to see him again!”, he declared.  
“What happened to him?”, I asked. He shook his head.  
“You don’t have to worry about that”.  
I frowned at him.  
“What did you do to him?”. Eric gave me a reluctant look. “I can’t spend the rest of my life not knowing, whether he’ll pop up in my life again. I won’t feel safe…”.  
“He won’t”, he said, and put his free hand on my cheek.  
“Is he dead?”, I asked in a whisper.  
Eric shook his head with a sour expression.  
“Godric wouldn’t let me kill him… But when he hit that gravestone, he broke his back. He won’t be walking again”.  
I gasped, and shuddered.  
“He broke his back? Really?”.  
His sour expression turned a bit more content.  
“Well, Pam might have broken it in a few more places, before she dropped him off at the hospital… He can’t get you again; and he doesn’t have Stans protection anymore, so he won’t talk”.

I sighed, and leaned forwards; letting Eric embrace me. He buried his large hand in my hair, and held me tightly but gently with his other arm. After a while, he moved his hand from my hair to my chin, to tilt my head backwards; and in a fluid movement melded his lips with mine.  
“You taste like… graveyard dirt”, I said against his lips. “Come on…”.

Taking his hand, I led Eric into my small bathroom. I began removing my clothes, and dirt and grime scattered over the floor from them. Eric pulled of his leather jacket and top, before unlatching my bra for me. I smiled over my shoulder at him, and pulled it down my arms.  
While I pulled down my panties, Eric removed his pants and underwear; and followed me in to the small shower cubicle. I turned on the water as warm as I could handle, and began rubbing the dirt from my arms. I felt Erics hands stroking my back as he stood behind me, and smelled my apple scented bodywash, as he lathered it across my skin.

Tilting my head back, to get the dirt out of my hair, Eric leaned over my shoulder, and kissed my exposed throat.  
“I’m happy you’re still human. I prefer you warm and alive”, he breathed. His hands travelled to cup my breasts, and my nipples perked at his fingers’ ministrations of them.  
“Then why did you try to turn me?”, I asked.  
“Because I would rather have the ghost of who you were, than losing you completely”. He spun me around to face him, and hunched down to meet my eyes. “Are you angry that I did?”.  
I put some bodywash in my hands, and began washing his chest.  
“No… If I was about to lose you, and there was a way to keep even part of you with me, I would”. I looked down to avoid his gaze.  
Eric put a hand on my cheek.  
“I’m not going anywhere”. His voice made me feel warm all over.  
“You make it sound like you’re _mine_ , like I’m yours”, I whispered. I got no response, and the warmth I’d felt a second ago, was switched out with fear. Fear of rejection; fear that Eric didn’t actually feel about me like I did about him. I hesitantly met his eyes, and saw that he was smiling warmly at me. “Are you?”. It came out almost as a peep.  
“Yes”. There was no reluctance in Erics response; and before I had a chance to react to it, his lips were on mine.

The cascading water washed over us, as our mouths and tongues explored each other. Eric held on to me, as I rose to my toes, to wrap my arms around his shoulders. My feet were slipping, but I was never worried about falling. I was safe in Erics arms; and it seemed like he felt he was safe in mine.   
When his hardness stroked against my belly, he let out a soft moan. I looked down, and wrapped my hand around him; gently stroking him up and down. One of Erics hands went down to my bottom, sliding between my cheeks; his long fingers finding my folds.  
Tightening my grasp on his cock, Erics moans became louder, and turned in to grunts of pleasure. He was stroking his fingers back and forth between my folds, but soon had to focus his attention on remaining standing; and put his hands against the wall instead.   
With one arm around his shoulders, I held myself standing on my toes, and plunged my tongue into Erics mouth; muffling his sounds as I pleasured him. I wanted to use both my hands on my lover, so got down on my soles again, and took a hold of his testicles. They immediately tightened in my cradling hand.  
“Liv… I’ll…”, Eric groaned.  
“I know. But I’m pretty sure you can go more than once”, I said, and dove in to rake my teeth over his nipple. Eric growled, and grabbed the back of my head, hungrily devouring my mouth in a kiss. While I massaged his balls, Eric began thrusting in to my hand.   
“Come on…”, I breathed and tightened my hold on his cock.   
“ _Min…_ ”, he croaked, and thrusted harder. I stared deep into his eyes.  
“Yours”, I said; and at my words, Eric came with a roar.

I gently washed both our bellies from Erics juices, while he looked on with bemused eyes. His hand stroked against my hip, as I stepped out of the shower after having turned off the water. Snaking an arm around my waist, he bent down to give me a slight kiss; before a wicked expression came across his face.  
Before I knew it, I was across the hall, on my bed. Standing over me was a 6’4 blonde Viking-prince; who looked like he’d just stepped out of the ocean. I let out a noise, that sounded like something in between a giggle and a moan, as he stood there in all his glory.  
“You’re kind of magnificent…”, I said.  
“Yes”, Eric agreed, smug as ever. He knelt down on the bed, and crawled over me; kissing his way up my torso, until he reached my lips. “And you are… _glänsande_ ”.  
“I don’t know what that means, but I’ll… Oh, fuck!”.

Eric had plunged two fingers into me, and was thrusting them upwards; pressing against my g-spot. With a suckle of my lower lip, Eric took his leave from my mouth, and ducked down, to suck my clit into his mouth. Flicking his tongue over my pebble, it only took him minutes to have me unfurl. My legs were shaking, and I was whimpering in extasy. I arched my back, and came.

It took me a few moments to come down to earth; moments which Eric used to kiss his way up my convulsing body, while tracing the curves of my hips, belly and breasts with his fingertips. He was sporting a self-satisfied smile.  
“What are you so smug about, sheriff Northman?”, I chuckled. “You’ve had 1000 years to perfect that. Making me come is a walk in the park for you; not a battle you’ve won”.  
“I’ve won many battles. Making you scream out in pleasure is the one I’m most proud of”, he smirked.  
“I wasn’t screaming…”, I said, and stroked my fingers over his shoulders, and down his back.  
Eric pushed my legs further apart, and placed himself between them.  
“I’ll have to return to the battleground, then”, he said, and pushed into me.

We found our rhythm immediately, rolling our hips against each other. When I took a hold of Erics now beautifully tousled hair and pulled at it, he growled; and thrusted harder in to me. I sucked and nibbled at his neck, and when he threw his head back in pleasure, I kissed his adam’s apple; feeling it bob up and down under my lips, as he swallowed to wet his mouth.  
“Bite me…”, I breathed.  
“No… You lost too much blood last night”, he said. I frowned in disappointment. “Don’t worry, you’re still going to scream”, he smiled.

Leaning down to suck my nipple into his mouth, Eric then grabbed my thighs, and got up on his knees. As my butt was resting on his thighs, and my back was still on the mattress; my hips where tilted in just the right angle to feel every inch of his hardness moving in and out of me.   
Eric began moving with ferocious thrusts, hitting my front wall perfectly. He held on firmly to my hips, and looked down at himself disappearing and reappearing from my warmth; clearly enjoying the view, from the look of his face.  
I grabbed on to Erics wrists to ground myself, and not suddenly fly off the bed, both metaphorically and literally. Sounds of groans; moans; and skin slamming against skin, from Erics hips hitting my backside, filled the room – sounds that were almost hypnotizing to me, and drew me closer to my undoing.

I squeezed my eyes together to keep my composure from Erics delicious assault on me; trying to keep some kind of control of myself.  
“No, look at me”, Eric demanded. “Let it happen. Just let go, sunshine”.  
I opened my eyes, and looked up at him; and as he pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in to me, Eric got exactly what he’d aimed for. I screamed out my orgasm.  
Eric was laughing warmly, and moved backwards on his knees; pulling out of me as he did. He leaned down, and kissed me passionately.  
“Another battle won”, he smiled.  
“Uh huh…”, I croaked; still panting.

I was still laying with my legs spread. My thighs were quivering, and I grabbed on to the sheets below, feeling aftershocks go through my core. Eric looked down at my clenching warmth, and stroked a hand up the inside of my leg. His index finger went in between my folds, making me jolt from overstimulation; and then down over my taint, before stopping at the tight ring of muscle at the bottom of it.  
“You know, I’d really like to…”, Eric began. I crawled backwards on the bed, and held up a finger to stop him.  
“Nope... no. I don’t think I’m quite there yet”, I said.   
“Believe me, it can be quite pleasurable”, he said matter-of-factly; and traced the puffy skin there.   
“Yeah, I’m sure you love it… But I haven’t tried it before”.

Eric removed his finger, and took my hand to pull me up to sit; giving me an earnest look.  
“I would never want hurt you. Not in any way that you wouldn’t want me to, at least. You seem to like it when I get a _little_ rough”, he said smilingly, and stroked my cheek. “If you don’t want that, I won’t do it. I want you to trust me”.  
“I do…”, I said quietly. “And I do want to… yield to you”. I bit my lip, and blushed.  
Eric searched my eyes for something undefinable.  
“Turn around. All fours”, he said. A shiver ran down my spine.  
“Eric…”, I croaked. He raised his brows at me, and smiled calmingly.  
“I haven’t finished yet. I want to do that inside you”, he said. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You can ask me to stop at any time. Please trust me”.

I turned around, and got on all fours in front of Eric. He stroked my cheeks, before grabbing himself, to stroke against my folds for a few moments. When he entered me, I let out a pleased sigh. He felt so good from any angle; and I’d always enjoyed a good doggy-fuck.  
Erics movements were softer than they’d been before, and he was careful not to thrust too hard. One of his hands travelled down in front of me, stroking circles on my clit, while the other massaged my butt.  
As I was losing myself in sexual bliss, and fire began building inside me again, Eric moved his hand from my cheeks; and he let his thumb travel down between them. He found my ring again, and stroked it as he did my clit. The sensation was heaven. It wasn’t that no one had ever pleasured me by stroking that spot before; but the way Eric was doing it was simply masterful.  
He began pushing at my hole, never entering me, but still making my muscle work. It spread a tingle across my lower back, to go with the one streaming from my clit. Topping that of, was his hardness excavating me deliciously.  
It was so wrong that it was right.

“Fuck it… Do it!”, I rasped, earning a soft chuckle from Eric; before he pushed his thumb into my anus. I whimpered in pleasure, and fell down to my chest, unable to hold myself up.  
Eric fucked me with both his cock and his finger, and stroked my bundle of nerves; and the sensation of fullness inside me, made me begin to clench around him. I had tears in my eyes, and moved my butt back and forth to meet his thrusts.  
“So warm and tight. You feel so good”, Eric groaned. “Take me with you…”.  
Heat exploded from my core, and I pulled Eric along with me into extasy. I heard him cry out behind me, and spill himself inside my clenching heat.  
Gently pulling both his penis and his finger out of me, Eric lowered my hips to the bed. I was a whimpering mess, when he pulled me in to his arms.  
“You did so good, my sunshine… so good”, he breathed against my lips, as he kissed me.

I laid cradled against his body, our legs tangled and arms holding on to each other.  
“Eric…?”, I whispered.  
“Uh hmm…?”, he said, his eyes closed, and a pleased smile on his handsome face.  
“I’m hungry… I haven’t eaten since before I died”.  
He turned his head and looked at me.  
“I _was_ going to let that photographer be your first meal”, he said.  
“Thanks… I guess”, I chuckled. “But I need human food”.  
He raised his brows and sighed.  
“Well, there’s been a cat wailing at your back door for the last 30 minutes. I could throw it in the microwave for you”.

I sat up abruptly.  
“Shit! It’s Thursday!”. I flew out of bed, and quickly put on a clean tank top, and a pair of pajama-shorts. Eric stared at me in confusion, as I ran out of the room.  
I grabbed a bowl, and a can of tuna; and went out the back door, to greet Mr. Whiskers.  
“I’m so sorry, honey! I completely forgot about you…”, I sighed, as the large tabby stroked himself against my legs.  
I set down the bowl of tuna at the bottom of the steps, and scratched the cat behind its ears.

Eric came outside to join me, once again dressed in his dirty clothes. He looked on as Mr. Whiskers bumped his forehead against my hand.  
“I don’t like that thing…”, he said, and stared at the cat with cold eyes.  
“Are you jealous of the cat now?”, I laughed.  
Eric sneered some Swedish curse word, and Mr. Whiskers hissed at him.  
“Oh, really? I’ll tell her you said that…”, Eric growled.  
“Eric, be nice to my honey!”.  
The vampire took my hand, pulling it away from the cat, and raised me to my feet. He tucked me in to his side.  
“Mine!”, he growled. “Don’t you have some beers to serve?”. I was completely confused, but decided to let it go.

Eric turned his face to me, and kissed me almost possessively.  
“I have to go see Godric”, he said. “Come to Fangtasia tomorrow”.  
“I have to go to work”, I said. Mr. Whiskers meowed.   
“Shut up!”, Eric snarled at it. “After work… I want to see you”.  
I tugged at his jacket.  
“I’ll be there. But I’m not waiting in line”.  
Eric pulled me in for another kiss.  
“Mine…”, he breathed.  
“Mine…”, I smiled.

Eric stepped away from me, and looked down at Mr. Whiskers with distaste again. The cat hissed one more time, and Eric hissed right back at it, before taking flight.  
I scratched Mr. Whiskers behind the ears a final time, and picked up the empty bowl; before going back inside – my heart full, but stomach less so.

I fell asleep while eating mac’n’cheese, and reading dirty texts from my favorite Viking-prince-vampire.


End file.
